


The Confidential Code

by FullSt0p



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loyalty, Torture, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 51,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullSt0p/pseuds/FullSt0p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a phone call that flip his world upside down, when one of his past enemies return Steve began to pay the price of what he knows, it all about that CODE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated for torture and violence content.  
> Beta'd by: simply n2deep

**Chapter 1: **

Steve entered his house while thinking of this long day. It had been a difficult investigation and it was finally closed. He was so tired as he hadn't slept for two days. Up the stairs he went to shower and hopefully fall into a deep sleep. 

Steve hovered on the edge of deep sleep and wakefulness when he heard his phone ring. He really didn't want to answer, but it could be a call from the Governor or one of the team about a new case.

He grabbed his phone from where he placed it on his nightstand and answered it with a gruff, “McGarrett.”

"Welcome home Commander...” a voice on the other end replied.

"Who is this?” Steve asked as he woke up more.

"If you want to meet them again, just do as I will tell you,” the voice continued.

"I said who is this?” Steve said again as he tried to focus on the speaker's voice.

"Don't worry about who I am,” the voice said, “there will be plenty of time for that.”

"What?... Hey...” Steve stammered.

"Later, Commander, later.” the voice nearly cooed, “I'll be getting in touch with you again soon.”

The call ended and Steve was fully awake now. Something about what the voice on the other end of the line stuck with him and he couldn't go back to sleep.

'What the hell was that?' Steve thought while looking at his phone. A tiny voice at the back of his mind was telling him to check in with his team; to make sure they were okay. He knew they wouldn't be pleased to hear from him after having worked so long and probably just going to bed, but he needed to do this.

He tried to call Danny and Chin several times but received no answer from either. When he called Kono and she answered, he felt like the first call was a joke meant to scare him. He made up a quick excuse for calling so early and apologized to Kono before ending the call. 

After several minutes thinking about what the mysterious caller meant by wanting to see them again, Steve's phone started to ring again. He looked at the display, but there was no caller ID information.

Steve took a deep breath before answering. “Yes, who is this?”

"What a rude way to answer a call commander!" the voice said

"Who are you?" Steve nearly shouted.

"Seriously?! You don't recognize my voice?”

"What do you want? Who were you talking about? Who do you have that I would want to see again?” Steve rattled off, his nerves almost getting the better of him.

"Easy, easy Commander. You need to calm down or bad things will happen..." the voice said.

 Before Steve could reply, the voice continued, “I have your friends...”

“What... what did you just say?”

“You heard me the first time, Commander. I have your friends, your teammates, or as you love to call them your boys. I have Chin and Danny.”

“You're lying!” Steve said.

“No, I'm not. For the last 30 minutes you've been trying to get a hold of them. I have Danny's phone right here. Super SEAL... that's a nice nickname.”

"I swear to God... if you touch them...”

“Tsk tsk, Commander. You're in no position to make threats.”

"What do you want then?” Steve demanded

"Commander Steve McGarrett...” was all the voice said.

Steve didn't understand what he meant. Didn't understand the purpose of his name being said.

“Where is your voice now?” the voice taunted.

“You just said my name... what am I supposed to say to that. Do you want me? Is that what you're asking for?”

“I'm not asking, Commander, I'm ordering.”

“You want me in exchange for them?” Steve asked, “Is that what you want... is that what you're ordering me to do?”

“You're finally catching on,” the voice said, “You have 15 minutes to be at Ocean Grill. My men will be waiting for you. If you are one minute late, you won't like what happens to Chin and Danny... or how you get their bodies back...”

"How do I know that you won't kill them the moment you get me?” Steve asked.

The voice gave a little laugh. “You won't know... you'll just have to take my word.”

"Any other rules I should know?" Steve asked.

"You think this is a game? Okay, you'll soon change your mind. Your phone is being tracked, so be careful who you talk to. If I even think you're trying to pass coded messages to anyone for help, remember what I said about your boys. Now if I were you, I'd get going. You have 15 minutes. See you soon...”

The called ended with a soft click and in less than 2 minutes, Steve was fully dressed and securing his gun on his waist. He made his way down the stairs, grabbed his truck keys and burst out his front door. 

Steve's mind was swirling with everything he could remember from the phone call. Chin and Danny were in danger and he had 15 minutes to get to Ocean Grill.

** H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5 **

Something was wrong. He could feel it from the way his head felt like it was exploding. He tried to remember what happened but all that came to mind was he and Danny making their way to the car, then something hitting the back of his head.

 _Where's Danny?_ is the last thing he thinks before his world goes dark.

He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. The room is very dark and he can barely make out shapes that are lighter. After several minutes his eyes adjusted to the dark and he was able to recognize that the lighter shapes he saw was someone else being in the room with him. He looked up and saw something hanging from the ceiling of the room. He looked down and saw odd machine-like things on the floor. He looked to his left and saw a large black mass.

 _Someone sitting in a chair_ , his mind provided for him.

He tried several times to free himself, but there was no way to loosen whatever was securing him to the chair. Whoever tied him up did a good job. 

"Hey, anybody here... hey can you help me please?" He shook his body, making as much noise as he could to get someone's attention to help him.

** H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5 **

He started to regain consciousness, feeling something heavy pressing on his chest. He heard lots of noise around him and slowly opened his eyes to search for the source of the noise, but all he found was darkness. After a few moments, he heard someone talking.

"Is there anybody here?” the voice says.

He knows the voice. “Chin? Is that you?” he asked.

"Danny? Danny what happened?” Chin replied.

“I don't know. All I can remember is walking to the car, then feeling something hit the back of my head.” Danny said.

"Are you okay?" Chin asked.

“Other than the pain in my head, I think I'm okay. Are you okay?” Danny asked.

"Same here. Severe headache.” Chin agreed.

“Kidnapped... who'd want to do that?” Danny asked.

“I don't know, but we need to try to get out of here before someone...” Chin stopped talking as he heard footsteps coming closer to where they were.

“Someone's coming. Pretend you're unconscious,” Danny said in a rush as he lowered his eyes pretending to be passed out.

Suddenly the door swung open and three men entered. The light was turned on and Danny could see that two of the men were carrying machine guns and the third , who carried himself differently, looked like the boss of the other two, plus he had a phone in his hand ready to talk on it.

"I think they are unconscious yet, sir,” one of the gunmen said.

"Then wake them up idiot,” the cellphone carrying man said.

Both gunmen moved to Danny and Chin. The gunman next to Danny raised his gun and hit him hard in his right shoulder with the butt of the gun. Danny tried his best to stop himself from crying out in pain, but lost out after repeated blows.

Danny cried out and tried to move away from the man, but his body wouldn't cooperate. He was in too much pain, and with each move, spikes of heat coursed through his body from his shoulder.

“Ah, so you've been pretending,” the man said. Danny didn't reply. "What about you?" He said as he moved towards Chin.

"Just leave him alone," Danny said as he tried to make his voice as strong and commanding as he could through the pain.

Chin opened his eyes and demanded, “What do you want from us? Who the hell are you?”

 “Who two are horrible actors!” the man said in dismay.

"I asked, what you want from us?” Chin demanded again.

“What I get from you depends on your boss's decision...” the man said.

"What you mean?" Danny asked, with a bad feeling in his gut.

"You will know after listening to this little phone call.”

The man held up the phone to show Danny and Chin before pressing a button to connect the call. After a few minutes he began to talk.

"What a rude way to answer a call Commander!"

Danny's eyes went side. 'Is he talking to Steve?' he thought.

"Seriously?! You don't recognize my voice?”

“Danny, I think he's talking to Steve,” Chin whispered. “And he doesn't recognize who this guy is.”

"I have your friends..." then after a few moments he spoke again, “You heard me the first time, Commander. I have your friends, your teammates, or as you love to call them your boys. I have Chin and Danny.”

"Chin he knows us well, he knows our names our job and that we are a group together with Steve... I have a bad feeling that's not all he knows.” Danny whispered.

The man continued to talk. “No, I'm not. For the last 30 minutes you've been trying to get a hold of them. I have Danny's phone right here. Super SEAL... that's a nice nickname.”

There was another pause and it was clear to Chin and Danny that Steve was talking.

“Tsk tsk, Commander. You're in no position to make threats.”

Then another pause. Followed by “Commander Steve McGarrett...” the man gave a humorless smile and spoke again, “Where is your voice now?” he taunted.

"He's trying to threatening Steve by using us! Steve don't listen to him just end the call, please!"

"Danny you know Steve well, he will do anything to free us," Chin said.

"I know that, but I hope he will change his behavior once."

The phone call conversation continued, “I'm not asking, Commander, I'm ordering.” with another pause, “You're finally catching on,” the man said, “You have 15 minutes to be at Ocean Grill. My men will be waiting for you. If you are one minute late, you won't like what happens to Chin and Danny... or how you get their bodies back...”

"Please, Steve be smart once and don't accept, please," Danny silently prayed.

The man gave a little laugh. “You won't know... you'll just have to take my word.”

"Danny, I think they are talking about guarantees is for our safety," Chin said.

“I think so too. He's playing with him... testing Steve's limits.” Danny replied.

The man continued talking. "You think this is a game? Okay, you'll soon change your mind. Your phone is being tracked, so be careful who you talk to. If I even think you're trying to pass coded messages to anyone for help, remember what I said about your boys. Now if I were you, I'd get going. You have 15 minutes. See you soon...” 

Danny had a feeling the situation wasn't going to end well because he knew Steve wouldn't leave him and Chin in the hands of this man. He was glad for this, but at the same time, he couldn't understand why Steve had to always rush in an save others without considering the consequences for himself.

The man turned back to Danny and Chin. “Now that you've heard my conversation with Steve, it looks like he's going to come to your rescue, but he doesn't have a clue what's waiting for him.” The man paced in front of them, “With that out of the way, introductions can be made. I'm Baldwin Fabian and you're Danny Williams and Chin Ho Kelly.”

"Nice name for bastard like you," Danny said. That comment received a punch in his abdomen from one of Baldwin's men and it made him crumple forward in pain.

"I think that will make you more polite," Baldwin said. "I don't want anything from you two. I am just using you to get that Super SEAL and after I finish with him I will let you both go without any problems."

"What you want from him?" Chin asked.

"Don't worry. You'll know soon enough. You'll have a front row seat for everything that happens.” Baldwin pointed at his men to have them leave the room with him.

As they left Danny spoke, “Trust me, you'll get nothing from Steve.”

"We'll see, Detective, we will see.” Baldwin gave an evil smile before closing the door behind him.

** H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5 **

While Steve parked his truck, his phone began to ring again. He connected the call and the familiar, yet unfamiliar voice came through.

"Wonderful Commander. You made it with three minutes to spare."

"I'm here. What do you want me to do?"

"Enter to the restaurant, then sit at table number 11 and wait for my men to come to you. When they get there, you are doing exactly what they say without protesting, understand?"

Steve looked around the parking lot and made his way towards the restaurant. "Okay"

"Why, Commander, you've suddenly become so serious... what happened to your wonderful sense of humor?"

"I think I don't have time for your silliness.” Steve replied. “So unless you still need to hear my voice...”

The man broke in, "Ahh, that's what I was talking about. You can go, but remember not to put up a fight. See you soon."

Steve entered the restaurant and had to make his way thought the packed establishment, passing by smiling happy faces of children, couples and families all having a good time.

Steve began to wonder if he was doing the right thing. 'What are you doing?!' he thought to himself. 'You have no guarantee that they'll be released. No one will know where you're at!'

Steve searched around the room for some way to leave a clue behind before the men he was meeting were to arrive. When he got to the table he was told to wait at, a waiter came as asked if he'd like something to eat. Steve quickly grabbed a menu, glanced over it and asked for a cup of coffee. The waiter nodded his head and left. A few minutes later, a cup of coffee was placed in front of him and a plan began to form in his head.

Steve looked around the room again and noticed several men walking his way. He figured they were the ones who would be taking him to join Chin and Danny and was right when they stopped at his table. Unsure of what he was to do, Steve slowly stood up to welcome the men.

"Just act normal, Commander. Just like we're old friends or family,” one of the men said in Steve's left ear.

"I see you've already ordered... and without waiting for us to join you,” a second man said.

"Just ordered coffee,” Steve replied. He flagged down another waiter, “Excuse me, can you bring us 6 Longboards?” the waiter nodded and went back to the bar for the drinks.

"Excellent, Commander. Keep it up,” the first man said as he took a seat. Steve and the other men followed suit and sat in chairs around the table.

To pass the time and not draw attention to themselves, there was small talk as they finished their beers. Once the bill was taken care of, they stood to leave. Two men walked behind Steve and two were on either side, the last man followed behind them as they walked towards the door to leave the restaurant. 

When they got outside and closer to their car, which was parked away from the rest of the crowded parking lot, one of the men behind Steve hit him in the back of his head causing him to fall to his knees. Steve was about to fight back when he remembered the voice from the call earlier, 'no fighting.' Steve moved to try to protect his face, but wasn't fast enough and got kicked hard enough to make him fall back. Unprotected, his body was battered by kicks. Size 10, 11, 12 and even 13 boots delivered blow after blow to his chest, stomach, head and legs. Pain radiated all over as he moved around to uselessly protect his body.

One of the men found a spot on Steve's stomach and seem to delight in kicking him repeatedly there. The beating continued for minutes, though it seemed like hours. Each time they would stop kicking him, he would be hauled to his feet, choked and the beating would start again. Steve fell to the ground and the kicking resumed. 

After other several additional minutes of beating, the men stopped when a phone began to ring. The leader of the group, the one doing most of the beating, pulled out his phone, spoke briefly.

Steve took this time, while the men were distracted to cough and spit out blood. Each cough sent a fresh wave of pain through his body. Suddenly, a phone was thrust in front of his face and he could hear a tiny voice speaking to him.

"Aloha Commander. How was your dinner? Did you enjoy it? I know it must be hard for you to breathe right now, let alone answer, so I'll be brief. This is only the beginning of the hell you will be going through. You think you're in pain now, but by the time I'm finished with you, you'll know real pain. You will pay for what you did and what you know. Jack it's time to bring him to me. All preparations are finished.” Baldwin said gruffly.

"Yes, sir. We'll be there shortly.” came the reply. The call ended and the man put the phone back in his pocket. "You heard what the boss said; it's time to go home.”

Steve tried desperately to pull away, but he was too weak. His whole body was in pain and the SEAL voice in the back of his mind was berating him for not fighting back; for not defending himself. All thoughts disappeared, though, when he was hit in the back of the head, again, with enough force to make him pass out.

** H50H50H50H50H50 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My huge appreciation to the gorgeous beta reader who beta'd my fiction and make it worth to read : simply n2deep, and can't forget the one who helped me and give me support from the first : Johanne Milsom, Thanks a lot.  
> Also thanks to everyone who comment or reviewed it or even press the kudos button.
> 
> I updated it at 6-7-2013 after beta'd, and hope the next chapters release will be more regulated.

**Chapter 2 **

"Danny, are you okay? How's your shoulder?” Chin asked.

"Hurts... a lot actually. But I've got no broken bones and a killer headache.” Danny replied.

"After a hit like that, you'll probably be feeling it for some time to come,” Chin said. “What about this guy who has us? Fabian?”

"I'm not sure. I don't remember ever seeing him before. We need to do something, though. We need to find a way to get out of here before they come back.” Danny looked around the room for anything that could help them to escape.

"There's only 1 door and I'm pretty sure there's a guard on the other side of it. Also, I don't think there's any other way out. Even if we get free, we're sure to pass the guard,” Chin explained.

Danny struggled against the chair. "Who made this so tight?! I can barely move my hands or feet away from the chair. I think I'd have to break the chair to get free.”

"God, I hope there's another way!” Chin exclaimed.

Danny glanced at Chin, “Do you think they'll get Steve?”

"I don't know, but don't worry. He'll keep himself safe.” Chin replied.

"Are we talking about the same guy?” Danny asked incredulously. “I don't think so. He'll try his best to kill himself or be the hero and save the day. Trust me on that one, Chin.” 

Danny was frustrated with himself for being in this position and for putting his friend's life in danger. He should have been able to free himself. 

“This isn't your fault, Danny! Everything happened so suddenly. There was no way to be prepared.” Chin chastised.

Suddenly the door banged open and two of the Fabian's men entered the room and another person was violently pushed into the room and fell to the floor. The man was unconscious and his white T-shirt was covered in dirt and what looked to be dried blood.

"Aragon, prepare him fast. They're waiting for us.” one of the men said.

The two men left the room while the other three bind the unconscious man's hands above his head. When he's raised up, Chin and Danny can barely recognize his face, but they recognize the tattoos on the arms. 

"Oh God!” Danny yelled. “Steve! What did you do to him?!”

“Leave him! Don't you know who he is!? You've kidnapped a cop! You've got the head of Five-0!” Chin yelled as well.

None of the men responded or even paid attention to what Danny and Chin were saying. They simply completed their work in silence and hung Steve, by his bound wrists, to a chain that was hanging from a beam that went along the ceiling of the room. The men also bound his feet tightly together to keep Steve from kicking out should he regain consciousness.

"What you want from him? Why did you bring Steve here?” Chin demanded, but didn't get a reply.

"Why isn't he conscious?! What did you do to him?!” Danny demanded as well.

“The same thing we did to you,” Jack finally answered. “With a little something extra to knock him out.”

"You will pay for that, believe me,” Danny growled.

Jack looked at Danny and laugh, “Do you really believe that, Detective? You don't look like you're in any position to be making threats.”

"He's ready Jack. You can make the call.” one of the men said.

"Okay, Ced. I'll let Fabian know. Cut off his shirt and try to wake him up. Fabian will want his full attention for what's next,” Jack said while walking out of the room.

Jack made his way toward the room the Fabian was in and stopped in front of it. He knocked on the door a couple of times before putting his hand on the knob, turning and pushing the door open.

"Are you awake?" Jack asked

"Yes, did you prepare him?" Fabian asked from his position on the bed.

"He's ready for you. Ced is trying to wake him up."

“Good. Very good.” Fabian said as he moved to stand up from the bed. "Do you think that he will give me the CODE of my father's file?"

"We will try our best to pull it out of him, don't worry Fabian.” Jack said reassuringly.

"He's caused a lot of pain to my family and I want him to pay for that.”

"I'm sure you do.” Jack said. “Let's go.”

**H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5**

 

In the room with Chin, Danny and Steve, Ced tore Steve's T-shirt apart and the sight of Steve's bruised body made Chin and Danny gasp in shock. Steve's torso had been full of already forming blue and purple bruises. There were some especially painful looking spots around his ribs. Danny couldn't bear to see the pain the bruises and cuts on his friend's body. He knew that Steve had to be in quite a bit of pain. 

"You bastard! What did you do to him?" Danny yelled.

"Hey Super SEAL... it's time to wake up," Ced said while standing in front of Steve. The guard began to slap his face, but with each slap, the force increased as did the man's voice. Steve, however, showed no signs of regaining consciousness.

“Aragon, bring something to wake him up,” Ced said. “In the first aid kit on that other table there should be some alcohol pads or something.”

Aragon nodded his head and rummaged around in a nearby first aid kit for something to revive the unconscious man. After a few moments Aragon found what he was looking for and returned to Ced's side. He handed Ced a couple of alcohol pads and they were waved under Steve's nose a couple of times hoping the smell would wake Steve up.

At first, Steve showed no signs of returning to consciousness, but slowly, his head moved from side to side and his nose wrinkled in disgust. Steve slowly opened his eyes, but his vision was blurry. He opened and closed his eyes several times until his vision was clear. The first thing that Steve saw was Aragon's face and instantly Steve tensed his body in anticipation of a continued beating.

"Don't be scared, I'm not going to do anything else to you... yet. You need to save your strength for what's next,” Aragon said as he moved away from Steve.

The moment Steve had an unobstructed view, he recognized  the other people who were in the room with him. "Danny, Chin are you okay?" Steve is surprised by how weak and shaky his voice is. 

"Yes, we're good. What about you?" Chin replied.

"I'm good, Danny, are you okay?" Steve asked.

Danny didn't reply right away, but kept his head lowered, avoiding making eye contact with Steve. 

"Danny, what's wrong?" Chin asked him worriedly.

"I'm good," Danny replied in a whisper. Slowly he raised his head and made contact with Steve's worried eyes. Danny wondered what his face showed to Steve. Was it the anger and confusion at being captured for no apparent reason? Was it the worry for the bruises on Steve's body and for how they were going to make it out of this situation alive? He didn't know.

"Why'd you do it, Steve? Why'd you give yourself up to this maniac?!” Danny questioned. “We don't have a back up plan for how to get out of this alive!” Danny's voice was filled with anger, fear and guilt, and Steve was smiling at him? “What are you smiling at!?” Danny demanded, “Did that beating knock something else loose in your head?!”

Steve chuckled, then winced at the pain that caused his body.

"Steve I swear to god, if we get from this situation alive, I will personally take you to see a psychiatrist!"

"Danny, calm down," Chin said softly, “There's no use getting worked up.”

There was movement to their side and Fabian entered the room. "I see that you started the conversation without me..." He looked around the room and noticed that Steve was conscious. "Oh the beauty is awake now. How is our SEAL feeling?" Fabian asked Steve.

Steve stares at the man, but doesn't respond. If this is their captor, he doesn't recognize. "Who are you?" Steve asked.

"Is that the only phrase you know? I'm impressed with your acting abilities and am tempted to believe you,” Fabian replied. “So Commander, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?”

"What do you want?" Steve replied.

"I want the code! My father's file code!" Fabian demanded.

"Code? What code are you talking about?” Steve asked with a confused look.

“So it's the hard way you want,” Fabian said. “We can do that.”

“I'm sure that I haven't met you before, maybe you made a mistake and I am not the person who you think I am," Steve said. Before he could take a breath, Steve received a punch to his stomach and the same bruised spot. He clenched his jaw and tried to breathe through the pain that coursed through his body.

"You animal! Why did you do that to him?" Danny's voice echoed around the room.

"Shut your mouth or I will put a bullet through your skull, you hear me?!" Aragon said as he moved behind Danny's chair and Ced moved behind Chin's chair.

"What do you say now, Steve? Do you remember what I'm talking about?” Fabian asked.

"I really don't know who you are or what you're talking about,” Steve said with a shaky voice.

"I guess we keep doing this the hard way,” Fabian said with a shrug. “I'm Baldwin... Fabian Baldwin.”

Within seconds of hearing the name, Steve knew who the man was, but continued to stare at him with a blank face.

"I still can't recognize you. Sorry." Steve replied.

Fabian laughed. "Did you really think you could hide the fact that you know who I am?”

"Okay, you're Fabian Baldwin. What do you want Mr. Fabian Baldwin?”

Fabian stepped up close to Steve before speaking with a tight and controlled voice. “I want the code. I want the code to my father's file.”

"Sorry I don't know any codes, and especially your father's code." Steve again replied.

Before Steve is aware of what's happening to him, he's in severe pain from his head to his chest as he's beaten again by another thug. Gasping to breath only makes his chest hurt more. 

"I've warned you believe me this is the easiest thing that may happen to you," Fabian said.

"Steve, what code is he talking about?” Danny asked worriedly.

"I...I don't... know,” Steve stammered. Again, more punches connected with his body. By now hanging by his wrists has numbed a lot of his body, but the jostling from the blows makes him flinch. 

Distantly, though it shouldn't be since they're in the same room, Steve heard Chin calling out, but he couldn't make out what was being said. 

"Stop! Please just stop," Chin begged. The muzzle of the gun was pressed into the back of his neck.

"This is the last warning for you two! If I hear any interruption to Mr. Fabian I will put a bullet in both of your skulls," Aragon said.

"Aragon, don't be so harsh. They're just trying to protect their friend. I don't have a problem with that. Maybe their begging will get through to the Commander and he'll give me the information I want,” Fabian said with an air of arrogance.

While the others were concentrating on Chin and Danny, Steve took a moment to attempt to get his mind in the right place. He needed to concentrate on finding a way for Chin, Danny and himself to get out. 'Push the pain away. Think about beautiful things. Think of happy things.' Steve thought. 

He smiled as he remembered the trip to the mountains he took with Danny and Grace. Danny nagged the whole time they were there, but Steve knew, deep inside, that Danny was enjoying himself. How could he not? Grace was having the time of her life and that made Steve smile even more.

"What are you smiling about?" Fabian asked.

"Huh?" Steve eyes were looking to Fabian in confusion.

"I asked you, what are you smiling about?"

"I didn't smile," Steve said as he attempted to shake his head

"You love it, right? You have brain problems and  it makes you love all this situation right? It's in your blood… I can imagine this from a person like you who takes other lives and acts like a hero for doing that... more than that you did not mind to pay for it by others lives, even worse you let them kill your father as a price for your stupid mistakes!"

"I didn't kill anybody without a reason! For my country's safety, for my people's safety! Not just for nothing, and I think you know nothing about my father to talk about him."

"Do you believe all that shit you just said?! When you kill someone, even a terrorist, they have family, they have children did you ever think about their feelings?"

Steve snorted. "That's rich considering terrorists do the same thing to the people they kill!” Steve looked at Fabian, “Did you bring me here to give me a lesson in humanity?! You have no right to talk! You act 'normal' and vilify my actions, then you kidnap my friend just to bring me here and torture me... ALL FOR SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT!” Steve yelled.

"You're lying and you're so bad at it! I know you know exactly what I'm talking about! I will get the information I want! You're the last person to know about it and I won't give up until I get it!” 

Steve is careful to mask is emotions as he wonders about his superiors who know all about his missions.

"What? Are you scared for the two other bastards? Colonel Mark and Captain Edward?! Don't worry, I think they finally have peace."

"What did you do to them?" Steve voice was more like a whisper

"Nothing much... I just tried to pull the code out of them, but they refuse so I killed them," Fabian said with a shrug.

"You're a dead man, you're a dead man!" Steve yelled.

"Calm down Stevie, just give me the code and believe me, I will free you and your friends without any problems," Fabian said in a sickeningly smooth voice.

"Go to hell!" Steve yelled again

"I'm sure we will both end up there... but not before I free my father,” Fabian replied.

"You're so ambitious,” Steve commented.

"Now, give me the information I want. Give me the code!” Fabian demanded.

"I have nothing for you... so you might as well kill me!”

"Maybe I just will,” Fabian said, “But before I do that, I have some other things I need to try.”

Fabian motioned for Jack to join him and when the man was at his side, he whispered something in his ear. Jack nodded, pulled a knife from his pocket and took two steps towards Steve. Danny's eyes widened in fear, while Chin clenched his jaw in anger. Steve stared at the man in front of him, muscles tight, as he waited for what was going to happen to him.

Jack raised his right hand and dug the sharp knife into Steve's right upper arm. Steve clinched his jaw more as Jack started to pull the knife down through the muscles in Steve's arm. Every so often, Jack stopped and twisted the knife a bit. He smiled evilly when Steve gasped in pain, but showed no other signs of pain.

 "Jack, I think you should make it more painful" Fabian said.

 With Fabian's last word Jack pulled the knife out of Steve's arm, then with great force, stabbed it into his shoulder and twisted. Steve cried out in pain, as much frequency as the blood flowed from the other cut. 

"Well, Commander?” Fabian said, “Are you going to give me the information I want?”

"I.. I to…I told you,…. Go to the he..ll," Steve managed to grit out.

Jack pulled the knife out which cause Steve even more pain. Steve tries to block it out, to breath through it, but it's too much. He was still weak from the beating he got earlier and now it felt as if his very soul was giving up and leaving his body. Fine tremors of pain ripple through him and he was fading in and out of consciousness. Suddenly there was another spike of white hot pain as the knife in plunged back into his shoulder and his nearly hoarse voice cried out again.

Steve distantly heard Chin and Danny's voice calling out, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. His mind was too focused on the next round of damage that Jack's knife is doing to his shoulder. More blood dribbles down his side and drips onto his foot.

Then everything became quiet.

  **H50H50H50H50H50**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3 ** :

Steve felt something throbbing in his right side. He was tired and didn't want to wake up, but with each passing second, the pain increased. He tried to ignore it and remain asleep, but he couldn't. He slowly opened his eyes, but the bright lighting caused him to close them tightly again. After several moments, he opened his eyes again, not much more than the first time, so that he could get used to the light. 

He was in a room with blank white walls around him and he was hanging from a beam that was attached to the ceiling. For a moment he's confused about where he's at, but then he remembers what has happened and he searches, as best he can, for his friends. His eyes finally land on Chin's worried face.

"Hey Steve, you finally decide to wake up," Chin said.

"Yeah... I guess,” Steve replied with a bit of a huff and a bit of a smile.

"How are you feeling, Babe?" Danny asked.

"I am fine, don't worry," Steve responded.

"Fine?! You hardly look anything but fine!” Danny exclaimed.

"Danny, Chin, we need to find a way to get out of here. I left a clue for Kono, but I don't know if she would have found it or not.” Steve said choosing to ignore Danny yelling at him.

"The place doesn't contain any windows and the only way to outside is that door," Chin said.

"What about the binds on your wrists? Can you break them?” Steve asked as he looked at their wrists.

"We tried that before they brought you here, but it didn't work. They're too tight, plus we're tied to our chairs,” Danny explained.

"There has been a way...," Steve mumbled. He was hit with a wave of pain and clenched his teeth, willing his body to calm down but the pain became too much. He could feel his pulse rapidly throbbing in his shoulder, which he just realized was covered with a bandage. Each thudding beat has him crying out in pain.

"Steve, hey... hey listen Super-SEAL, try to concentrate with me," Danny said

"O... okay," Steve responded with intermittent breaths.

"What about that code, why he is sure that you know it?" Danny asked

"Because.. I.. I do..." Steve panted out

"Hey stay with me! Tell us about it, try to take your mind away from your pain."

After several breaths Steve said, "I am not sure if I can because it was classified file."

"What? Did I hear you right.. Did you say classified?!" Danny yelled

"Yes, Danny, it's a classified file."

"Are you kidding with me?! Fabian and each one of his men know every detail about your life and about that code and you said it's classified?!” Danny took a breath to calm himself and he looked at Steve, “Fabian can reach two soldiers and have them killed... then tell you about it and from your reaction I can tell you know them some way. The classified information isn't so classified anymore.”

Steve answered with a sad voice, “They were my superiors.”

"Steve, I know this file was classified, but Danny is right, they know more about this than they're letting on, but there's something in that file that they need that code for.” Chin said.

After several moments, Steve starts to speak, "We were the only three who knew this file code. Command wanted to make sure that access to the file was limited so they only told certain people involved with the mission about it. Colonel Mark from the Air Force, Captain Edward, my superior with the Navy and me. Obviously, since Fabian has killed them and I... we're here, the Captain and Colonel didn't give up the information... or it was incorrect. He's not going to give up until he gets that information from me... but I can't let that happen.”

"What did he do for all this?"

"He was a terrorist. Baldwin was a Diplomat from Mexico, but did a lot of shady, under the table business. He had a company in the U.S. that was targeting politicians. This caused a crisis between the U.S. And several countries. He was also into narcotics, money laundering and selling classified information.”

"And they can't do anything to him because he was a diplomat, right?"

"Yes, that's right. For this reason also they made his file classified. They knew that he had several people who would try to save him, but none of us knew that he had another son.”

"Did you kill him?" Chin asked.

"That mission was a disaster. We lost six of our best me, Captain Edward had a permanent damage to his leg. Unfortunately, we killed his two sons and close to 23 of his men were killed or arrested. Nobody mentioned that he still had another son.”

"You avoided answering his question Steve!!"

"Sorry, but I can't answer this one," Steve said with a shake of his head.

"What about you? Did you make it out without any scratch from this mission?" All that Steve can do is to put a sad smile on his face with all those memory.

** H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5 **

"Kalakaua," Kono said when she answered her phone.

"Is this Kono's phone?"

"Yes, I am Kono, who is this?"

"I am Jane Isaac the manager of  the Ocean Grill restaurant. I'm sorry for calling you so early in the morning, but one of our waiters found something with your name and number on it.”

"Okay... what you want me to do?" Kono asked as she stifled a yawn.

"I am not sure. Five-0 and SOS is also written there. I don't know what it all means, but I know that Five-0 is the Governor's task force...”

"Is there anything else written there?"

"No this the only things we found"

"Okay, I am on my way to you, can you give me the address please?"

After taking the address, Kono asked her to not let anybody touch the table and ended the call. Before leaving her house, Kono called Chin, Steve and Danny several times but on one answered. Within thirty minutes she arrived at the restaurant, and noticed that a few tables were already filled with people having breakfast. Kono asked where the manager's office was, walked to it and knocked on the door.

When the door opened, Kono introduced herself. “I'm Officer Kalakaua. We spoke earlier?”

"Nice to meet you, I hope that you'll be able to help.”

"Explain to me what happened...”

"I'm not exactly sure. Let me show you what was found,” the manager said.

“That would be great. Thanks.”

They leave the manager's office and make their way to the table. “Would you like something to drink?”

"No thanks, I am in a hurry,” Kono responds.

They get to the table and written in a brown substance is: [50 Kono 808-555-3245 Five-0 SOS]

"Do you know who was sitting here?" Kono asked as she pulled out her phone to take some pictures.

"This one for sure from yesterday because nobody use this table since that morning."

"Nobody's from night shift is here?"

"No, I am sorry, but if it's so important I will call one of them to come."

"Yes, please, if you don't mind," Kono said with a nod of her head.

Kono looked around while she waited for the manager and one of the employees from the night before. She couldn't tell if there were any other messages left for her by the person sitting at the table. Twenty minutes passed and the manager returned with another man who appeared to be in his late 20s.

"Officer Kalakaua, this is Mr. Nelson. He was one of the waiters from yesterday evening.”

"Nice to meet you,” Kono said, shaking his hand.

"Thank you, how can I help you Officer?”

"Can you remember who was sitting at the third table yesterday?”

“Yes, of course. Each one of the waiters is responsible for a specific table. This is the table in my section.”

"What can you tell me about the person who sat here?”

"There was nothing odd about him. He came in by himself, sat at the table and waited about 10 minutes before he asked me for a cup of coffee. I got him the coffee, then about five minutes after that, several men, maybe 4 or 5 of them, joined him. Then the first man ordered all of them beers. When they finished, they all left together.”

"Can you describe him, the first man?"

"He was tall, handsome, kind of thin, but looked like he worked out. He had on a white T-shirt and dark blue cargo pants.”

"Did he have any other identifying characteristics?”

The man thought for a moment before nodding. “Yes! He had tattoos on his upper arm. I could only see part of it though.”

Kono let out a breath. She knew who was being described.

"You know him?" The manager asked.

Kono nodded her head. “That sounds like my boss.”

"So do you think he's in some kind of trouble? Nelson asked.

"I am not sure yet, but please try your best to remember everything about their behavior yesterday.”

Kono made some calls to HPD and the crime lab to get as many people to the restaurant as possible to process the scene and speak with potential witnesses. Kono also had the manager to clear the dining area of people so that the lab technician could do their job.

Every so often, Kono tries to get in touch with Chin or Danny, but again, they weren't answering. Even if they were busy, it wasn't like them to not get back to her... or to send her a text message to let her know what was going on.

Kono walked to the parking lot to search out there for clues when she spotted a truck she was certain belonged to Steve. She walked up to it, check the VIN number and license plate number with the list she had in her phone of the cars belonging to herself, Chin, Danny and Steve. When the numbers matched, she tried to open the doors, but they were locked.

"Oh, what happened to you, Steve?” she said to herself. “I hope you're all right.”

While Kono searches around the truck, she's startled by the ringing of her phone. She glances at it and the ID shows that it's one of the technicians. “Hi Mark, are you here?”

"Yeah. It's a mad house here, but I'm at the table. Where are you?”

"I'm outside by Steve's truck. Did you bring your kit?”

"Yes. I'm about to start collecting the evidence right now.”

"Okay, I need to finish what I'm doing, and I'll be in to help you.”

"Take your time, see you later,” Mark replied before ending the call.

Kono slid her phone back in her pocket. She looked around at the area, she just searched and sighed when she didn't see anything. She motioned for a couple of officers over to the truck to watch it, then heads back to the restaurant.

“Mark... what have you found?” Kono said by way of greeting when she gets to the table.

"Hey Kono... I found several fingerprints. It's going to take a while to determine who they belong to.”

“Send it all to Charlie. Have him to set aside Steve's prints, if they're found, and focus on everyone else.” Kono looked over the prints. "Have you found anything else besides fingerprints?”

"Unfortunately, no," Mark said with a shake of his head.

"So now we have to wait to see what Charlie will find. Thanks for getting out here so quickly, Mark.”

"You're welcome. Any time." Mark replied as he gathered his things and left.

Kono made her way to the manager to thank her and explain that the police would be finishing up soon before she left to go to the office.

** H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5 **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for being too late but it take me time to find a beta reader then it become so busy in the work, finally now I have time to post it.  
> I hope that I could post next chapters in a regular intervals.  
> My great thank to the person who make my fiction worth to read simply n2deep.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4: **

**Operation Redacted**

**03:00 December 2007**

"Listen well ladies, we have one target and we will not return without it. No matter what happens, we need him alive. We will be dividing into three groups and each group will have four members. McGarrett is Alpha leader, Dwayne is Beta leader, Venn is Charlie leader and I'm Delta leader," Captain Edward said. "Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir," the men replied.

"Anyone have any questions?"

"No, sir," the group replied.

"Whatever happens, we are not representing the U.S. on this mission. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then let's start this mission" Steve gave his order and then each one of his team join his group in their planned way.

Alpha to the front door of Baldwin estate, Beta to left, Charlie to the rear and Delta to the right.

"Watch your six," one of the leaders said.

Alpha team made their way to the front door. "Looks like we've got some guards over here," Adam whispered to his team through his mic.

"I will take the right," they heard Leon respond.

"Leave the middle one for me," Adam replied.

"So that leaves me the left," Patrick said.

They waited until they heard Steve's voice. "You're authorized to eliminate them." In less than a minute, the three guards were laying on the floor.

"Let's go, move move move," Steve ordered.

When they reached the front door, they surrounded it "Beta team, report!"

"Beta team to Alpha team left side is filtered we're on our way inside."

"Charlie team, report!"

"Charlie team to Alpha team, we have our positions. You're good to go when ready."

"Alpha team this is Delta, we're inside the house, but we notice some movement on the first floor."

"Alpha to Delta, roger that."

Patrick stood directly in front of the door carrying the breaching tool when he received Steve order he crushes the door open. Steve was the first who enter followed by his team,

"Nine is clear," Patrick explained.

"Three is clear," Adam response.

They heard gunfire from outside, but complete their way silently toward the stairs. Suddenly the light turn on and seven men spread through the first floor while shooting toward Alpha team members. They ran rapidly backward and each one hides behind what he found useful as a barrier.

"Is everyone okay?" Steve asked.

"Yes," came the reply from Adam and Patrick, but no response from Leon.

"Leon, are you okay?"

"Yeah… Yes, I.. I am,"

"What's wrong buddy?"

"Don't worry, just scratch," Leon replied.

"I will take nine," and "Three," Patrick and Adam said at the same time.

"Leon hold your position, I will make my way to you. Adam and Patrick cover me," Steve said.

They exchanged fire with Baldwin's men. Patrick eliminated two from his side while Adam eliminated one, during that Steve reaches Leon side.

"Hey, let me see what's wrong," Steve said

"It's... it's okay, I told... told you, it's just... just scratch," Leon panted out.

"No man," Steve said with a shake of his head. "This is deep. You need a medic."

"Then try to...to fini... sh this mission fast," Leon said with a grin.

"We will...," Steve replied.

"Beta team update your situation?"

"Beta to Alpha, we lost one, but left area is clear now."

"Leon needs a medic. We're in the ground floor near to clear it, make your way to him."

"Roger that."

"Alpha team to Delta, we will make our way to upstairs."

"Delta team to Alpha, we cleared the rear side and take the way upstairs."

"Roger that."

"Alpha team to Charlie, what's your position?" Steve did not receive any answer.

"Patrick... Adam, I'm heading upstairs. Cover me." Steve said.

"Roger." came their reply.

"Hold on buddy," he mentions to Leon, then explore the area to find the best way. He made his way to another barrier, several gunfire passed beside him.

"Steve, take the three side, I eliminate all of nine guard," Patrick point to Steve.

Steve made his way to three side and start to climb the first stair when gunfire from the top passed beside his arm, then a body fall from upstairs to him, he moves fast to avoid it, then recognize the bullet that implanted in his skull,

"You're clear to move," Adam said.

He completed his way until he reached the middle part of the stairs when he heard the door crash from the right side. He crouched down, but unfortunately after receiving three bullets to his body which made him fall to the floor. There was heavy gunfire exchanged between Baldwin's men and his teammate.

Steve felt someone running up the stairs towards him, then heard Patrick's voice, "Steve... you need to move! Steve!"

Steve tried to push himself to stand up, but couldn't. Steve saw a man approach him and instantly, a bullet passed through his head and he fell like a sack of potatoes. Steve heard Adam shout Leon's name as he used the guardrail to stand. Steve was shocked to see Leon standing in the middle of the room being shot up by Baldwin's men. Steve cries out Leon's name while returning fire on the men with the help of Adam and Patrick.

After several moments the place was quiet and they eliminate all of Baldwin's men. They did a quick search for any other hostiles before Steve bent towards Leon's still body, he leaned upon him and takes his still body between his hand.

"I am sorry buddy, I am sorry," he still quite in this position for a long time.

"Steve we need to move" Adam tried his best to prevent his tears from falling.

"Steve, are you okay? You got shot, right?"

"Let's move," Steve responded, ignoring Patrick's question and moving along the landing with his team following him.

When Adam passed beside one of the bodies on the floor, he looked at it, "This is Baldwin's son, Chase, right?"

"I think so," Patrick answered after he glanced at the body.

"Keep moving," Steve ordered harshly.

They enter through the middle door to find delta team securing the area.

"Alpha team are you okay?" Captain Edward asked.

"Yes, sir," the men replied.

"What's wrong with your leg, sir?" Steve asked.

"It's just a bullet. Where's Leon?"

No one of them answered they only bend their faces down. "We lost all Charlie's team members," he said with a strong but sad voice, then continued, "Let's get our HVT (high value target) and finish this mission without another loss. We think that our guy went to the last room on this floor." he pointed the way with his hand.

The men went back into their group and Alpha went to the right and Delta to the left and made their way toward the right side then headway toward their target room.

When they reach the door Captain Edward shouted, "Baldwin you're surrounded, and you have no more men to protect you so, it's better to give up!"

"In your dreams! I'll kill myself before that happens!" came Baldwin's response.

"We should move fast, we need him alive!" Captain Edward whispered to them.

"I will sneak to his room from the window" Steve said with a shaky voice.

"Are you okay?" the Captain asked Steve again.

"Yes sir, just try to delay him."

"Be as fast as possible Steve, we have no time!"

"Roger that," with his last word he connected himself to some cable, linked it to Patrick's belt, then slowly made his way out of the window.

Steve carefully walked along the ledge to Baldwin's room. When he reached it, he peeked through and saw Baldwin with a gun facing the door. Steve pushed the window open slowly and quietly entered the room. He made sure not to make any unnecessary noise while he signaled his team with the locator device that he made it.

When Steve got their response, he took a final calming breath and moved directly behind Baldwin. Steve reached out and grabbed Baldwin's hand that was holding the gun. He twisted the man's wrist until the gun fell and kicked it away.

While Steve was momentarily distracted, he got an elbow to the stomach and he and Baldwin fell backwards, hitting a wall. With the air knocked out of him, Baldwin is able to get out of Steve's grasp and begins punching him. Steve quickly recovered and was able to grab Baldwin again.

"Baldwin you should give up, there is no way to go" they heard Captain Edward voice from the middle of the room while watching the other members spread around the room.

"Steve it's okay to let him go," Steve loosened his grip which allowed Baldwin escape and run towards his desktop to grip a small knife and try to stab himself with it, but Steve was faster than him and was able to get to the man, grab his hand and prevent him from doing that.

For a moment they struggled to push the other away when suddenly Steve felt Baldwin turn to face him and the sharp metal dug into his side. Steve cried out in pain, but still held on to Baldwin's hand. Baldwin pulled the knife out some and pushed it back into Steve's side with a twist.

Baldwin gasped softly and Steve looked up at him to notice Baldwin's eyes widen in shock, then he dropped to the floor. Behind him stood Patrick with his own weapon. Steve breaths out, then crumple to the floor in pain. Instantly, Patrick is at his side.

"Medic! We need a medic here!" Patrick shouted with a shaky voice. "Steve... buddy hold on please… Steve please... you gotta fight Steve!"

"Pat… it.. It hurts."

"I know buddy, I know."

"Patrick give me a space," Ryan, the team medic, said as he bent down beside Steve. He began to remove Steve's gear and shirts.

"You're idiot! What's this? Oh god!" Adam yelled from the side.

Steve's abdomen was not only cut from Baldwin's knife, but there were two bullet holes – one to his upper right chest and the other to his stomach.

"He needs to be in operation room in less than hour or we will lose him," Brain said with a worried voice.

"Hey bro stay with us? Steve hey you still owe me, you remember?" Patrick said as he tried to keep Steve awake, but he could tell Steve's body was shutting down. Patrick reached out to check for a pulse and he could barely feel it. He watched as Steve's eyes closed and his breathing stopped.

"No, no, no, Steve, no please don't do this to us, Steve, Steve, Noooo..." Patrick screamed.

** H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5 **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot to every one who reviewed , Favorited or even just click to read this story I really appreciate it.
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and what will come .. let me know what you think please :)
> 
> From this chapter and ahead there will be a lot of graphic depictions of violence, torture and whump, a lot of Steve whump ( whom I like so much by the way, but I am a big fan of whump so forgive me ;)
> 
> I can't pass without say a big thank you to my gorgeous beta reader simply n2deep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

"Hi Charlie, how are you?" Kono asked when she joined the man. 

"Great to see you around" He replied as he looked up from what he was doing.

"Did you find anything?" Kono asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, I found Commander McGarrett finger prints as you expected, but there is also another thirteen finger prints."

Kono deflated a bit, "Can you show me please to whom its belong?"

"Sure," he pressed a button, then several images showed on the screen.

"We can exclude those four women and this boy, because as Nelson said there were five men with him,” Kono said. Charlie removed the images of the people Kono pointed to. “Now we're left with those eight men. Can you start on that for me?”

"I already started, those two men are British tourist who just arrived in Hawaii in the last week,” Charlie said. “From their background, I don't think they have anything to do with this.”

"What about these six, is there any relation between them?"

"These two are Mexican brothers, but nothing for the rest of the prints," Charlie said. 

"I think these two are our clue to solve this case," Kono said as she studied the pictures of the men.

"Why did you think that?” Charlie asked.

"Nelson said there were five men other than Steve, and now we're left with six. Two of them are brother so it's possible they could be working with Steve kidnapper."

"Is it officially kidnapping case?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"I hope not, but this is what I think now."

"Have you heard from Chin or Danny?"

"Nothing, I even tried to track their phones, but I reached a dead end. I have a feeling that wherever they are, they're together.”

"We will find them, don't worry,” Charlie said sympathetically.

"I hope so,” Kono sighed. “I have to go to HPD and see if they can send someone to their houses. If you find anything, please call me.”

"Of course,” Charlie assured her, “the minute I find out anything more. And be careful, okay?”

"I will take care, thanks a lot Charlie, see you soon."

** H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5 **

"Please stop, please he will not say anything even if you kill him,"

Another cry of pain spread through the room, more punches and kicks delivered to their friend's body, but nothing they said made the attack stop.

He was aware, but had no power to react or talk, his mind was concentrated on one thing, not to show his friends his pain. He knew exactly how it felt to see someone important to you in pain, under torture, or even die in front of you. A lot of his friends died in front of him during a mission or inside the battlefield Leon has been just one of them who pay his own life for him.

He was talking to himself, laughed in his mind when he remembered Patrick first word when he awake from his long coma

"I swear to GOD if you do that again, I will kill you myself! What were you thinking by hiding your injuries huh?" he was interrupted by Fabian voice.

"I see you're smiling again, why you don't share it with us?! Maybe we would laugh with you."

His pain prevents him from opening his mouth, he would not show Fabian what he wants, he should resist it and do something, he raised his eyes to meet Fabian's.

"Oh, what does the look mean? Huh, did you think that you may scare me with your glares? Or did you believe that you are superhuman as what your friend thought?" he only received silence.

"So, you want now to play the silent game? Okay, as you want," he motioned to Ced to leave the room, then turned to look at Steve. "I am sure you will appreciate the next level," he whispered in Steve ear, then gave Steve's injured shoulder a punch makes him curled on himself in pain.

After several minutes he heard Danny's voice. "Don't you dare do that to him!"

"I will kill you if you put that on him," Chin added.

Fabian laughed at Danny and Chin's threats. "You two are so funny. It was a good idea to bring you here." Fabian turned to face Steve, "Commander, I think you will love this so open your eyes, I don't want you to be surprised."

Steve finally opened his eyes and looked at Fabian's hand. His body became rigid and he could feel his blood rushing through his body. His breathing has been already shallow, but now he's nearly gasping as waves of pain spread through him. His body jumps involuntarily as his muscles spasm from the electric shock, he is receiving at the hands of Fabian.

"Stop, please stop, you're going to kill him," Chin begged, his voice sounding pained.

The pain stopped for a few seconds, but his mu _scles still twitched as the remaining electricity died away._

"Steve…. Steve you can hear me?" Danny screamed.

Steve wanted to assure them that he was okay, but he was in too much pain to move. In the end, all he could do was groan.

"What is the code Steven?" Fabian said and when he hadn't received any answer, he pressed the stun into Steve chest and turned it on. Steve cried in pain and his body twitched again and again under the force of the current. After fifteen seconds it was stopped and he struggled to breathe and could barely open his eyes.

"What do you think now, is it good?" Fabian asked sarcastically. "I hope you've decided to talk because I don't have all day. What is the code!?”

"I… ah.." he was fighting to take a breath, " I do… not know" again the baton was pressed into his body and the torture continued. It lasted for a full minute this time. Sixty seconds of burning sensation spread through each cell of his body. When the current stop his body continued to seizure for another minute.

The voices around him waiver in and out, but he can’t recognize it. Danny's voice shouting and Fabian voice talking near to his face, but nothing was understood. It takes him around seven minutes to resume his regular breathing, then his vision and hear start to clear.

"I told you to shut up," Aragon said while send a punch to Danny's face.

"Don't touch him you bastard," his voice was barely heard and so shaky to understood.

"What did you say?" Fabian asked.

"Don't touch him," Steve repeated as he tried to make his voice strong and not shaky like it felt.

"If you don't want them to be hurt, just ask them to cooperate with my men orders or I can't guarantee what will happen.”

"Danny please just do as they ask," Steve begged with a raspy voice. He looked into Danny's eyes and could see what his torture was doing to his friend. Steve knew the guilt Danny was feeling and knew that he felt responsible for Steve's pain. Somehow Steve manages to smile when he spoke, “It's okay,” and at that, Danny nodded his head and Steve dropped his head down.

"Should I ask again or you will talk by yourself?” Fabian asked.

"Go to the hell,” Steve growled. He bit his lip when Fabian's hand moved towards his chest, but then Fabian changed its direction and impacted with his injured shoulder. Steve knew that it would be painful, but there was no word in the world that could describe the level of pain he was currently feeling. He tried to keep from screaming, but the pain was too much and tore from his throat loudly. The electrical current pulsed through his body and eventually it shut down from the pain and Steve passed out.

** H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5 **

"Alfredo and Armando Marcos work in a gift shop on Honolulu Street from two years, it's a branch of Marcos gift shops, which belongs to their family"

"They have any relation with the other? I mean the other four?"

"Unfortunately no. I've checked their two phones record and it was strange that they did not speak through it without anybody except each other, so I think that they have another way to connect with other people. Also, I found some calls among them that occurred while they were together, which is really strange."

"What about their files did it includes any previous crimes?" Kono asked.

"Armando was released from the prison four months ago. He was in for participating in a robbery with three other people. They stole a store safe and critically wounded the workers.”

"Was Alfredo with him?” Kono asked.

"No, he has a clean record. He's very different than his brother. Everything I've found is positive. He also does a lot of work with charities.”

"I think I should go have a talk with them. Maybe I'll get more information... or some evidence,” Kono said.

“I don't think it's a good idea. Armando is known for being violent. He's been written up so many times during his stay in prison. He was in solitary confinement for 30 days and had his prison sentence extended.”

Kono smiled. “Don't worry. If I get a bad feeling about the place, I'll call HPD for back-up.”

Charlie nodded his head. “Still, be careful.”  
  
Kono promised that she'd be careful, then got the information for the shop where the Brothers were employed, went to her car and headed for the location. After a short drive, Kono reached the shop, parked nearby and looked around. It was at a fairly high end touristy location and she wondered how someone who owned a business in the area got involved with kidnapping police officers.

 

She got out of her car and walked to the shop. When she entered through the open door, she was greeted by the sight of Alfredo smiles gently at a customer he was talking to. Kono took the time to look around the store until they finished their conversation. After several minutes she had the feeling that someone is watching her. She turned and saw Armando heading towards her with what she thought was a charming smile, but it sent shivers down her back.

“Welcome to my shop, beautiful. How can I help you?”

"Thank you I''ll just wait for Mr. Alfredo to end his conversation, I would like to ask him some questions," Kono replied.

Armando gave a fake pout. "Oh, I'm sad. Do I not meet your standards? Or there is a relationship between you two?"

She looked at him angrily and then lifted her shirt to show part of her badge attached to her jeans belt.

"Oh my. Beautiful and a cop? Why do you waste such beauty on something so dangerous? You could be a great model.”

"I did not ask for your opinion," Kono said as she looked at him in disgust. She turned and went to Alfredo once she saw he was finished with his conversation.

"Welcome Señorita. How can I serve you?" Alfredo asked with a charming smile.

"I am Officer Kono Kalakaua of Five-0, the Governor's Task Force. I would like to ask you some questions, if possible,”

"What did my foolish brother do now?” Alfredo asked with a sigh.

"Not just your brother, but you too. We found both of your fingerprints on a restaurant table that was the last known location of Commander Steve McGarrett.”

"I think you're wrong, we did not go to any restaurant today," Alfredo said

"I didn't say today,” Kono replied. “I was talking about last night, Sir. Were you at Ocean Grill Restaurant at any time last night?"

"Yes, we had our dinner there last night," Alfredo said with a smile, “but we did not kidnap anyone. I've had to keep watch on my brother to make sure he doesn't do anything foolish to get sent back to prison.”

Just as Kono was about to ask a follow-up question, her phone vibrated with a text message. She excused herself to check it.

"Sent the photos to Nelson and he recognized Steve and the other five. Alfredo and Armando were two of them."

Kono put her phone back in her pocket before going back to Alfredo, "What time did you have dinner and was there anyone else with you and your brother?”

"It was around seven and we were alone,” Alfredo responded.

"Thank you for your cooperation,” Kono said as she turned to leave.

"Oh, that's it? I was hoping to give you a tour of the store,” Alfredo said.

"I'm sorry. Not today. I don't have the time. Maybe another time. Thank you again,” Kono replied as she walked out.

** H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5 **

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your review were really amazing, I appreciate each word in it, it gives me happy moments each time I read it, and it makes me so excited to write more and more so, thanks to infinite and beyond ;)  
> I hope you like this chapter and I’m waiting for your reviews so please keep it on..  
> I reached chapter 9 in writing but it’s still need to be beta’d ( I want so badly to post it all now to share it with you and hear your opinion but I think this will be a bad idea XD) .  
> I am sorry for each guest who leaves a review and I did not answer it because I only can replay to the member of the site, I want to say thank you I will keep your world in my mind.  
> Continued thanks to my awesome betas simply n2deep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for each member of this great fan page who review, favorite or follow my story. Your words really give me a lot of happy moment.  
> For this chapter it’s not beat’d because my beta reader busy now with her collage and exams and it may take her a long time, please forgive me for any mistakes ( English is not my first language).

**Chapter 6 **

Each part of his body was screaming for him to stay in the dark, although something was forcing him to return to the awareness, something caused a sharp pain in his right side.

In the beginning he opened his eyes at once to collide with a light that make them closed again. After several moments he finally managed to flick his eyes open. When he saw what is in front of him, his body shivered involuntarily, he remembered everything that he passed through during the last few hours.

"Our beauty returned to consciousness, it seems that Jack knew very well how to wake you up" after ensuring that Steve's return to full consciousness, Jack moved aside to give way to Fabian to be close and whisper in Steve's ear, "What is the code Steve? Be sure that any wrong answer will transfer us directly to the next level" All he could do was closing his eyes, and waiting for what he will face.

"Remember that everything happens to you is your choice" Fabian said angrily.

His body rose up by the collision of the cold water to it, what he managed only was to open his eyes which widening in surprise. Water was dripping from his battered body, which fortunately make him feel some recovery by the coolness of the water that had paralyzed some convulsive muscle.

This feeling didn't last long, after several moments Fabian approached him carrying the same damned machine.

"I think this will cause me a lot of pain" Steve was talking to himself, when he heard Chin's scream, "Please, he will totally destroy by this act, please stop" as it the case every time no one gave him attention.

Steve collected his strength to look in Chin's eyes echoing "I'll be fine, don't worry" then he turned his look toward Danny, who closed his eyes tightly to prevent himself from see what will happen.

The last letter of Steve uttered in sync with the adhesion of the stunt to his chest. The spread of the current this time was faster and stronger made him feel that all his body burned at the same time.

Screams alone, not sufficient as well as his body violently shake which didn't help to ease the pain, he screamed and yelled, hoping to lose consciousness soon, or even die, but none of it happened, the pain increased more and more until he started to feel a warm fluid drip from his ears and nose, blood was flowing wildly inside his body and when it toke long it found the way to outside through his ears and nose.

"There is no way to escape why to resist? Just give them what they want and make this pain stop. What is the point of all this resistance if you died?!" Steve' thought "The only problem that I'll not be able to live with myself if I betrayed my country, my peoples. That I would not look in the mirror, that I would not speak with anyone or even see anyone."

"You bastard stop doing that to him. How much you are a coward to do this while he is bonded?!" Danny was shouting.

Suddenly all the ignition he felt stopped, it made his body trembling from the severity of what he had suffered in the last minutes. Steve was trying to breathe deeply, but at this moment he started to feel that he could not take any breath, his chest was full of fluid which prevented him from taking any air inside, his lips and limbs began to turn blue from lack of oxygen.

"Mr. Fabian, I think he is suffocating, we must do something before he dies" was the voice of Jack, carrying no emotions.

"Well, reveal and move him to the doctor's room, but remember to tell him that I do not want to treat him or give him any painkillers, only to keep him alive as long as possible" Fabian uttered, and take his way out, but before leaving the room he turned to Danny to say "He chooses his destiny, not me."

** H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5 **

"Duke we need to surround them well, with the understanding that we should arrest them alive. They are the only way we have now to find Steve" Kono gave her order.

"Are you sure of their relationship to what happened?" Duke asked.

"Yes. Nelson has assured us that they were sitting at the same table with Steve and they had left together"

"Well, this is their store and it has two exits, one in the back and the other in the front and not to forget the entrance, which opens only for inside"

"So we must fully surround the place and try to surreptitiously access through the back door"

"We will separate to three teams, one of which encircles back of the place and the other two from the front" he explained to her.

"I'll be with the back team, which will storm the place, do you mind that?" Kono said.

"Not actually, but please be careful I don't want Chin to be mad with me"

"I'll take care of myself do not worry, let's start this mission"

After Duke gave instructions to all members of the team everyone went to their site and surrounded the store from all sides quickly and very nicely without making any sound.

Kono and the back team were divided into two groups, one remained abroad to cover the place, and the other had entered. They orderly took infiltrating inward until they stopped in front of the entrance to the mid-store, then one of the officers pointed to the other with a nod, which ended with the last crushes the door and bolted inside, Kono and another officer went rapidly after him.

"HPD hold your position and raise your hands high without any movement" one of the officers shouted loudly.

Alfredo had obeyed commands directly. He rose his hands high with panic appeared on his face. While Armando used the fact that one store shelves separated him from the officers and hid behind it, then started shooting randomly at police officers.

"Armando, resistance will not be helpful, I am asking you to stop this, it will only increase your retributions" Kono was trying desperately to make him stop.

"Please listen to her and do the right thing once in your life, I told you that it would end badly" Alfredo begged him with terrified voice.

"Close your mouth, do not talk about anything. You have the right to remain silent, stupid" Armando replied violently.

"You are the fool who always causes us many problems. I will not close my mouth and I'm going to talk the way I want"

"You two stop fighting, give up now or you will face more sanctions," one of the police officers shouted.

Alfredo walked toward them slowly, raise his hands, which made one of the policemen asking him to stop in his place.

"I just want to surrender myself, I have nothing to do with this whole thing. I just wanted to be sure that this asshole is not doing any stupid thing with his friends"

"Did you know that one of the men who had been sitting with you that night at the restaurant had been kidnapped?" Kono asked him expectantly.

"Kidnapped?! No, I do not know about this, all that he told me is that one of his friends, who called Aragon, wanted him to serve to lure someone owes him money, and this is actually what happened. When we left the restaurant they give him some punches and kicks, and when they finished they asked us to leave. Believe me, I didn't know that they wanted to do this. I thought that they only want their money back," he was whispering from fear.

"Your cooperation will ease a lot of your penalties, but I want you to try and make Armando surrender himself too. I don't want to waste more time, Steve may be in danger now"

"Who is Steve?"

"He is the man who kidnapped by your friends,"

"I'll do what I can," Alfredo uttered, and slowly turned around to look towards his brother "Armando it's enough please, you know very well that this will not do any benefit to our case, even if we were able to escape from here, there will be a lot of them waiting for us outside, now you have to give up we have enough problems here."

After minutes of silence "Well, I will surrender myself too." Armando uttered slowly, then he took out from the back of the shelf while his eyes staring hatred toward Kono, whom stood behind his brother.

"So it's you who causing all of this. Is this how you respond to our good treat?!" He said sarcastically.

"I don't think that you can treat people well!" Kono replied with a challenging look.

When he became near them and only a few meters away from her, he moved fast, taking out his pistol and fired toward Kono, her eyes widening in fear, then suddenly she felt her body bump violently to the floor and there was a heavy object above her. Police officers rushed towards Armando, who was shooting wildly "Alfredo you idiot, what have you done, Alfredo!" another bullet shot in the room then there was silence.

  **H50H50H50H50H50**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a short one, but It’s just the beginning of the real suffer (evil grin XD), hope you enjoy it.  
> Let me know your opinion please, and keep reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **

He looked pitiful lying on the ground, his tired body sitting still since they brought him back to the room.

How did I allow them to do this to him, I was supposed to stop them in any manner, I was supposed to do any move to prevent them from harm him, I'm his backup, Danny's thoughts were killing him.

"Steve, do you hear me, Steve answer me please. Please you should resist, Steven!"

"Do you think he can hear you Danny?"

"I don't think so. I hope they had not caused him a permanent harm."

"Danny what should we do? If the situation continues as it is I don't think Steve will remain alive for a long time," Chin uttered in a desperate tone.

"I really wish I knew," he was talking as he looked with compassion toward his best friend.

Suddenly Aragon opened the door firmly and went towards Steve then leaned upon him directed a lot of strikes to his body.

"All of that happened because of you. Woke up you bastard, I swear I'll kill you with my bare hands."

"Leave him alone. Would you stop you coward, is not enough what you did to him" Chin was screaming with fear followed by Danny's voice" Are you mad stop you will kill him!".. "Stop,"

Directing strong punches and kicks to Steve's body, Aragon was abnormally flustered, every strike was carried roaring anger causing Steve's body to shake strongly. After the pain his body received Steve started to regain consciousness, he was moaning in pain and trying hard to get away from Aragon hands, but his body refused to respond.

"Stop you rascal, stop." Danny was screaming strongly and trying hard to get away from his chair, he was shaking it with all his strength.

"Aaaaaaah," Steve's cry hesitated in the room with the last punch from Aragon that blew on his body and caused him to lean strongly forward.

"What do you want from him?"…." Answer me!"…." Do you hear me, what do you want from him?"…"I swear I'll do what you want just leave him." Chin didn't receive any response to his sentence.

After several minutes of trying..

"I know the code," Danny difficulty pronounced, with the completion of his sentence he received a confused look from Chin.

"Da.. Danny do .. not ple..ase. do.. do that, please" Steve whispered.

Seconds of silence, then Aragon's body rose up roaring angrily while he was repeating "You bastard, you bastard," then turned to looked toward Danny "You are the cause of my dearest friend's death because of your stupidity, you will regret for that I swear. I'll kill all of you"… he completed with growing anger while walking toward Danny "How much coward you are, you saw us causing to your friend all kinds of torture and didn't pronounce a word?!"

Steve took crawls at him, trying to catch his foot, but he received a kick which travels him back to lie down to the floor "I'll kill you now, but you will give me the CODE first, I'll not let Armando dead go for nothing." he uttered while heading towards Danny.

"It's a lie"…" I swe..ar to you, it's a lie the..re there is n..o one kn..ows this code except me" he struggled to take a breath then continued " Dan.. Danny please stop, " he said with a moan of pain.

"Were you lying to me?!" Aragon directed his question to Danny, who was strangely quiet this time.

When he didn't receive any answer, he approached several steps from Danny then took out his pistol and forced it to Danny's head, "Read out your last prayers, this is your last moment I think."

Suddenly he turned his body and gave a punch to Steve's chest, who was running toward him, Steve felt something sharp dig in his right chest, then his body rose from the ground and flew towards Danny's.

He hit Danny's body violently, which lead them to fall back and crush the chair, which Danny was constrained to.

Steve's body still motionless over Danny's,

"Steve, Steve Are you okay. Steve please answer me. Steve, can you hear me?" he tried to move his hands, but it was still tied firmly behind his back, and with the presence of Steve above him he has no hope to free them.

"Danny Is he breathing?" Chin said with horror filling his voice.

"I think so"… "Steve please answer me, please babe" his voice was shaking in fear.

"Hmmm, I'm … I'm fi..ne don't worry, Do.. Do I hurt you.. I'm sorry, " he could not hide the pain he felt.

"You fool what you apologize for, you saved my life."

"Did you finish your love scene?!".. "You still prefer to play the hero role, didn't you?" Aragon said, while wrapping around them and stopped just a step from Danny's head "Now stand up navy seal,"

"Please stay still, Steve listen to me please for once listen to me."

"Stand up now before I blow this blond head."

Danny felt Steve trying exhaustedly to raise his body, he rose it slightly to become in the status of kneeling then fell to crush again to Danny's body. After a few moments he started to leave the ground, a whisper with pain left his mouth, "I'm sorry," he planted his hand on Danny's shoulder trying to install his body, it was also a try to gain some strength from Danny, who was suffering in the other hand pleading him to remained lay "Steven listen to me please, he will kill us anyway!"

"Then let him kill me first"… "I can…can't take it Danoo, I can't see your … both deaths in fr…ont of me" he said then lifted his head to look in Danny's eyes which filled with tears "Thank you, Danno" he squeezed his hand around Danny's a goodbye sign then smiled to him while rose his body to the top. He turned toward Chin "You were unparalleled brother." When he finally stands up Chin and Danny shocked to the view of the bleeding wound in his chest.

Steve stands tall with a challenged look toward Aragon, who drew his pistol and fired, he closed his eyes and felt the bullet penetrate his body, but it penetrated his left lower belly not his heart as he thought, he opened his eyes to found Aragon directing kicks to Danny's head, who seemed to be the cause of changing the bullet direction "Thank you, Partner." he whispered then fell after all that experienced pain, Danny found himself receives the body of his partner for the second time, but it was more still than it should be.

"Steve don't do this to me please. please Steven wake up, wake up, you will not leave me without backup"…."would you answer me please"…."Hay babe don't do this to me, answer me Steve!" his tariffed voice was barely steady.

"You killed him," Chin shouted with all his strength while trying hard to move from his chair.

"Steven, Steve woke up don't dear die on me, Steve!"

The door opened then Fabian rushed inside accompanied by Jack and Ced, "What's going on here, I heard shooting?"

Aragon froze in his place without a word, when Fabian looked toward where Aragon is looking he almost go crazy "You despicable baster did you kill him," then ran toward Steve's body and curled to it "Jack, Ced, quickly carry him to the doctor room. I hardly feel a pulse, quickly before we lose him."

Fabian stood then turned toward Aragon and punched him with all his strength which made him fell to the ground "I swear that if we lost him I will make you regret in every coming moment of your life. Get out of here, I don't want to see you until I ordered that." After he assured that Aragon went out, he rushed out to catch them.

**H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5 **

"Oh my god, what should I do now. The two of them are died." Kono said, sitting on the store floor with fear.

"Don't worry we will search this place piece by piece until we find what lead us to them" Duke tried to assure her.

"I'm afraid that what happened here will cause Steve harm. I do not know how they will react when they know what happened to their friends,"

"I want you to search this place piece by piece, the life of someone on the line now. We must find what will lead us to them as soon as possible." the voice of one of the officers was frequented in the store and with his last word spread they started to search the place with all their energy.

"I'm going to search the inner chamber." Kono said, and moved to backward.

"I'll come with you."

The back room of the store was filled with packages of groceries compacted on top of each other, Duke returned to ask one of the men to come to help them in their spot inspection. After two hours of searching the entire room without finding any evidence, she assigned her head on the wall desperately. "What should I do?!" she whispered to herself, then her phone rang.

"Kono, I identify the one how named Aragon, he was on the same table with Steve but his name in the database is Walker, he was in the same prison at the same period with Armando, and I think that their relationship strengthened at that time."

"Really, did you get to his place?"

One of the officers entered, carrying in his hand a pager and he was speaking something to Kono, but she referred to him to wait.

"Unfortunately, so far I have not found any data about where he is. Both names do not exist in housing and business database, I think he has other names. I will send you his original image and data now."

"Thank you very much Charlie. You have done a great job."

"If I find anything new, I will re-contact you."

After she hanged off she went to the middle of the store and searched for that officer. She found him standing behind the reception desk.

"Mr. Matt, you were assigned me something when I was talking on the phone?"

"I found this pager in the desk drawer, which bore Armando's fingerprints, and it is also carries a strange thing."

"What?!"

"All the received numbers no longer belong to the Telecom. We had tried to contact or to track them without any result. There is also a strange signature; they all contain number 2 as the second number, and the seventh number. I think it's a code of a certain type."

"The content of this pager may lead us to find Aragon and the kidnappers, would you send it to the lab immediately, I'm going to call Charlie to make sure that he will oversee it by himself."

"I'm going to take it there by myself."

"Thank you very much," she said while pressing her phone buttons "Charlie, I apology to annoy you, but I sent you an officer, who carries with him a pager, which we found in the store. We think it contain a code of a certain type, would you try to find it please, as soon as possible."

"I will do my best; don't worry" ... "Kono, .. we will definitely find them."

"I hope we will do before it is too late."

**H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5 **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like it or no ?! Let me know please ;)  
> It's not been beta'd because I can't found another beta reader :), and simply n2deep already have a collage so, please forgive me for my all mistakes.  
> Thanks a lot to all your great reviews, it convert my moments to the best always.  
> Yesterday we had one of the best Hawaii five-0 nights ever with all of Alex funny tweets, that great Premier episode which remember me why I watch this series, and those great sunset photos . I hope it will continue like this forever 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **

**Several hours before **

"Danny please stop, your cries will change nothing."

Danny's strong cries and screams fill the place in hope that it will remove some of the pain that squeezed his heart.

"I let them kill him in front of me, how you want me to calm down?" he shouted, with tears flowing from his eyes.

"I've done the same thing here Danny."…"Listen to me bro; I will not forgive myself until I kill them one by one. We must find a way to escape from their grip so we can revenge for what happened to Steve." Chin was crying, but the anger and desire for revenge filled his voice.

"He refused to die without leaving us a way to survive," he stopped for a second to gather his breath, then continue "When he fell on the broken chair, he pretended that he was trying to raise his body from mine, then dropped his body again to put a sharp piece of that chair in my hand." There was a silent moment, then he completed desperately "I am no longer concern to survive, I just wish that someone come now and kill me. I really don't want to stay alive anymore." Danny was desperately suffering.

"Danny what are you saying? Will you sacrifice what Steve has done to save us?!"

"Steve," he whispered, and then he can't prevent himself from entering another crying fit.

"Danny, listen to me please. You had heard Fabian; he says he feels a slight pulse. What if Steve still alive? We don't have to let him suffer anymore,"

"His body was on mine Chin. He was not breathing for several minutes. How do you want me to believe that he is alive?"

"Please, listen to me; just try to benefit from what Steve did to us. If he's alive, we will not get out of here without him..." he remained silent for a few moments, then completed "And if he is not we will kill them all."

Danny gave no response for what Chin said for several minutes, then his body started to move steadily in strange way.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm trying to cut these damned constraints,"

"Do you think this will succeed?!"

"I think I need hours to do it, but I will do my best."

...

**After six hours**

"Steve, is he alive?" The hope returned to fill Danny's voice after seeing Steve, who was carried by two men accompanied with Jack who started to string him up again.

"Please answer me, is he okay?" Chin directed his question to Jack, who was tightening Steve's chains.

"We were about to lose him, but he is okay until now. According to the physician, he is not going to continue like this for long; he needs a clinical care and I don't think that anyone here will give it to him. Once Mr. Fabian takes what he wants, he will give him as a gift for Aragon to revenge from him for what happened to his friends."

"Steve, Steven, can you hear me?"... "We will get you out of here, I promise."… "Steven, I know you can do it please try to resist."

"Hahah, and how you intend to get out of here, idiot."

"You will see, and I assure you that I will kill you after I show you that." Danny said with a challenged look.

"It seems that the shock had affected your brain."

Steve began to moan and it became like a wailing, his intermittent breaths were indicating the extent of his suffering to breathe, and the signs of pain started to fill his face.

"You will regret for what you did to him, to cause him all this pain, I swear to GOD!" Chin said.

"This is nothing in front of what had happened to him inside, I think he had suffered a panic attack with the drop of his blood pressure. He was writhing in pain screaming name of someone called Danno if I am not wrong. Do you know to whom this name belongs?" there was a grin on his face while he was looking toward Danny. When he didn't receive any response he completed "I don't want to spoil it, but what will happen to him next would be much worse as I think. He haven't a lot of time and Fabian wants that code for any cost, so I do not think he will save anyway to extract it."

"Did I hear my name frequented here?" Fabian said, with a strange smile that didn't belong to what was his face look alike when he saw Steve previously.

"You coward, do you have any compassion in your soul, how do you want to continue torturing him even after seeing him in this condition?!" Chin said.

"I think he didn't hold a heart in his chest when he killed my brothers and caused my father jailed."

"He was following orders."

"Heck, for them and their orders, have..." He interrupted by Jack voice:

"Fabian, I think he starts to regain consciousness." Then he approached him and put his hand on Steve's forehead to access his temperature, at the same time Steve started to open his eyes which show his pain.

"He is boiling, his temperature is very high, I think he is running a fever, Fabian. We must finish this quickly before he ends up dead."

"Welcome, super-seal, you finally decide to return to the ground?!"…."I wish that what you felt was enough to make you give us that CODE without any problems,"…. "What is the CODE my dear hero?"

...

All kinds of pain that I felt in my life did not compare to this, every cell of my body convulsed with horror; it's like my spirit exiting my body again and again. This foolish still saying something, but I can't understand what he says, I wish that I could close my eyes and go back to darkness again. Why not give them this CODE and finish all this pain, ….

I know that he will kill me in both cases, so why give him what he wants, I hope only that I could tolerate what will happen ahead before I die.

"Do you pretend to be stupid super-seal?" Fabian clear voice this time came to his ear, he was standing as close as possible to him.

He tried to open his mouth to reply, but his body was refusing to respond. His right shoulder was torn; he felt all the pain in the world with his hands up and the adoption of his body fully on them. His chest full of bruises; they prevented him from taking a deep breath and made his body exhausted from the lack of oxygen. In addition to that there was the wound that caused by Aragon stab which throbbing in pain, but the part that cause him much pain was the bullet wound, it was tearing his soul, the pain started slowly then spreading through his body. All that he wanted was to lie on his back to ease the pain.

"I'm talking to you; do you become a deaf now?"

"Hmm, I do… don't... It.. It h.. hurts!" Then a cry left his mouth, announced what take him away.

"Give me the dreaded CODE to finish all this pain."

"I… I ca.. can't."

He received a new blow to his body that let him shaking violently, but fortunately it didn't cause him a lot of pain, he felt very dizzy and his torso was parleys in a strange way.

"Jack, does that idiot doctor gave him any painkiller?" Fabian was questioning angrily.

"I don't think so, I had assured him to use only what bring him back to consciousness."

Fabian approached to Steve and applied more pressure on his chest wound, but he didn't receive that response he was looking for. Steve only closed his eyes and clenched his teeth in minor pain.

Returned to looking at Steve's body for another part, then he put a pressure on existing bruise on his chest, but all he received was a simple moan of pain.

"What are you doing, bastard? What do you want to access with this?" Danny's voice trampled while watching what is happening to his friend.

"Silence!"

"I will not. Stop doing that to him and come to face me like a man, you bastard!"

"Another word and I will blow your both heads."

"Danny, I know it's hard, please try to finish what you started and stop arguing with him. Do your best and be quick, sooner you tear it what is happening to Steve will stop. It depends on you." Chin whispered to him.

Danny went silent, then continued his attempt to cut his chains. He pretended to be calm, but there was a volcano boiling inside him, for what was happening to his friend, his best friend, or more his brother who have his respect, trust and love.

Steve's cry that rocked through the place woke him from his thoughts, he was screaming continuously in severe pain, but Danny didn't know why; Fabian's body was standing in the middle of his vision prevents him from seeing what is going on.

Fabian was pressing his fingers above Steve's bullet wound which was dressing over, with each press Steve's spirit was leaving his body violently, then returned to let him feel a sharp pain cuts his body apart.

"What is the CODE?" Fabian whispered in his ear.

Steve can't even raise his head or open his eyes; the pain that he felt was unparalleled.

"I think you can't answer that, I'll give you ten seconds to give it to me, or we will repeat this again.. One, two,…" and when he reached ten "Will you give it to me?"

Steve was still struggling to take a breath, but he noted a heady deny by his head.

His hesitated cry became stronger this time with Fabian's finger pressing through his wound.

"Please, just stop and kill me then complete what you are doing, please!" Danny said with continued tears ran from his eyes, "Please God let this stop, please."

"I wish I could lose my hearing now, I can't take this anymore." Chin trembling whisper came to him "Danny, pleases quick please, we must stop this."

The situation continued and Steve cried for third, fourth and fifth time without interruption, after hours of continuous torture

"You really carry a powerful, brave soul to take all this pain without giving up.. I think that I should go to the next level," he uttered then pulled the knife out of his pocket, which made Danny's and Chin's hearts passed a pulse for a second, then he tore the bandage that surrounds Steve's waist and returned it to its place.

"Let's begin the show!" Fabian pressed his fingers on the wound, which caused its stitches to tear again and let his fingers dig inside Steve's body, who was recoiling with all his strength and his screams continued to spread through the place,

"Ohhhh GOOOD!" his blood started pouring from his wound violently.

"Fabian, I think you will kill him." Jack said.

"He is much stronger than to die like this," Steve's pain moaning continued, "don't you think so, super- seal?" He said and approached to hold Steve hair and whisper "What it will take you to pronounce it" Steve tried to escape his head from Fabian hand, but his energy was less than that he could resist, his agonized body still severely suffered. He wanted to utter those words strong and confident, but his throat was injured and torn by all his screams and when he started to speak it went out like a baby whisper that could hardly hear,

"Nothing."

Fabian hugged Steve's body and planted his hand back into Steve's wound, who was screaming, trying to push his body away, hoping to relieve a bit of his pain, his cries continued even after Fabian drove his fingers out and walked away from him a little bit.

"Chin, I had cut it, I swear to kill him with my bare hand now."

"Danny, stop please listen to me, it is our only chance to save Steve. Just wait for the right moment; you will not be able to stop them all by your own. At the same moment you approach him, they will kill you."

"I'll not be able to see him suffer more than this."

"Please, bear just a little bit for Steve."

Steve cries filled the place repeatedly, and continued for another hour.

"You are a really strong man. I didn't meet anyone like you through my entire life... You will continue to resist like this for how long?"

"I think you've exhausted yourself, Fabian you must stop a bit,"

"I'll not stop until I take it!" Fabian shouted in Jack's face.

What this CODE means to him to resist all this pain for it?! What drives people to sacrifice their lives to protect the confidentiality of information that even didn't belong to them?! Fabian was thinking.

…

"Is this pain will stop anytime soon?! What you are waiting for stupid body?! Why you don't end all this pain and die?!"

"Danny Chin how much I wished that I helped them to escape, to not face all this. I hope that Fabian was sincere in what he said about leave them after he kills me, but could they forget what happened here easily."

"I didn't though when I came back to Hawaii that I will meet Chin again, and work with him. He is a really good man, despite all the rumors that have taken place around him, he sticks with his family and still loyal to them."

"Kono I don't know what are you doing outside, did they also catch you? I am sorry sis I did a mistake by but your number; maybe they will catch you because of my stupid mistake. I hope this is not the case. How should I tell her to not blame herself for what happened here? She deserves more than this from me."

"Danny look at your face, I didn't think that you will cry one day for me. From the first moment we meet we were arguing about everything, but you remain the closest friend that I had ever. I didn't think that I would find someone like you, someone to share everything going inside me with him without even say a word. You can read my facial expressions and you also can knew what I feel by just hearing my voice, you are a brother more than a friend, you are the best thing happened to me after my father's death."

"OMG I wish that I could tell them that before I die," his thoughts were going around in his head, which was coated with fog. He knew that his end became soon from his heart, which began to decline, and his breathing which became shallow. He strongly felt that his body was completely burned from the fever he had.

"Would you pronounce it, despicable" Fabian said then rose his hand to divorce, it as a thunderbolt towards Steve's wound, implanted his fingers with all his strength through the poor's body who cried with all his strength and leaned his body to near it to Fabian's hand hoping to relieve some of his pain. His cry continued for several moments, then his body languished and lie still.

After moments of silent, Jack pressed his hand around Steve's neck, searching for a pulse, "His heart barely pumps. I can feel a slight pulse; I don't think that we have much time."

"I don't think he will say anything, and after his body collapse, he left me with only one solution, but we must wait for him to regain his consciousness." He looked toward Steve direction for a long moment, then turned around. On his way out he pronounced, "You forced me to do what I'm going to do."

  **H50H50H50H50H50**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you love it. Let me know what you think please :)  
> it's not being beta'd so, please forgive me for my all mistake.  
> Thanks a lot for all your great reviews I really appreciate it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter9: **

"Know why you are still here?! You should have left hours ago."

"I know that I've caused you a lot of disturbance, but I really couldn’t go home. I am really worried about them."

"Don't say that. You’re not bothering me, but I am worried about you. You may be targeted by them; you have to be more careful."

"Did you discover anything about that CODE?!" Her voice was carrying a little hope.

"I'm sorry, but at this point I haven’t found anything, they seem to be random unrelated numbers."

"Had you tried to search Armando’s file for clues, there might be a precedent in this type of CODE!"

"I checked everything found in the database about him and there was nothing."

"What about Aragon’s?! Perhaps the same thing applied,"

"This person seems at the first glance to be a professional, but he is really a fool, in all the times that he was arrested, he made stupid mistake. In his last arrest, he quarreled with his partner and ended up fighting with him in public, which led to arrest them both and confiscate everything from them. He was sentenced to one year and six months, during which time he met Armando."

"Are they related to the number two in any way?!"

"I tried to link Aragon and number two in several ways, but I did not find anything, his birth date is 15/07/1975, and his family members are 8, his prison number was 49, and I had tried to search for the date of birth of his wife or girlfriend, but I did not find any related information in his file. I am still looking for any association between them."

"Will I cause any inconvenience if I stay here?!"

"Of course not, and maybe you can help me to find a solution for this CODE, also if you are here I won’t have to worry that something has happened to you."

"Thank you, Charlie; you’re really a good friend."

"Well, we should get back to work now, you can see on the screen in front of you a list of numbers that are found in that pager."  The screen was displaying a list of several numbers divided in double rows, in the first matrix box there were numbers from one to eleven, then numbers found in the pager arranged in the second row below it.

After two and a half hours, Kono’s stressed gaze was fixed on the screen."Charlie, what was Aragon’s number in prison?" she said, her eyes widening with anticipation

"49, did you find anything?"

"If we add the number two with second and seventh digits in each number of the list, it will give us number 49."   When Kono felt that Charlie had not understood what she said, she repeated herself enthusiastically. 

"All numbers are characterized by the presence of number 2 in the second and the seventh digit, right?! What if we add 2 to 2 that will give 4 and 2 to 7 will give 9, then putting them together will consist number 49."

"Oh my God, you may have cracked the CODE Kono, but what is the meaning of the numbers in the first column, together with the numbers in the middle, and number post seventh digit." 

"I think we will find a solution if we apply this code to the day of Steve’s abduction."

"Quickly give me the details of that day,"

"The incident happened on Tuesday, 23.08.2012 sometime between eight and eleven p.m., at Ocean Grill restaurant."

"Well, this was the last number that reached the pager before the incident.” Charlie turned the pager so that Kono could see it. On the screen there was two rows, the first is digit number and the second was the number found in the pager

Digit number:  1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11

Pager number: 3-2-9-8-5-4-2-5-6-6-7.

"Now we should connect the numbers with the digits." muttered Kono.

"4-4-12-12-10-10-9-13-15-16-18 This is the result, does it mean anything to you?”

"Even if we removed number 49 I don’t think these numbers mean anything!!" After several minutes of thinking Charlie responded

"What if we removed no. 49 and number 1? Which seem to have occurred a lot."

"4-2-2-0-0-3-5-6-8 this is the number that we will come out with." Kono said while thinking deeply "Charlie, Can you show the location of the restaurant on the map?"

"Just a minute," After several keystrokes on the keyboard, the screen shows a mini- map for the area and the expanded area, the Ocean Grill restaurant appeared and beside it the zip code 3568. "Oh my god, I think all of those numbers are addresses and zip codes."

"The numbers in the middle are the time of the meeting, while the first digit contains the day as number 4 symbolizes Tuesday."

"Kono, I think we have cracked the code." Charlie said enthusiastically.

"Let us try to crack the rest of the numbers we found in Armando’s pager." It took Charlie hard work to enter all existing numbers.

After about an hour they had finished all the numbers and identified the days and locations "We should exclude all sites that appear at days before the incident, then there should only remain these three sites." After Charlie removed excess sites, there were only three sites left on the screen, one located approximately at the Honolulu Harbor port and the second a few kilometers from the Honolulu Airport, while the last is near Armando’s store.

"Where do you think that we can find them?"

"He was supposed to meet Armando today at the Port, but after what happened, I think that the meeting has been postponed. The second meeting supposed to be tomorrow near the store so I guess the closest place that Aragon could be now is beside the Airport." She said thoughtfully and then "I will go with HPD to the location near the airport, then simultaneously I will have them send another team to the other two locations, so hopefully we will find them."

"What if they aren’t at these locations?" Charlie asked.

"Then I do not know what I 'm going to do this is last hope I have to find my Ohana."

"I don’t suppose that you could stay here and let HPD handle this?"

"I don’t think that I can handle staying here, my concern will kill me."

"Kono please, you should be careful, I think we are dealing with professionals here."

"Thank you Charlie, I won’t forget what you’ve done for me."

"You’re welcome, anytime, you know that right."

"Of course bro, wish me a good luck." she called with a grin as she hurried out.

 

** H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5 **

Just after Fabian and his men left the room, Danny began to cut the bindings on his feet and a moment later he was standing upright.

"Danny, help untie me first, you will not be able to take his weight alone." Chin pleaded, when he saw Danny going towards Steve. Hearing Chin’s words he quickly returned to rip the bindings of his hands "Unchain your feet quickly!" Danny called as he went to Steve.

He approached Steve, his own heart beating out of his chest with fear, "Please hold on, please babe." Danny was talking to himself with fear of being too late. He touched Steve's neck in search of a pulse and sighed deeply when he found it.

He started tearing the bindings from Steve’s feet first and when his hands touched Steve’s skin, he spoke to Chin, his voice filled with concern, "Chin, he is boiling, his temperature is too high"

Chin replied "I 'm afraid that he has developed infections, we can’t waste any time getting him out of here."

"I 'm going to hold his body, try to loosen the ropes very slowly as I take his weight." Danny directed. Chin climbed on  one of the chairs and started loosening the bonds that were hanging Steve from the beam slowly, with each movement he made sure that Danny was still tightly holding Steve’s body "Danny, are you ok? "

"Yes, loosen it more, please hurry, I won’t let him fall, but if we don’t get him down before they get back this will all be for nothing." Danny echoed his voice filled with his concern.

After loosening it more, Chin heard Danny’s voice murmuring softly, "I'm sorry, babe, please try to bear it just a little more, forgive me please."

"Danny, what happened?"

"I think I had pressed on one of his injuries, he was groaning in pain."

"There’s only one knot left, make sure you have a good grip on him, you’ll have to bear his weight in a moment." Chin advised, "Are you Ready?"

"I am ready." As the last word left Danny’s lips, he felt Steve’s full weight fall against him. He swayed on his feet as he struggled to hold onto his partner. He embraced Steve tightly in his arms as he sunk slowly to the ground. "Steve Can you hear me? Steve, C’mon buddy, we need your help. Wake up please, Steven I know you are hurting, but we will get out of here soon, I promise, we just need you to wake up." as he spoke, he tapped Steve’s cheek gently, "Steven open your eyes, it’s not a good time to sleep." Danny murmured, as Steve began to regain his consciousness. Steve’s eyes start to open slowly, and once fully opened meeting with Danny’s horrified face smiling at him in fear.

"Welcome back, Hero!" Steve’s mind began to remember the events that had transpired and his body shuddered as he remembered the sensation of Fabian’s fingers delving into his belly. Danny had to hold his shoulders tightly to keep him still and on the ground.  A cry of tumbling from him at the feel of Danny pressing on his injured shoulder

"I 'm sorry, I 'm sorry I did not mean to hurt you, please forgive me." Danny said clutching his head in horror.

After Steve calmed, the pain receding minutely, his voice was filled with pain and his body shaking "It’s... It’s o...k. Danno."... "Wh…at  happened? "

"Danny was able to break his bonds with that piece of wood you give to him. We have to get out of here before they return." Chin explained to him quickly, kneeling on his other side.

"What are you… ah… both waiting for? You… you must run aw… ay immediately, if anyone of them." Steve pants weakly before he continues. "If anyone comes back you would never get out,"

"Steve, do not start that now, we are not leaving without you, do you understand?" Danny said angrily.

"Dan.... "

"Do not assay another  stupid word, we will bandage this wound first so will not bleed to death, then we will leave here together, and then finally I'm going to kill you myself for giving yourself to this asshole." Once Danny finished his rant Steve’s face showed a weak smile, while his body took trembling with the fever he had.

"I 'm going to cover your wound now, you may hurt a lot you have to bear it." Danny said while tearing one of the ligaments that were restricting his wrists and then began to wrap it around Steve’s abdomen. It has been just a moan of pain that comes from Steve’s mouth repeatedly until Danny pressing firmly on the wound to govern tying the knot which make Steve cry out in pain trying to catch Danny’s hand and move it away. Chin caught it with his hand and squeezed it in try to relive some of his pain while repeating "Only a few left, be patient just a little bit more."

"I'm sorry I know it hurts, but it’s the only way." Danny muttered, then apply more pressure to which make Steve’s body to shake as he tried to bear the pain silently, then Danny tightened the knot and remove his hands.

Steve was having difficulty breathing and pain was radiating down his sides. Chin repeating some of words to calm him down and but when he was finally able to open his eyes Danny was standing a few feet away, hiding his face as he watched the other side of the room. Steve squeezed Chin’s hands more strongly to show him that he had regained a bit of strength and whispered.

 “Danny." he murmured, and Danny turned toward him, his face covered with tears, "I think we should get out of here quickly." and smiled weakly, reassuring his partner.

Danny approached him and with Chin’s help, they supported him to stand up, and then Danny slipped under his right shoulder and Chin grabbed him from his waist to not hurt his injured shoulder.

"We can’t get out while you both supporting me, without anyone to protect us we’re sitting ducks, one of you should be in front of us." Steve said, then Chin made his way a little bit in front of them and spoke "Well I will be in front, but please Steve if you feel that you can no longer stand any more let me know and I’ll help you."

Chin approached the door and opened it very quietly. He endeavored to look outside and then gestured for to them to advance. The corridor was empty except from some shelving, they kept walking until reaching the end of the corridor, which had two doors, one to the front and the other to the right.

"Which one should we take?" Chin quietly said, then he opened the right door and breathed a sigh of relief when he discovered that its only a small warehouse.

Taking look very carefully inside, he found the different tools used by Fabian to torture Steve, and a first aid box, and many other types of equipment. He started to search for a door to the outside but could not find any windows or doors and was surprised then by Danny and Steve entering into the same room and close the door

"There were feet moving toward us, we must find a way out quickly," Danny whispered to him, Steve was clinging to Danny and breathing very quickly. Fatigue etched on his face. He was struggling to stay conscious.

"I will deal with that, don’t worry." Chin took piece of the equipment from the table then stopped easing beside the door waiting for their captors. Hearing the outer door open, followed by the voice of steps moving away "it seems that he came to check on us." he whispered to Danny" I’ll go after him.”

”Just wait for him to leave!” Danny said in fear.

“It is good luck that it’s one person this time, we should take advantage of that." Chin said then he slipped out of the room very slowly, carrying a small hammer in his hand. The guard opened the door to enter it, he glanced harmlessly at them with signs of horror on his face, then he raised the transmitter to speak to his superior, but Chin was quicker and when the sharp weight of the hammer collided against his skull he fell to the ground unconscious. Chin took the guard's weapon and the reserve ammo, then returned quickly to his friends, "Come on we must get out of here, it won’t be long until they miss him." and continued on his way to the front door. Once they exited, they found themselves in a large courtyard separating them from a great Palace; they were also behind a huge fence with an enormous gate in the middle. The Palace was surrounded by trees from in every direction.

"Where should we go now?" Danny asked.

Chin wiped his face slowly, then approached Steve holding him around his waist, who was struggling to stay upright, "We’ll head to the gate”

"But how will we come out of it." Danny asked him in confusion.

“You see that room, I think it’s the gatekeeper’s office.”

"Do you think he will allow us to get away here?”  Danny said sarcastically.

"If necessary, I will use this." He said, gesturing at the weapon he had taken from the guard.

They took walking towards the gate, but from the opposite side of the guard room until they approached the side wall, then Chin gestured for Danny to stop. He tried to take cover by pressing his body to the wall and walked slowly toward the small building. When he became close to the door, he climbed inside to find the guard sitting watching TV.

"Stay still or I will blow your head off." Chin shouted.

The guard raised his hands, Chin approached to him and asked "Do you have handcuffs here?" when no answer was forthcoming, he growled more forcefully "Answer!”

"They’re in the top drawer." He answered in a tremulous voice. Chin opened the drawer and searched inside it, the guard seized the opportunity and jumped to Chin to drop him to the ground. A short scuffle took place between them until Chin had beaten him with the gun butt and he dropped to the floor unconscious.

Chin looked in front of him to the screen to find several buttons. Chin studied it the screen and pressing a button he watched as the gate began to open.

He went outside quickly and assisted Danny to help Steve, then they went outside. The palace was surrounded by forest except for the roadway that was paved for cars.

"Danny, I think it is better to take way through the forest, even if they run after us they will not be able to catch us easily. "

"But he is too weak to face the obstacles that way, he’s barely strong enough for us to drag him down the road." Danny said, referring to his friend, who was barely standing on his feet.

"Don’t worry, Danny, I'll be fine." Steve whispered.

They walked slowly to the middle of the forest, supporting Steve over the obstacles within. After half an hour of walking they had become tired, but Steve reached his weakest point, when Chin took his hand slightly away from him to remove one of the branches, he lost his balance completely and his body lean forward, Danny tried to stop him from falling by embracing him with all his strength, he tried to avoid all Steve’s wounds and causing the cry which was torn from his friends mouth.

Danny leaned him slowly down to sit beside on a tree trunk.

“I… I c…can’t……. take it any….more, I'm so…. Sorry." Steve was trying so hard to take a breath, the intensity of his injuries stealing his consciousness. He leaned his head back trying to relax against the tree, but he found himself falling to the side. Danny gripped him as gently as he could and bowed down; he maneuvered him carefully until Steve’s head was resting on his legs. "I know this is hard for you, but please stay with me babe," Danny whispered, his fingers brushing gently across Steve’s fevered brow. "Chin, please do something, he’s dying on me." His voice was trembling, and tears filled his eyes. When he returned his gaze to Steve the latter had closed his eyes, breathing eerily quiet.

  **H50H50H50H50H50**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter beta'd by mohinikapuahi (very nice and lovely person), thanks a lot sweetie ;) 
> 
> I hope you love it, let me know please
> 
> Thanks a lot for your great reviews it always make happy so, continue do it please ^_


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter 10: **

"Oh my God Chin, we have to do something, he’s dying."

Chin stopped to contemplate Steve for a few moments, his expression filled with horror, then he then he knelt at Steve’s side, his voice tremulous as he spoke.

"I know that you won’t give up easily, you’re stronger than that, look at how you fought for us, for me, for Danny and Kono, for our family. I'm going to look for help and I’ll try not to be long, but you have to promise me you will fight this until I come back." he spoke and pressed on Steve's shoulder then stood and started to walk away when Danny stopped him.

"Chin, where are you going?"

"I'm going to look for help, someone should pass by on that road or maybe I will find a cabin with a phone connection so I can for help."

"Please don’t be long."

"Keep him alive until I come back." Chin spoke then muttered to himself as he walked away "I hope I find help before it is too late."

** H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5 **

"How did they know about our raid? There must be a in the department." Duke shouted angrily.

"The important thing is to make sure this place is their headquarters. Guys fan out and search the place as soon as possible and let me know the updates -you-go" One of the officers ordered. He head toward Kono, who was wandering in the courtyard of the palace.

"Officer, did you find something?"

"It seems from the tread impressions of their tyres they left less than half an hour before our arrival.”

“If I solved that code earlier, we would have them now." she said desperately.

"Don’t blame yourself, you’ve done everything you can."

"Did you find anything?"

"Until now, we’ve only found some of the promised weapons and some drugs, but those are not sufficient to convict them."

"Do you know who owns this palace?"

"I do, it's in the name of an old man, Benjamin Marc, but he died several years ago."

"How is that possible?"

"I do not know, but it seems that the owner of this palace has enough influence to enable him to forge papers easily."

One of the officer's voice spoke through the radio transmitter on his shoulder, "Sir, there is something you should see, please come outside."

"Well, I 'm on my way to you." he excused himself from Kono, but she insisted on going with him.

After they walked outside, next to the palace they found themselves in a long corridor with a huge door at the end, which got followed only to find the terrified officer.

"What is it?"

"Sir, I have found this man unconscious here, but what worries me is the quantity of the blood in this area"

When Kono looked to the place that the officer pointed to, she felt her stomach turn and bile rise in her throat.

"We are sure someone was tortured here. Look at the ropes hanging from that beam; seems they hung a person there. Another thing, sir, I don’t think that they are far away; the blood is still fresh"

"We must this guy, I think he has the answers we need." Kono uttered angrily, ”Do it!.. Go now!" the officer ordered.

The officer left quickly, then returned after several minutes. He carried with him a first-aid kit, opening it he removed an alcoholic spray, and started to spray it to the face of the man. Very slowly the unconscious man started to open his eyes, groaning astride to hold his head with his hands, but he recognized that his hands tied behind his back as his mind started to clear. He looked around cautiously without uttering a word.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"  The Officer asked with strong voice, but he did not receive any answer "Did you hear what I said?" The man remained silent. "I think you should cooperate with us your situation is already bad." he did not receive any answer again "Well it seems that the situation remain bad."

"Sir, can you leave me with him for a few minutes." Kono announced, her the voice close to a whisper. The officer stopped for a moment, then stood and ordered the other officer to leave, "I will leave him with you for five minutes."

"It's long enough." she replied angrily.

When the officers left the room, Kono approached the man and knelt at his side

"I know you are one of bastards who kidnapped my friend, or he would not have left you here when he escaped. I swear if you tell me now where they went, I'll kill you and let you taste the colors of doom that happened here."

"Haha, you are really confident."

Kono reached for his head and grabbed him from the back, then used her full force to drop him to the ground.

"You can't do this I will report you." he was yelling, with a cry of pain, which increased the effects of the strike he received from Chin.

"Do you think that I care about my job while I know that my friends are in the hands of your boss and I don’t know if they are dead or alive? Believe me, if it costs me my life I will not hesitate." She screamed at him and then pulled his head in threaten to kick him again.

"Stop. I'll tell you everything, but I want to ensure my safety. He will kill me because I let them escape."

"Who is your boss?!" when he didn't talk, Kono lifted him again.

 "They are alive, I swear to you that they are alive, but I don’t know where they went."

"You are lying."

"I swear it's the truth. The boss had sent me to bring them to him when he learned about your raid, and when I came to check on them, I was hit with something heavy and didn’t wake up until now."

"One of them?! They were more than one?"

"They were three. One of them seem to be native Hawaiian, the other was a blond guy and the third is the boss’s enemy, he was in bad shape, I don’t think he’ll be alive for long."

"They tortured him, right?!"

"Torture doesn’t describe what they did to him."

"Well, where are they?" the officers started to return to the room, her five minutes were up.

"I do not know. The boss had ordered me to collect them and told me he would contact me when they found a new location that I could deliver them to."

"Are you sure that no one is left except you?"

"If there was anyone you would not find me here"

"Do you remember what was the time when you come to check on them?"

"It was 01:10."

"It's one hour and forty-five minutes ago. Not a long time," the officer stated enthusiastically.

"They are not far from here. We must search the area quickly."

She got up and ran toward the door, ignoring the cries of the guard who was backing her to provide him the necessary protection.

"Duke we will search the whole surrounding area, I don’t think they are far away," Kono pointed to him as she moved toward the gates of the palace.

"But I don’t think they’re stupid enough to hide here."

"I think Chin, Steve and Danny had fled from their captivity and are nearby."

She goes through the gate to find herself surrounded by a huge number of giant trees "How we will find them through all those trees."

"We’ll divide into several groups, each one covering a specific region. As the analyst supposed they are through the area of 10 km from here, and according to the description of Steve’s injuries they must stop from time to time to give him some rest." The officer ordered them to divide into groups and pointed to another officer to bring a car to look along the road itself.

"Kono, I think it is better for you to come with me. If anyone finds any traces they will notify us."

"Ok, we should go before it's too late."

** H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5 **

"Danno .."

"Yes babe, do you need anything?"

"Just making sure  you're he..re"

"Is there somewhere else I should be? Steve are you hallucinating?"

"Huh, I do not.. Danny you … you must escape bef…ore they catch us.. again"

"Shut up, please, shut up. If the situation was reversed and I was the one who comfortably sleeps on your leg, would you leave me and run away?"

"The situation is… is not the… same."

"Do not try to escape the answer."

"I am not slee..ping comfortably on…  your leg…… I.. I am just trying to rest my head," after several rapid breaths, he continued," Another thing..  your leg is .. not comfort..able at all. I prefer to put my he..head on … the ground,"

"After all this pain you and your goofy head you start to complain?!"

"Ah." a groan of pain came out of Steve's mouth.

"What is wrong babe? What hurts?" Danny said, unable to hide his fear.

"It's.. It's just a pain sp… spasm." he said with clenched teeth, proving his pain did not stop yet.

His body trembling with pain and without notice he was squeezing Danny's hand with all his strength and tries to bend his body up, although Danny was steadying him to the ground.

"Oh my God, oh my God, ahhhhhhhhh."

"Steve listen, try to focus your breathing. I know this is hard, but try with me."

Steve tried to raise his eyes to look into Danny's, but another wave of pain stole his breath and what little concentration he had.

"You did not answer me; if the situation was reversed would you leave me?" Danny questioned, trying to distract Steve from his suffering "Steve, I am asking you, would you leave me?"

"Ah,  ah," intermittent between his breaths, he answered "Of course,"

Danny's eyes pop out for a moment in amazement, then he takes mumbled "of course, of course you would leave me, what was I expect from this goofy head, of course,"

"I did not… say.. I 'll leave y..you,"

"What you said is much worse than that. You said 'of course' as it's supposed to be the logical thing that should be done,"

Steve smiled despite of all his pain and was about to laugh at Danny's shocked facial expressions "Of course." he said again. When he felt that Danny was going to explode from anger at any moment "Of course, I..I will not lea..ve you."…."Even if that… that cost me .. my life." then he smiled quietly.

Danny's shamed face speaks out "Why do you say it quietly like I am your sweetheart?"

"Th..thank God I a..am going to die ……. before I lo..lose my taste for love."

"You will not die. Do you understand me? At least not today."

"Danny, I don’t th…think I'm going .. to make it."

"Steve please, I'm already scared don't start."

"What 's new… Yo..u you are al…ways scared."

 "Steve!"

"Yes Danno." His smile faded with the wave of pain that swept his body. He was squeezing Danny's hand in one of his hands, and his other hand presses his abdomen with all its strength.

"What is wrong?" Danny tried to calm him down with all his strength, but he only received a cry of pain that comes from Steve's mouth and broke his heart, "It hurts, it hurts, my God." after those words Danny lifted him and hugged his body with all his strength to ease his spasms without any success. "Please… let it st…stop," his body kept trembling for several minutes and his rapid breathing shows how stress profoundly his body suffered.

"Dan… fe..el cold, " his breaths began to slow down.

"Steve, do not do this, please babe, Chin will bring help at any moment." Danny said while embracing Steve's body strongly in an attempt to warm it.

He felt Steve's body loosen beneath his hands "Steve, answer me, you bastard, Steve." he laid him gently on the ground as he tried hard to get any response from him "Steve you will not die on me, Steve." Steve's hand, which had been gripping strongly to his hand slackens, making Danny’s heart flutter in fear, "Do not do that, Steve wake up, Steve." he put his fingers around Steve's neck in try to find his pulse, but he could not find anything. He started screaming with all his might "Chin where are you, Chin, Chin, he is dying."... "Chin!"... "Babe please, do not do this to me."... "Chin!" he was screaming with all his strength as he tried hard to administer CPR to his dying friend’s body.

H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5

"To all teams do you find anything."

"Nothing yet, sir."

"There are some footprints and broken twigs on the east side of the forest."

"Intensified the search on the east side then, and if there are any updates let me know."

"Yes, sir."

Kono 's eyes were looking out the window for any clue that might lead to them.

\---------------------------

"Oh my God, there is a car heading towards me." Chin hides quickly behind the trees and his eyes were watching the oncoming car carefully. When he sees the police car lights in front of him, he rushed to stand right in front of it.

"We need help please."

Open the car door and exited, Kono run toward him and embracing him with all her strength.

"Are you okay?" she inspected him carefully.

"Kono, thank God. I am okay, but Steve… we have to hurry before we lose him. I left him with Danny and he didn’t look good."

"Lead us to them quickly."

"We need an ambulance and we must evacuate him rapidly. His condition is seriously not good."

"Don’t worry the ambulance is on the way here and we’ve been waiting for patient evacuation, we knew it was bad."

"From here." Chin ran in the same direction that he came from. His heart pounding as he prayed that they weren’t too late, that his worst fears would be realized, but he tried to ignore it. After several minutes "Where are the medics I do not see one."

"Don’t worry, we will meet them, they’re coming from the other direction. I've activated a tracking device to let them know our location. They aren’t far away now."

Danny's distressed wails reached them and caused Chin and Kono to recoil in horror, then Chin took off running with all his strength followed by Kono, "Hold on please. Please, my GOD help him, please." After another 200 meters, he could hear Danny wailing more clearly.

"Danny what happened." Chin had asked him with fear filling his voice as he approached. He did not receive any answer. When he got closer to Danny, he found him pressing with all his strength on Steve's chest, trying to revive him, and tears filled his face.

"No Steve, please no." His feet could no longer carry him so, he found himself kneeling, when Kono approached them in a hurry

"Danny what happened," she bowed to his part "Steve do not do this please. Steve I know that I'm late, but I found you, please wake up,"... "Steve." She starts to cooperate with Danny in their attempt to revive him until they feel that there are several people pulling them away. The paramedics quickly rally around Steve

"How long since you lost the pulse?" One of the paramedics asked without receiving an answer.

He pushed closer to Danny and shaking him to ease him from his shock, "Sir, how long since you lost the pulse?"

"I do not know."... "Maybe 3 minutes, more or less, I do not know, I do not know." He was trembling in fear.

“John attach the ventilator now.”

“Nancy continue CPR.”

“David charge the defibrillator to 200 joule please.”

“Everybody off the chest... Clear.” Steve’s body rose up from the shock then remained lifeless again.

"CPR again, David 1mg epinephrine I.V push please."

“EPI in.”

“We will do compression until charge, Nancy, are you ok there"

"Yes, waiting for charge."

"200 joule please.”...“everybody clear”. His body rose up, then remained lifeless once again.

“Resume CPR, John exchange places with Nancy." …."David 200 joule please." …“everybody clear.” Steve's body rose up then remained lifeless yet again. John starts shouting, "I have a pulse, it's weak, but we’ve got him back."

"We need to evacuate him now, or we will lose him again at any moment."

They put him on a stretcher and secure him while making their way toward the ambulance.

Another group of paramedics reach the place and start to check on Danny and Chin. Danny was in complete shock until one of the paramedics shakes him and let him regain his consciousness.

"I will go with him," he uttered then stumbled after Steve. When he reaches the group he start pleading them. "Can I come with you please?" he was shaking with horror filling his eyes.

"Ok sir, let's go."

**H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5**

| 

   
  
---|---  
  
 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for your reviews, and hope you like this one, let me know please.  
> beta'd by the gorgeous mohinikapuahi ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter11** :

Once settled into the ambulance it quickly traversed the road to the airport, inside David and Nancy were giving their working by their full effort to keeping Steve alive until he was transferred to the trauma center.

"I need his blood pressure Nancy." David asked as he hung an IV solution above Steve's hand.

"98 over 59, we have to get it higher or his heart will stop again."

"I’ve already hung Normal Saline for him, I'm going to raise the rate. I injected him with another dose of Epinephrine two minutes ago; let’s give it some time to work."

"What about his oxygen saturation?"

"It is still low despite of the ventilator."

"We should intubate him, it’ll raise the oxygen flow. Could you do it with this movement?"

"I'm going to do everything I can to avoid hurting him."

Danny sat beside him, holding Steve's hand with all his strength with his head leaned against the side of the ambulance as he prayed to God to save him.

"Sir, are you okay?" Nancy asked, When she did not receive an answer she gently shook his shoulder to wake him from his thoughts.

"Huh, yeah I'm fine. How he is doing?" Danny nodded to Steve's side without daring to look to him.

"He is holding on, try not to worry.”

As Danny watched, David was sliding the tube into Steve's throat, using one of his hands to install the tube and the other to hold the tool that opened his throat. The scene was very scary sent a frisson of fear up Danny's spine; he closed his eyes firmly and kept praying for his friend. After a few moments, he opened his eyes to watch Steve hoping for a change, but finding him in the same state, just with the addition of that tube in his throat.

The situation was very tense inside the ambulance; Danny did not know how those fifteen minutes passed so quickly, they seemed to take a lifetime.

"David we’re almost at the evacuation site, be prepared to load him on the chopper as fast as we can."

"Roger that."

"Commander, can you hear me?"... "If you hear me please press your right hand in mine, so I know you're with me." David didn’t receive any response, "He’s still completely unresponsive."

"We must take precautions, inject him with Midaz 2mg IV push to keep him unconsciousness, Detective be prepared to move with us."

Once the vehicle stopped, Nancy opened the door to the find their colleagues John and Sam, who helped her to carry Steve. David was still clutching the ventilator tube to Steve. They were running towards the helicopter and Danny was running with them without being aware of what was going on around him, his complete focus was Steve. They settled inside the chopper heading towards the Trauma unit at Queen's Medical Center.

When they arrived at the hospital, the trauma team was waiting for them.  At the instant the chopper landed, the team rushed to take Steve down and whisked him to the operating room. Danny's journey ended when one of the nurses prevented him from entering.

"Please, I have to be with him," Danny pleaded her.

"I'm sorry you can't, only medical staff can go in there. What is your name, sir?"

"Danny, Detective Danny Williams."

"Detective, don’t worry, I promise I'll come whenever I can to update you about his condition."

"Thank you." He uttered and stopped in front of the door for several minutes in complete bewilderment.

Danny was standing on the same spot until he felt someone shaking his shoulder.

"Sir, what are you doing here?" Three doctors were standing beside him.

"Huh?"

"What are you doing here?" He repeated his question.

"My friend is inside." Was the only answer Danny could give.

"Did you come with Commander Mcgarrett?"

"Yes. Can you tell me how he is?" Danny implored him.

"We're going to work on him now so we don’t yet know his condition. The trauma team paged us, I am Doctor Liam consultant in respiratory tract surgery. These are Doctor Smith, general surgeon and Doctor Patrick consultant in Osteopathic surgery. You should not stay here. You are on the way. There is a waiting room at the end of this corridor, please go to it and I will send one of the nurses to notify you about his condition whenever there is update. "

"But…"

"Standing here will not help anything, or anyone." Liam interrupted him and pushed quickly past him.

Danny walked toward the waiting room, then stopped to use the bathroom. He was walking without any concentration, then stopped in front of the sink to wash his face and his hands, which he just realized was stained with Steve's blood. While raising his eyes to the mirror, he froze when he saw his appearance. His shirt was colored by Steve's blood; he felt his heart tearing and tears took ran from his eyes again.

"That should not have happened. This week was supposed to be our rest after that case."... "Is Steve going to survive?"... "Oh my God, what if something happens to him." Danny was overcome by a fit of crying sliding down the wall he sat on the floor, his body trembling with fear. Several minutes passed while he sat there in shock until he heard a knock on the door

"Detective, are you here?"

Danny quickly got up and washed his face with water, and opened the door. He spoke with a shaking voice.

"Yes, I’m here." The nurse was standing in front of the door, her eyes looking to Danny piteously.

"I have come to let you know the status of the Commander as I promised?" It had been nearly half an hour of their struggle to save him.

"Will he survive?"

"I can’t promise you that. I'm Sorry, Detective…. Danny, but his condition is very serious he had lost a lot of blood, which we're still trying to compensate, that’s resulting in decreasing his blood pressure and thus his heart is struggling to pump blood to his organs. With the shocks his heart received it is almost too weak. Also with all those wounds his body received, he’s already severely infected and we’re afraid it will turn to sepsis. Dr. Liam is doing his best to fix his lung, which filled with blood because of his injuries. I'm really sorry, I wish that I have good news, but his condition is so complicated."

"Thank you." She returns into the operating room while Danny went to the waiting area and threw his body on the nearest chair. Putting his face between his hands, he tried to absorb all those things that she said to him.

"It can’t be possible that Steve will die?! Steve can’t give up after all this?! Please do something you are stronger than this." Danny was preoccupied with his thoughts when Kono's voice reached him.

"Danny, here you are." Kono bent in front of him and took his hands away from his face.

"His condition is so bad Kono." Tears flowed from their eyes with fear then Kono spoke quietly.

"He is so strong, he will survive, right Chin?" Chin had arrived and was sitting in the opposite chair without speaking or moving.  Kono moved to sit next to Danny and they sat silently for another hour. The time passes very slowly and from time to time Danny goes to find someone to ask about Steve's case without any information.

Four hours after he had first left him, Dr. Liam entered the room:

"Detective, I’ve come to tell you about the Commander's condition." He gestured for Danny to go outside with him.

"You can talk here they are his family too.” Danny responded.

"Well, I’ve just finished repairing his right lung. He will suffer some short term side effects from this injury. His lung was already infected and may suffer some lung spasms that could affect his breathing, so I think we will keep him on the ventilator just until he stabilizes. Also, Dr. Patrick fixed his shoulder, but he will need time to come back to complete fitness also he confirmed there are no broken ribs just some very acute bruises which inappropriate movement may lead to fractures. Also, we sutured his stomach wound and repaired the internal damage. All of this is the good news, but on the downside his blood pressure is still low and his heart is really working twice as hard effort to supply the body as needed, and with this fever and seizures due to the infection and the electrical torturing his body is very weak. "

"Is he out of danger?!" Kono asked fearfully.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but his condition is far more serious than we had imagined he is yet to regain consciousness. Since the moment they retrieved him in the ambulance until this moment he has shown no signs of life, we believe he is alive only because of the life support."

The shock was greater than they could take, Danny remembered all the details since entering the ambulance with Steve, until their arrival at the hospital, he hadn’t felt or see any reaction from Steve even reaction to pain. Each one of them collapsed on the nearest chair.

"You should not lose hope, but I have to tell you the truth.  It will be another hour before we transfer him to the intensive care unit. When he is settled in his room I will ask one of the nurses to take you to see him."... "He needs all the support you can offer, he may seem unconscious, but psychological support always helps even if there is no clear response from him." Dr. Liam said then returned to enter the operating room.

After another hour, a nurse came to take them to see Steve. When they stopped in front of his room, Kono sobbed with fear as she saw all those tubes connected to Steve's pale body, Chin was standing next to her trying hard not to fall apart in front of his Ohana while Danny went to talk to the nurse.

"I'm his partner, I want to be with him." Danny uttered in his tone commanding.

"You can't, sir, the presence of civilians in the intensive care unit is prohibited."

"So? You can consider me his bodyguard, there is someone trying to kill him, they have already tried, we need to protect him"

"Sir, I understand your fears, but…”

"I will bring you order from the Governor if necessary,"

"Detective, it's not like that, we are just afraid of infection, also being next him will not help him."

"I told you that there are people who want to kill him and we must provide him protection."

"Well, I don’t have a problem with that, but you have to talk to the head of the unit."

"I'll go to talk with him now."

"Detective, change your clothes and wash your hands thoroughly before you come back." She said with an affectionate smile.

**H5H5H5H5H5H5H5 **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it :)  
> Thanks to everyone give me from his/her time and review I really appreciate it.  
> Beta'd by the gorgeous mohinikapuahi,  
> Keep reviewing please ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: **

"Do you need anything else?" The nurse asked on her way out.

"Thank you, you did a lot for me."

"If you need anything else, please just press the call button, also if you notice any response from Steve please inform me."

Danny nodded his head in understanding. He had changed his clothes and one of the nurses had cleaned his face wounds and sent Chin and Kono home after he promised them that he would notify them immediately of any improvement in Steve’s condition, and he finally settled on a chair beside his friend's bed.

"Well, you’re stuck with me now, for as long as you decide to stay here you won’t find anyone other than me right here, so I think it is better for you to wake up quickly."... "Steve, can you hear me?" His voice dropped and he began to shake while he held Steve's hand, a hand which was filled with needles and IV tubes. "You wanted to end that last case quickly so you could spend this weekend without listening to my bitching, but look how you’ve ended up here with me anyway." The words were strangled in his throat for long moments, then he continued, "It seems that you couldn't live without me so, you caused all this harm to yourself so I could stay beside you." ... "Steve, please say something." .... "Steve, they think you're dead, please prove to them they are wrong" ... "You have endured a lot for us and I know that I have no right to ask you for more, but please just prove that you are here… that you are still here, do anything." Tears ran from his eyes as he contemplated his friend condition and it continues like that until he fell asleep. The nurse had brought him a pillow and blanket, but he tipped his head forward and rested against the bed next to Steve until his body finally gives up after all the suffering.

When he next opened his eyes next, he had been moved he was lying on the chair next to Steve's bed and covered with the blanket. When he looked at the clock on the wall it was 5am which meant he had slept about five hours. He noticed then the heart monitor noises, which was ringing in the room continuously, he leaned closer to inspect his friend who remained unresponsive and then went to wash his face coming out to talk to one of the nurses.

"Good morning, has anything changed with his condition?"

"Good morning, I am sorry, but there is nothing new."

Winding his way back to him when she called him again.

"Detective, There is a cafe on the ground floor why don’t you go and eat anything? You haven’t eaten since he came in."

"Thank you, but I don't feel hungry."

"You have to eat, you won’t do Steve any good if something happens to you. I'll stay with him until you return, and if anything changes I will call you immediately. "

 "But.." She pushed him lightly towards the corridor

"I told you not to worry go eat something, then come back to me."

"Ok."

Danny went to the ground floor whilst in the elevator, he sent a message to Chin and Kono.

"Nothing new.”

When he arrived to the coffee shop there were some patients and their relatives and some of the staff, he ordered some coffee and a sandwich and then sat contemplating everything around him as he ate, the time was passed too slowly, as if the world had stopped and his thoughts were all about what happened at Fabian Palace, every time he blinked his eyes there was a picture of Steve being tortured, and he could not complete his breakfast. He took his cup of coffee and returned to the room. When he entered the nurse was changing the Steve’s position so his muscle wouldn’t atrophy.

"Do you need help?"

"You came back quicker than I expected, did you eat anything?"

"Yes, but I could not stay away."

"You seem very close.”

Danny smiled as he recalled their arguing, "He is my brother," tenderly looking at Steve "perhaps more than that.”

"Well, I’m finished. If you need anything, you know what to do you."  She pressed tenderly on his shoulder and then left him alone with his thoughts.

He looked at Steve sadly, then sat next to him:

"What do you want me to do now?"…. "I think it's good to tell you all my opinions, you will hear me better without interrupting as usual"... "Or do I have to tell you what you should not do again to avoid your death."... "You're very clever with the work but you are totally an idiot when it's come to your safety and of course the human relationships."

After nearly an hour Chin opened the door and gestured for Danny to come out, each one of them do his best to avoid looking at the other’s eyes, the fear of what they may find there too great.

"How are you?" Kono asked Danny gently.

"Ok."

"Is there anything new about Steve’s condition?" Chin was speaking as he looked to Steve through the window

"Nothing new he is still the same as when you left yesterday "

"Can I go to him?" Kono asked breathlessly

"Yes, You just have to wash your hands thoroughly before you go in. "

Kono left them and went inside after washing her hands. When she approached his bed, she stopped trying to stop herself crying after she grabbed his hand.

"Hey boss, how are you today?"... "I'm sorry Steve I know I was too late," she started to cry desperately, "Please try your best, I will never forgive myself if something happened to you."

While Kono was with Steve, Danny and Chin were trying as much as possible to avoid talking with each other or look in their eyes.

"Chin did you sleep well?" It was a surprise question from Danny.

"I could not sleep. I think I dropped off for a few moments, but a bad nightmare woke me up.”

"About what happened there?"

Chin went silent for a few moments, then he starts to talk "Danny, I think all of this it's my fault if we do not get out of the palace, maybe Steve will be okay. If I did not take you to that restaurant that night, maybe nothing of this would happen" Chin was speaking while put his head between his hands.

"Chin, even if each one of us was at home, they would have still kidnapped us. If we didn’t get out of that place, maybe we would all have been dead by now."

Danny approached him and grabbed his shoulder "Danny I see his image while they were torturing him throughout the night, whenever I close my eyes."

Danny looked in Chin’s eyes as he says, "I still hear his screams inside in my ears, I still feel his hand squeezing mine from pain, I still hear all his words that he was saying before his heart stopped beating, I still shake when I remember the moment of his heart stop."

"How could we ever forget what happened?"

"The most important question is, is Steve will survive?"

"I have no doubt about that, after everything that has happened and all that strength he has shown, I do not think he will give up here."

"But he’s still a human being, who likes to play the role of hero always."

"He is a hero."

"Have you ever questioned it." Chin look at him in suspicion when he continued. "If you told him what I have said I will deny it."... "I think you should go in now they won’t let you stay more than fifteen minutes."

Chin entered and approached to Kono, who was sitting next to Steve and squeezed her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"Chin look at him, he is so pale and does not respond to anything around him, I can't believe that is the same person I always knew."

"He will come back, but he needs some time.”

"Do you think he will wake up?"

"I'm sure of it."

"I'll leave you with him."

When she left Chin sat in her place and took Steve's hand in his.

"Howzit brah, how are you today?".... "I know you suffered a lot in the past few days. I couldn’t sleep and remembering everything that happened. Forgive me please I know that it was all my fault."... "Steve, I remember when you came here, you were the only one who trusted me and reached out his hand to help me and repaired my reputation. I'm really grateful and I haven’t had the chance to tell you this face to face so please wake up so I can thank you."... "Steve we are all with you, do not give up now."

After spending several minutes with Steve, Chin went out to find Danny and Kono talking about the case.

"HPD are still trying hard to discover those who back the palace because the papers were forged as well, while they searched the place they found many fingerprints and they’re still trying to match them with their owners.”

"What about Fabian? Did they find anything about him?"

"Right now, there is no trace on him."

"I think we should go back to headquarters and start our search." Kono said hesitantly.

"Well, Danny will stay here with Steve and we will follow whatever leads we get in the case."

"Don’t forget to let me know whatever happens?"... "Chin I need several things from home, can you pick them up for me?"

"Of course. Before coming tomorrow, I’ll call you at your apartment o see what you need. Kono, I think we should go now."

"Danny, please call us if anything happen?” Kono said.

"Do not worry, I'll call from time to time to know what you reach with the case and I'll tell you if something change."

Chin and Kono directed to outside while Danny returned next to his friend.

For six days and with no leads, Danny sat next to Steve hoping for him to wake up, to show any interaction without any result. The HPD caught several men whom their fingerprints found in the castle and started to investigate them, but they reach a dead end regarding Fabian and his personal team.

On the seventh day, it was one am and Danny was watching Steve, who had not shown any reaction yet. He bowed his head to rest it on the edge of the bed, after several minutes he felt a light movement beside him. He lifted his head to find Steve still motionless, and he thought that he was imagining things and lowered his head again, but after several minutes the same movement was repeated. He raised his head to find Steve's hand squeezing the blanket, and his face was wrinkled in pain.

"Steve Do you hear me?"... "Press on my hands if you hear me."... "Steve!" Danny felt pressure on his hand, his heart was beating rapidly "Steve don’t worry babe, I’ll get help." He muttered and pressed the call button and kept talking to Steve,  "Finally, you decide to wake up."

The nurse entered and approached the bed, then recorded his blood pressure and heartbeat, which were increasing rapidly,

"Commander, can you hear me? If you can hear me raise your right index finger," after seeing his finger move, "You're in the hospital and I 'm your nurse Sabrina, your doctor is on his way here, don’t worry.  Can you open your eyes for me?" Steve tried several times to open them but they were very heavy.  The nurse continues to record his vital signs until the doctor entered:

"Did he wake up?"

"Yes, but he can't open his eyes."

"How are his vital signs?"

"His pressure is low, also his breathing is slow. His heart rate increased rapidly with his consciousness."

"Commander, I am Dr. Kyle the physician who's responsible for your care. Do you feel any pain?" Steve lifted his finger.

"Well. Now I will ask the nurse to give you an injection for pain relief, but can you try with me again to open your eyes." Steve tried again but failed "Is the tube bothering you?" Steve lifted his finger in agreement, "I will take it out in few minutes but you have to calm down, agitation is only aggravating the pain." the doctor turned to the nurse "Give him Tramal 50mg IV push and bring the tray to remove the tube." A few minutes later, she returned and the doctor began his work "Commander I want you to calm down a little, and when I ask you to cough, please try to do it strongly. Are you ready?!" He did not receive any response so, he repeated the question "Commander do you hear me?" Steve lifted his finger. "Are you ready?" When he received the approval sign he began to take out the tube slowly. "Steve can you cough now as strong as you can please." When he coughed, the doctor withdraw the tube smoothly which make Steve feel severe pain that cause him to open his eyes wildly and began to cough. Danny was holding his left hand so he found himself moving his right hand subconsciously to catch his chest, which hurt him from the coughing wave, that led the pain in his right shoulder to spread again.

"Relax, please Steve calm down. Just few minutes and the pain will disappear." Steve was breathing quickly and the continued coughing didn’t help to ease the pain in his chest. After a few minutes the pain began to fade and his heart rate declined. The nurse approached him carrying a glass of ice chips then took one and wiped if across his lips and asked him to open his mouth to put it inside.

"Steve How is the pain now?" The doctor asked Steve who move his the head as signal for relief .

"You know we have benefited from it, behold, you have opened your eyes" a pale smile appeared on Steve face. "Can you try to talk? If you feel any throat pain do not push yourself to it."

"I'm fine." Steve's voice was low and has severe hoarseness.

"This is not the appropriate answer to describe your condition." Danny said with a smile to his friend.

"Well, everything seems to be acceptable at the moment, still your blood pressure is low as well your breathing is very shallow, but I think all of this will improve as long as the worst part is over."

"I don’t understand.”  "Steve looked at him with confused eyes.

"We have been thinking that your brain was affected when your heart stopped. Despite the remarkable activity in the ECG you refused to show any reaction, but thank God you're finally awake." Steve shook his head with understanding. "Do you want anything before I leave?"

"No, thanks."

"If you feel any pain the nurse will put you on morphine pump do not hesitate to use it. Its dose is controlled so it will not exceed the allowable dose."

"Okay."

"I'll see you on my next rounds in a few hours, but if you need anything just ask your nurse to call me."

The doctor left and Danny followed him,

"Doctor Is everything okay?"

"All of what I have said inside was truthful. Don’t worry he seems fine so far except for the low pressure and the infection.”

"Thank you very much." He said quickly the returned inside to find Steve closed his eyes as if he has fallen asleep again.

"Oh gosh, you couldn’t wait a bit for me.  If I knew you will return to sleep so quickly I wouldn’t have left you.”

"I am not asleep." Steve said quietly.

Danny's face was radiating happiness as he sat next to him, while Steve opened his eyes and a weak smile appeared on his face.

"Steve You are alive." Danny was strongly resist the tears that were welling in his eyes.

"You won’t get rid of me that easily." He said and pressed on Danny's hand, who began to lose his strength and tears ran from his eyes.

Steve could not resist the drowsiness he felt any more he closed his eyes and slept again.

 

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the gorgeous mohinikapuahi,  
> Hope you like it, keep reviewing please :)  
> Thanks to everyone post a review I really appreciate it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: **

Time passed slowly and Danny's expectation to Steve wake up again disappointed. He already told Chin and Kono that Steve was awakened. They came to visit him, but he did not show any response to their attempts to wake him up. They returned to their houses and Danny stayed alone beside him.  
"It seems that you need more time to rest" Danny said as he looked to Steve in concern "You can sleep as long as you want, but you have to stay alive" He assigned his head back and closed his eyes. The fatigue covered all parts of his body and his sleep position on the chair through the past week didn't help to ease it. He wasn't leavening Steve's side except to enter the bathroom, to walk a little in the corridor when his feet harden, or to bring some coffee which was the main food to him in the last period. Chin had brought him some clothes and few items that he asked him for to avoid him from getting out of the hospital.  
Several hours later he woke up to find Steve on his previous state, he went for a little walk to relieve his back pain.  
"Good evening, Danny." He was welcomed by Sabrina when he approached the reception.  
"Good evening, how are you beautiful?"  
"I'm fine, but I don't think you so,"  
"Weren't you supposed to be finished from your shift?" He tried to avoid her comment.  
"Are you bored of me?"  
"I didn't mean that, I'm sorry, but you told me in the morning that you only have morning shift today."  
"I was joking with you. You're right, but the evening shift nurse has a condition that will prevent him from coming tonight."…. "How is it with Steve?"  
"I don't know, since he had woken at dawn he returned to his sleep until now." Sadness filled his voice and appeared on his face.  
"Don't worry, he will regain his strength, he just needs more time," she smiled gently, "I think you did not eat as always. Why you don't go to eat something, while I take care of Steve until you come back?"  
"I don't feel hungry, and I 'm afraid that he might wake up while I 'm not here."  
"Well, I will ask them to bring your food to his room and I will not accept no as an answer, or I will talk with the head of the department and ask him to prevent you from staying here anymore." She said in a crucial tone.  
"Ok. I'll go myself to eat something."  
"It seems that intensity is what works with you. Bay the way I don't think coffee is a food."  
Danny smiled, then walked to the cafeteria and sat down to eat. After finishing his food he returned to the room to find Steve unchanged. He entered the bathroom take a shower, then came out and sat next to him. After several minutes Steve's body became rigid and his face filled with pain.  
Steve was struggling to stop the pain he feels in his belly; his left hand presses the place of pain without any result. He slowly began to open his eyes when he found a blurred face looks at him, he closed his eyes and opened them quickly in try to purify the image in front of him and slowly Danny's face become clear. The pain was greatening with each passing moment until it reached a hard stage for him to take so he starts to groan repeatedly.  
"Steve press the morphine button,"… "Steve, can you hear me?"

"Which button he is talking about?" Steve thought.

"Steve it's next to your left hand, press it to stop the pain." Steve hoped his head to look at where Danny is referring, when he found the button he lifted his left hand, which was tipping on his stomach to press the button, but another wave of pain made him give it back to its place.  
"Danny, I can't!" He difficulty pronounced.  
"What did you say? I can't understand what you are saying with this mask."  
"I can't!"  
"Do you want me to press it rather than you?"  
"Yes!"  
Danny turned around the bed and pressed the button, then returned to his place.  
Steve was difficulty breathing, despite the oxygen mask that covered his face, he closes his eyes strongly and his hand pressed on his stomach vigorously in an attempt to relieve the pain. After several minutes his features started to loosen and his breathing became steady, then he opened his eyes slowly to look around, he began to talk after taking a deep breath:  
"Next time press it without waiting for my permission."  
"What did you say? I really can't understand anything with this oxygen mask that adorns your face. I think it's a good idea to prevent you from talk."  
Steve moved his hand toward the mask to bump it away from his face when Danny's strong hand held him.  
"What are you doing animal. I think you don't need another problem to add to your list,"  
"Danny please, just a little bit." his face was pleading to Danny.  
"Well, just two minutes." Danny left his hand and lifted the mask from Steve's face to prove it over his head, "You can't remain silent even in your condition?" Danny shacked his head in wonder.  
"For how long I was out?"  
"Six Days,"  
"Oh God!"  
"Do you have something you need to accomplish?" Danny said in a sarcastic way.  
"What happened?"  
"What is the last thing you can remember?"  
"Forest,"  
"Kono brought help then they transferred us to here."  
"What about Chin?"  
"He's fine, don't worry. They came to visit you in the morning but you were in a deep sleep."  
"I hate painkillers,"  
"Just now it saves you from severe pain,"... "Your two minutes finished," he said and approached the mask to return it back.  
"Danny please, I promise I'll tell you if I feel anything."  
"Really?"  
"I swear!"  
Danny smiled and returned to sit next to him after he pressed the nurse call button.  
"I don't need anything. Why you called her?"  
"I see you haven't lost your sharp notice after all. They asked me to let them know when you wake up."  
Steve tried to shift his position without any successes.

"Is it hard to ask for help?" Danny asked him while approaching to help him to fix his posture.

"Danny you look tired,"  
"Hahaha, It is a beautiful sentence from someone in your condition. I'll bring you a mirror to let you know who looks tired here."  
"I see that someone has finally woken," Dr. Kayl said with a wide smile.  
"For more than five minutes," Danny smiled to Steve, who was looking angrily to him.  
"You're not funny." Steve said with a tired voice.  
"He also speaks." Kayl commented sarcastically.  
"It seems that morphine has done a great job with him." Danny laughed at his friend facial expressions.  
"If I knew that, I had had requested from the beginning.".... "It seems that he starts to send us angry stares,"  
"I didn't want to use it, but Danny pressed it." Steve was looking straight to the doctor without turning to Danny.  
"You bastard, I swear to you he is lying, he asked me to press it."... "Next time I'll let you die without press it, you bastard."  
"Danno it's the morphine effect, I remembered now that I asked for it." his breathing rhythm started to increase  
"It seems that shock gave you a sense of humor, I did not know you have it."... "Do you want me to return the mask?" Danny noticed his fast breathing.  
"No, not yet." Steve replied. The doctor was recording some notes on his file.  
"Commander listen now, your case until now considered as critical with your low blood pressure that we couldn't find the cause of it until this moment, and your respiratory problem with the injuries to your lung and ribs. Your body showing improvement on other aspects. The infection and also the fever began to decline, as well your chest and abdominal injuries tended to heal well and the seizures that were occurring repeatedly stopped two days ago.  Also the electrical activity of your brain returned to its natural state."… "Now, I want you to tell me what you're feeling in details from head to feet."  
"I'm going to bring a cup of coffee," Danny said and stand in intend to leave the room to allow Steve to speak comfortably.  
"Danny, it's ok." Steve referred to him by his head to stay, "I have severe headache like something heavy collided with my head at the same time I feel dizzy, I can't focus my thoughts." He closed his eyes and stopped to take a deep breath, "I feel nauseous." He continued to take deep breaths for several minutes, then completed while his eyes closed, "before Danny press the button I felt severe pain from my belly like it tore to thousand pieces, and when I tried to move my hand I felt that my shoulder and chest had exploded." He stopped again to take a breath, "I feel sick, I don't think I can take it anymore," he was trying to cover his mouth with his hand when Sabrina approached him with a small bowl and started talking to him gently.  
"Do not try to stop it more, that will increase its intensity." When he finished from emptying his stomach of its juice, he holds his head and bowed it from the severe headache "I'm sorry Sabrina."  
"Don't think about it. You feel better?" He shacked his head vehemently.  
"I will let them inject you with antiemetic as well as a medication for headache." Dr.Kyle said while wrote a small prescription and gave it to Sabrina to bring the medication then continued "Can you complete?"  
He remained silent for several moments "This is everything," He opened his eyes slowly to look to his doctor.  
"Can you breathe well?" The doctor asked cautiously.  
"Huh. Actually no but this mask is bothering me."  
"Steve?!" Danny pronounced angrily.  
"Don't worry about this mask; we will exchange it with oxygen nasal cannula."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, but if you don't comply with the instructions, and tell me everything you feel I will not re- mask you rather than that I will return the ventilator tube."... " Steve you should be aware that you are suffering from a big problem with your low breathing rate."  
"Ok." his face blushed with shame.  
"Come on then and complete,"  
Steve looked around him cautiously, then completed "With every breath I take I feel like a knife penetrates my chest. It hurts me like a hell even after the morphine dose." Danny's heart wrenched in pain for his friend after what he had heard.  
"Your lung are still experiencing some spasms after what it suffers, as well as the wound to which it is still in the healing stage so you will still feel severe pain, but don't worry, it will take another few days to disappear."... "Now I will ask you a few things you should abide to. First of all, you must use the morphine pump whenever you feel pain, making your body suffer from pain and trying to resist will only make your situation worse. Secondly, you are not allowed to play any strong movement and I mean it when I say it's not allowed. Thirdly, you'll begin to eat from tomorrow, so you should eat as much as you can, even if you don't have a desire to eat in order to help increasing your blood pressure. Finally, feel free to call me in case you need anything or you felt improbable pain. Is it clear?"  
"Yes,"  
"I will inject you now with 10 mg Metoclobramide to relieve nausea and Sabrina will hang an IV acetaminophen on your line for the headache," after emptied the content of the syringe into Steve back muscle he started talking "I'll leave you now and I hope to see you in better shape in my next visit."  
"Thank you Dr."  
Dr. Kyle left the room while Sabrina hangs the medication as requested "If you want anything don't hesitate to call me,"  
"Thank you very much, You've done a lot to me." Steve gave her a weak smile, then she headed out after amending his position with Danny's help.  
"Sorry you had to see that." Steve said shyly.  
"Don't worry I have seen worse than that with you."  
"You're not funny,"  
"You use it a lot lately, find another word."  
"I can't think well, I feel that my thoughts in a great downward spiral." Steve sighed in pain.  
"Everything will improve just give your body time to heal, Ok?"  
"Danny..." he stopped for a few moments, then complete "Did you find him?" Danny's eyes didn't lose the chills that spread through Steve's body.  
"Nothing new, they are still searching for him."... "Don't bother your mind with anything except your health, can you do that for me?"  
"Ok,"  
"Would you sleep now, because I feel sleepy."  
"What would I do with that, go to sleep in your bed."  
"You're really funny, your hummer sense suddenly starts to improve. Don't dream to get rid of me before the doctor sign your discharge paper."  
"God, help me."  
"Me too. Come on now shut up and return to your stupor." Steve closed his eyes when Sabrina entered again carrying in her hand the oxygen nasal cannula.  
"I 'm sorry to bother you, but I want to install it before I go to my home." She smiled gently.  
"How much are you lucky to get a nurse like her?!" Danny winked to him.  
"Thank you. He reminds me of my son,"  
"You're kidding, right?! You look younger than to have a son at this age," Danny said  
"I'm not young anymore. I'm 51 now."  
"Oh my God, you must tell us about your secret." Danny was speaking to her while glancing between the word and the other towards Steve, who now holds a tube in his nose.  
"I don't have any secrets except living in this paradise."  
"I don't think he will share you the same opinion." Steve smiled mischievously.  
"He looks like mean cities type of people. Do you feel any harassment of the tube?"  
"No, it's good."  
"Well, I'll leave you now and I hope to see you tomorrow in a better shape, the on call nurse will supervise your case until I return."  
"Thank you."  
"Good night."  
"Good night." Danny and Steve replied at the same time.  
When Danny turned to his friend, Steve had already closed his eyes; Danny moderated his posture and tipped the chair back then closed his eyes to sleep.  
"Good night Danno." Danny opened his eyes and smiled to Steve's view.  
"Good night goofy."

  **H50H50H50H50H50**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for being late but another beta reader left me, and I found myself struggling to complete this story. I was about to give up but a massage from (RoseMcSwarekBraddock) made me change my mind and encouraged me to continue (Thanks a lot gorgeous Rose).  
> I already reached chapter 15 in writing, but I didn't want to post any chapter without make someone beta'd it, now because I have no one to beta'd it and after one month of searching for a new beta reader without any result I will post it as it is, I tried my best to review it more than 7 times and studied many English grammar courses to avoid making any further mistake but I'm sure it's still contain a lot, so please forgive me for any mistakes.  
> Your words mean a lot to me, Keep comment please, and I hope you like it ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

** Chapter 14: **

When he opened his eyes and looked around him, he began to regain the situation. He looked at his right side to find Danny reading a book  
"I didn't know that you can read!" He moved his head in an attempt to find a more comfortable position.  
"I think it's better than bearing your irritating snoring the whole night." Danny replied without raising his eyes.  
"I don't snore,"  
"How could you know? I will record you tonight to let you hear it yourself." Danny was hiding his smile behind the book while trying to make his voice serious.  
"I would prefer you to go and sleep in your own bed."  
"Dare to dream, babe."  
"Danny look at yourself, fatigue and exhaustion show clearly on you." Steve was still talking weakly.  
"I don't think I asked for your opinion. A man in your condition is the last to discuss others being 'exhausted'."  
"Danny, please what about Grace?"  
"Grace on a trip with her mother outside the island, don't try to use her. Steve don't bother trying to get rid of me, I said it before: I would not leave your side until the doctor signed your discharge paper." He uttered and put the book on the table as he looked to Steve with a challenging look.  
"Do you..." Steve wanted to ask a question, but he suddenly stopped and turned his face to the other side silently.  
"We didn't find anything that may lead to him yet. I'm sorry, buddy, but don't worry, there is a guard on the door, and I think I am here as your personal bodyguard."  
"I'm not scared of him Danny, but I'm worried what he might do to get to that damn CODE."  
"Don't you think you should tell your Navy superiors about this matter?"  
"I don't know what I should do anymore. There is something fishy in this case. After Captain Edward and Colonel Mark deaths, they were supposed to warn me to take caution, but that didn't happen." headache was worsening more and more with him over thinking.  
Danny noticed his features so, he began to speak "Keep your mind of thinking about anything except your health, remember you promised me. We will do our best to find him before he causes any further troubles. Come on now you should eat your breakfast."  
"I have no desire for eating,"  
"Remember what the doctor said in third?"  
"I was supposed to let you go out at that time," Danny turned the side table and pushed it closer to Steve, who shook his head, "You will not stop playing the role of my mother whatever I did, will you?" Danny smiled mischievously and opened the food cover. Steve was hungry, but nausea prevented him from looking toward the food.  
"Danny please close it. I feel nauseous," he turned his face away and firmly closed his eyes. He was rapidly breathing in an attempt to ease the wave of nausea that overwhelmed him with the view of food.  
"It seems we will be putting the idea of eating off for now." Danny took the tray away and brought him a cup of cold water.  
"What do you think about a cup of water?" Steve tried to resist a little bit, but when the cup approached his mouth, he couldn't prevent himself with the taste of the cold water "Hey, hey slowly, the cup will not go anywhere."  
"Can I have another one."  
"You're so thirsty,"... "I'll get you another one," At the same moment entered with Sabrina.  
"Good morning," Sabrina said as she approached Steve to take his vitals.  
"Good morning," Steve smiled gently.  
"How are you doing today Commander?"  
"I don't think it is appropriate to call me like this after what you've seen from me and I think you did me enough to call me Steve. I'm fine, I guess."  
"Did you eat your food?"  
Steve hesitated to answer, then lifted his head to find Danny scanning him "I could not. The view of food makes me feel nauseous." he closed his eyes to avoid the scene then opened them and looked toward.  
"It's expected that you will suffer nausea after all that you've been through, as well as using painkillers which have this common side effect. Did you feel better after yesterday's injection?"  
"It hasn't completely disappeared, but it was much better."  
"Well, now I'll give you another dose, but you should eat directly when you feel better, or nausea will not fade out."  
"Ok," he stopped several seconds, then started to talk "Doctor, Can I walk?!" Innocent smile appeared on his face.  
"I don't know what you've done wrong in your life to have this patient." Danny commented sarcastically "Not a lot of time passed from his warnings. You didn't remember what he said in 'Second' about not being allowed to make strong moves?"  
"I feel that my back will break up any second, also my limbs feel very stiff." Steve ignored Danny's comment while completing his complain to the doctor ,who had just finished emptying the content of the syringe into Steve's muscle then stopped and pondered over Steve. After a few moments of silence, the doctor spoke quietly  
"Do you really think you can raise your body for sitting posture?!"... "I think you haven't tried that yet and I advise you to not try it, because you will find out the consequences as severe unbearable pain." The Doctor's tone was very strict.  
Steve wiped his face with his hand; he felt anger from his weakness.  
"Steve your body now needs to take time to rest, do not worry you will be back in shape, but you have to give your body the chance to recover. As for the back pain and the stiffness of your limbs, Sabrina will do her best to switch your position from time to time to relive that."  
"Ok," He said while hiding his face under his hand.  
"I'll leave you now, but I hope you will start eating as soon as nausea decline." He didn't get any answer, so he wrote some notes and went out quietly.  
"Steve, do you want anything before I go." Sabrina asked gently, but she also didn't get an answer so, she went out to complete her work.  
Anger was growing more and more inside him. There is someone stalking him, killed his leaders, kidnapped his friends and didn't hesitate to torture him. And he is free out there, no one knows his place while he is lying helpless in this damn bed with all this weakness he feels.  
"Steve, what's wrong?" Danny's hand takes him out from his thoughts.  
"Huh?" he was breathing quickly "What?"  
"What happened? I felt that you're in another world, I was talking to you for the last two minutes, but you didn't seem to hear me at all."  
"Huh," he was trying hard to focus his thoughts, "I do not know!" This is what he could come up with.  
"Steve you should calm down, this anger will help you nothing."  
After several minutes of silence "Danny could you bring me the food, please?" he was trying to avoid Danny.  
"What a way to turn the conversation. Well, as you want." Danny moved the tray closer to him and opened it. Steve toke only the gelatin and began to eat it very slowly  
"Eat with me?" Danny looked at him for a few seconds while thinking about letting it pass  
"This food is for patients. I can eat whatever I want," he was talking sarcastically.  
Steve grinned and then completed his gelatin, after several minutes; he spoke softly "I'm sorry."  
"It seems that painkillers began to affect your mind," Danny gave him an understanding smile and approached the food "This rice looks delicious, can I eat some of it."  
"I thought you said, this food is for patients?!"  
"I'm not waiting for your permission, I will eat it anyway. I was just trying to play polite."  
Steve couldn't finish the rest of his food, he started to feel dizzy and his eyes began to close. He asked Danny to move the food away and bring him some napkins to wipe his face. Once Danny put the tray away and went to bring some napkins, Steve fall asleep. Danny smiled to Steve's view, his face filled with Gelatin so, he wetted napkins with water and approached his friend to wipe his face. Then he stands to walk out when Steve's hand holds his, "Danno, don't leave, stay with me please." he was sleep talking.

"I think this medication affected your brain, seriously," Danny thought, then he squeezed Steve's hand and said "I will just call Chin and come back, don't worry." Steve's hand loosen slowly, when Danny made sure that Steve is completely relaxed in his sleep he walked out to call Chin.

** H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5 **

"Hello, brah," Chin was standing in front of the smart table in Five-0 Headquarters viewing the data in front of him and Kono was working on the other side.  
"Hey again, anything new?" Danny's voice came to them through the speaker.  
"All the findings of the investigations with his men didn't reveal his whereabouts. We captured another group of men using some information from the investigation. As well, his properties were impounded despite the fact that none of them is under his name."  
"Also, I conducted a thorough out public research, but I didn't find any suspicious information. But when I matched his photo with entry and exit records at the airport, I found out that he got in and out with a Mexican passport under the name of Lopez Marco." Kono approached the table as she explained enthusiastically, "the profile of this passport holds many of suspicious transactions and he was arrested several times under this name, but they had to release him due to the lack of the evidences against him."  
"What about his closest men Ced, Jack and Aragon?" Danny asked.  
"Ced and Jack carry clean logs, but Chin was able to identify them. As for Aragon, I have already, with Charlie's assist, investigated his whole profile which contained a lot of crimes, and foolish mistakes that led us to the place they kept you imprisoned." She stopped for a moment, then completed "There is a strange thing, everything related to his profile in the database have been fully erased one day after the raid."  
"They must have a man inside,"  
"I don't doubt that. When we discovered your place that night it was supposed to be protected information and only HPD members knew about it, but when we reached there, Fabian had fled already with his elite men. Duke announced already that he doubted the existence of a snitch within the department that day." Kono was talking while working with Aragon previous data.  
"I think if we could find that snitch we will be able to find Fabian easily," Danny said firmly.  
"I'll start now thorough out research in all those involved in the raid files."  
"Chin do you think that you can do so without raising doubts around you?"  
"I'll do my best,"... "How is Steve now?"  
"He woke up yesterday at evening for less than half an hour, then returned to sleep and he was awake half an hour ago and was able to eat a little before returning to sleep again. I think he won't wake up until tomorrow, he looked tired."  
"How is he dealing with it?" Chin asked in concern.  
"Huh. Do you really need an answer?!"... "Just now he asked the doctor if he could walk."  
"Hahah, he seems so excited." Chin replied.  
"He is so worried about Fabian's next move. I think we should find him quickly."  
"Do you think we can come to see him?" Chin said with hope.  
"I don't think so, when I left him, he was in deep sleep, I don't think he will wake up before dawn."  
"Do you want me to exchange places with you, to take a rest?" Kono asked with a worried voice.  
"I think you already knew my answer. I will not leave his side until he walks out of the hospital."  
"Ok, tell us when he wakes up, we want to come and see him."  
"If he wakes up more than half an hour I will let you know for sure. Be careful, that rascal is still free."  
"You too."

" Goodbye,"  
"Goodbye."

**H50H50H50H50H50 **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, let me know what you think ;)  
> It's been beta'd by Faten Aggor (thanks a lot gorgeous)  
> Thanks to infinity for every one of you who send me a PM or give me from their time and review or comment, your beautiful words encouraged me to continue.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: **

Darkness was enveloping his mind, but there was a strange sensation bothering him strongly on his right upper arm. His body was tired and he wished to stay in this dark painless world, but that strange sensation turns into slight pain, then he suddenly felt a sudden pain in his left hand. This time the pain was stronger, which made him open his eyes widely. The room was semi- dark, but his eyes widened in fear of what he saw in front of him, he could recognize this guy among thousands of people.

"Oops.. I think I disturbed your sleep!"... "Why you're looking at me like this? You didn't expect me to come and visit you?"

Steve tried to move his hands to find a way to defend himself when he discovered the cause of the pain he felt. His left hand was bleeding throughout the IV needle port, which was violently taken off, tearing his back palm vines.

"What you want?" Steve pronounced with a tremulous voice.

"I think we didn't finish our previous conversation as we should! Also, if you can recall, you didn't answer my question, which I asked you several times so, I came to hear the answer that I had no time to hear it last time." Fabian was working on the heart monitor to turn it off. At that time Steve was pressing on the nurse call button in a try to get help, he pressed it once, twice and when he tried it for the third time Fabian approached the bed and leaned on him.

"What's bothering your smart mind, are you trying to find a new way to escape?" then he rises the cut wires of the call button and show it to Steve, who was making a huge effort to focus his thoughts and his body does not respond as it should. He tried to shout for help, but Fabian's strong hand covered his mouth before he could make any sound. "Don't bother yourself trying to find a way to avoid me. It's only a few minutes visit, " he moved his hand away from Steve's mouth and wait for moments, then continued "I think I don't have a lot of time before your detective friend returns so, we should do it quicker than I wish."

"You will not take anything from me." Steve said in defying.

"We'll see!" Fabian uttered, and start pressing strongly on Steve's chest with his fist. Steve tried to take his hand away unsuccessfully. His body was very weak and when he tried to move his body, he realized that the strange sensation he had in his upper right arm was Fabian’s left hand on his right shoulder pinning him down, while his right hand continue pressing on Steve's affected ribs.

"I won’t give you a lot of time to think. I want a quick answer or I'll move directly to the next level,"

Steve was struggling to keep his pain from showing in front of Fabian. "I have no answer." By the end of his shaking sentence, Fabian raised his fist and drop it down on Steve's chest with his full force which made Steve's body bend forward as a try to absorb the shock, but that make it worse. The pain began to explode from his abdomen and shoulder at the same time his lung was struggling to take a deep breath. He closed his eyes, tried to resist the pain and inhale a breath in his burning chest. His body was shaking violently "I think Dr. Kyle will be mad with this," he was thinking.

"You're very weak after our last ‘meeting’. I didn't imagine that such a punch might do on you all this" Fabian's voice filled with a bitter sense of sarcasm "You decided to speak or what?”

"What!" Steve answered.

"You're so funny," He raised his hand quickly and landed it on Steve's chest more forcefully which made him suffer greater pain. He was fighting in an attempt to push Fabian body away from him. He raised his right hand and grabbed Fabian's, which trigger another wave of fresh pain in his shoulder, which is suffering under Fabian pressure. The pain increased with his improper movement to move Fabian away.

"Hahaha, do you really think that you can push my hand with this weak grip."... "I think I'll finish this level, by smashing your ribs. As I read in your profile, any wrong movement will turn these bruises into fractures. Right?”... "You may want to speak before I proceed?"

Steve was having difficulty breathing and his body was shaking violently without, finding a suitable way to inhale air into his chest. “No," was the only word he could pronounce before Fabian's grip explodes with all his strength on his chest, at the beginning he didn't feel anything but he heard the sound of his ribs breaking then the pain spread throughout his chest. It was a new kind of pain that he didn't experience before. He didn't even dare to try and take a breath, but let a huge cry came out of his mouth, which silenced by Fabian's hand that arrested over his mouth to prevent him from making any sound.

"Do you want them to find about me this fast? We only spend a few minutes together,"

Steve's hand was still grabbing Fabian's and his body was shaking violently in pain, and struggling to get air in his chest, "I think I will move on to something else,” Fabian started to take a look at Steve's body for another spot to tamper with. His hand moved toward Steve's chest wound and he tore the bandage that cover it, then touched it without being care to Steve's cries which silenced by his hand. His tampering didn't last long with this wound when he spotted Steve's belly wound and tear its cover down, smiling mischievously he said "I remember that you made a nice response to what I've done to this wound previously." Steve's eyes widened more with this comment "Do you want to say anything?" Fabian raised his hand which covers Steve's mouth.

"Go to hell," followed by a growler cry of pain which could be partly heard even with Fabian's hand muzzling his mouth, while Fabian's other hand rupture his wound again and dig inside his abdomen which blow sever unstopped pain in Steve's middle part. He tried to move his feet and shake his torso strongly and gripped Fabian's hand with all his strength to take him off, however he was too weak to only shake Fabian.

Fabian took off his fingers covered with Steve's blood and wiped it to his face "I told you, you show a beautiful response with this wound," he said then stick his fingers back inside Steve's belly, bringing out same features and cries of pain and the body struggling, but with more suffer "Would you like to speak now?" He took his hand away from Steve's mouth, but he didn't receive any answer. Steve was far away from everything around him his whole body was concentrating on only one thing; the pain that encases his body from everywhere. His thoughts were all screaming pleading for this pain to stop.

"I don't think you will say anything a little far, but I promise you that we will have another meeting soon."… "Be ready for me," he raised his hand and revealed all his strength to dive into Steve's belly, who rose his body convulsed violently and his eyes popped up, his cry went out despite the painful grip of Fabian that surround his mouth and then he crumpled and everything suddenly went dark.

Fabian stopped a bit to ponder, thinking deeply, and then he walked out of the room after cleaning his hand from Steve's blood with a strange confidence.

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50 **

"Hi monkey, how are you?"....

 "I missed you too, how is your trip so far?"....

"This is good, are you having a good time?"....

"I wish I could be with you, but uncle Steve needs me to be right next to him."....

"He's much better now. Don't worry, I'll make him call you next time he wakes up."... "I should hang off now sweetie,"...

"I love you too,"...

"Enjoy, bye."

Danny ended the call and looked at his watch. It’s been 25 minutes since he left Steve's room to call Chin "I hope he didn’t wake up while I'm not next to him." Making his way back to Steve's room, he stopped to bring him a cup of coffee from the cafeteria and then went to the floor that includes Steve's room. The reception includes only one nurse, who was busy writing and he didn't want to disturb her so he completes his way silently. His attention drew by the guard absence "That asshole, I'll kill him when he come back. I told him I will let him have a break when I get back," he continued, his walk and entered the room and the view struck him like a thunderbolt. Steve was still motionless. His both hands fall to each bedside dripping blood. His torso wounds have all been torn and blood covering his abdomen, also there was a blood on his face. It took a few minutes of Danny's mind to take in what he sees before he unconsciously dropping his cup from his hand to the ground, then his mind began to work as fast as he could to analyze what's in front of him.

"Help. I need help here!" Danny shouted with all his strength, then ran toward Steve "Steve, Steve please answer me, Steve!"...

"I'm sorry, I didn't listen to you. Please wake up!"....

"Steve, don't do this to me please!" Danny was holding Steve's face between his trembling hands. His heart was racing from fear of the view.

The nurse ran inside the room "What happened?" she stopped when she saw the scene in front of her then went quickly to the phone dialing some numbers "Trauma team to ICU room number 7!" Then she bagged Dr. Kyle three times to notify him that there is an emergency case. After seconds from her hang off, the announcement frequented throughout the hospital and in less than five minutes the room was full with physicians and nurses who started working with their full speed to stabilize Steve. Danny found himself pushed to the back until he stuck to the wall, his body was shivering from fear and his feet have no strength to carry him. He leaned his body against the wall, holding his head with both hands. "He asked me to stay, but I didn't listen to him,"... "He asked me not to leave him,"... "How did I do that to him!" He was breathing very quickly and his heart pulses raced against his chest, he was sweating heavily, despite the coldness inside his soul. He could hear everyone talking around him without being able to understand a word of what they say, all that he was able to hear in his head were Steve's last words "Stay with me please, don't leave me."

After several minutes, Dr. Kyle quickly entered the room and stop for a moment of shock, he had left Steve before several hours under good improvement in his case it was excellent compared to what he sees now, his question frequented inside the room "What happened?" Everyone stopped for a moment to find themselves without any answer that fit. He continued firmly while beginning to work on Steve "I want the details of the situation?"

"The primary exam confirms the existence of broken ribs specifically fourth, fifth and sixth, the chest movement show the existence of a rupture in the left lung as a result of these fractures with internal bleeding as a result of the penetration of the fifth rib through the lung. I think we are dealing with Pneumothorax here, his oxygen saturation dropped significantly as well as his respiratory rate." One of the trauma team physician responded.

"Well, let's provide him the oxygen needed. Insert the ventilator tube and let me know when you're ready to transfer him to the operating room. Sabrina injects him with 1 gram Cefazolin to prevent any further infection, as well increase his morphine infusion rate let it reach 2 mg within two minutes then stop it. Thomas what you have?"

"Wound in the right side of his chest had been torn and there is a clotting of blood around it. Left hand’s veins, which the IV line was attached to, has been torn, the hand is extremely swollen and bleeding is still ongoing. The wound on the left side of his abdomen has been torn. It also seems that there is an object was struck violently into this wound, which led it to expand again. It's heavily bleeding as well the surrounding area is very swollen." A wave of chills spread through Danny's body, who has regained the image of Fabian's hand inside Steve from that night. He began to imagine what had happened in this place, and anger grew heavily inside him every passing moment.

"Shella hang a 500 ml of blood on him, we need to compensate his blood loss quickly, Thomas how is it with the bleeding?"

"We need to transfer him to the operating room as soon as possible, this wound is very deep and has been completely shredded we must re-stitch it correctly from inside to outside or this bleeding will not stop."

"Dr. Kyle I already finished the insertion of the ventilator tube, we are ready to move."

Everyone quickly moved and they took him in the operating room, which located on the same floor within few minutes.

Danny froze in his place, while looking at the empty room around him. His feet no longer could carry him. He found himself sliding down to sit on the ground and his body still trembling with fear and anger. “How did I do that to him!"... "He asked me to not leave him,"... "He knew that something was going to happen,"... "How did I do this to him!" He was breathing quickly when Sabrina entered the room to bring Steve's file and her eyes fall upon him, she approached him,

"Danny, are you okay?"... "Danny answer me." She didn't receive any answer. She shook him vigorously "Danny, Danny look at me," Danny raised his head and looked toward her.

"I let him down," he was whispering.

She looked at him with concern and then pressed strongly on his shoulders. She spoke with firm voice; despite the kindness behind it "It's not a good time to talk now. He needs you to be by his side," she stood up and gave him her hand to help him up, then walked with him until they arrived at the operating room. She let him set on one of the nearby chairs, "I will come out to let you know if there is any update whenever I can," she said and left him to go inside.

 It took nearly three hours before they came out, Kyle along with Thomas and signs of fatigue fills their faces, Kyle noted the presence of Danny, who sits quietly hiding his head between his hands. He approached him "Danny, are you okay?" he didn't receive any answer so he approached more and pressed his shoulder "Danny what's wrong?”

"Huh!" Danny suddenly stood up and his face still shows signs of fear and a lot of sweat.

"Are you okay?" Kyle approached and grabbed Danny's wrist to check his pulse "How are you feeling?"

"How's Steve?" His voice was trembling strongly.

"Danny told me first how are you feeling?"

"I asked you how is Steve?" Danny shouted violently in Kyle face.

Kyle grabbed him from his shoulders and pressed him firmly to sit on the chair "Danny calm down now, listen to me." Danny was breathing with great difficulty.

 “Danny you should calm down you're suffering from panic attack." Thomas went to the water machine and filled the cup with cold water and then came back and gave it to Kyle, who poured a little of it in his hand and splashed it to Danny's face then lifted it to him to drink it. It took him several minutes before his breathing rate decline and return to normal rates despite the heavily sweating.

"I'm sorry," he apologized sheepishly without raising his head.

"You shouldn't be, can you breathe well now?"

"Yes, I'm fine."... "How's Steve? "

"I'll tell you the details, but I want you to calm down a little bit first. They will take him back to his room after half an hour, so I think we can go there and talk quietly.”

"Ok,"

"Come on then," Kyle said and waited until Danny stood up, then he began to walk quietly at his side. They entered the room and Kyle asked Danny to sit, then he sat down in front of him and started to talk quietly.

"Do you think you can handle what I will say?"... "I don't want you to press on yourself, you won’t be of any good to Steve if you have a heart attack because of the panic."

"I'm fine,"… "I think so,"

"Well then, you have to promise me that you will tell me if you feel any shortness of breath or acceleration in your pulse, before I say anything."

"Ok, I promise."

"We had emptied his right lung from the blood that was filled it out by the wound from the fractured ribs, we also got his ribs back into their places, but it will take them a lot of time to get back to heal, unfortunately the previous bruises have turned to multiple fractures so Steve will suffer from the effects of this for a long period. His hand is heavily swollen, his left hand vine strongly snagged so it needs around two months to return to its normal. His chest wound wasn't affected much, that bustard tore his stitch without causing a lot of damage, so we had cleaned it and stitched it back. Last and worst the wound to his abdomen has been dramatically affected which forced us to stitch it from the inside out, despite that, it's still bleeding heavily, as well it caused the blood to fill in the abdominal cavity resulting in its swelling with spreading of infection in this area. We’re putting him on strong antibiotic, but I'm afraid it will turn to sepsis with his weak body."

"Did he wake up?"

" No, and I don't think he will do it soon if he survive."…"I'm sorry to say it, but he's very weak and his low respiratory rate despite the ventilator with his low blood pressure is affecting his survival chances."

"Do you think he will survive? "

"It depends only on him," Kyle stayed silent for a while "Do you want to know anything else?"

"Thank you," Danny said as he looked to his feet without daring to look into Kyle's eyes.

"You didn't ask about that guard. Didn't you notice his absence?" Danny only managed to rose his face and look toward Kyle's "They found him cuffed in the bathroom; he was unconscious after receiving an electrical shock."

"How is he now?"

"He suffers a headache and some burns at the electrical contact area, but rather than that he's good."

"That's good," Danny uttered silently.

"Ok, then I will leave you now." Kyle stood and looked toward Danny for several moments then he left quietly.

Several minutes later, Danny felt the door opened and he lifted his head to see the nurses push Steve on the journey toward his bed. He stood quickly and approached to help them to transfer him. After a few minutes, silence was the only thing, rather than the heart monitor beeping.

"Do you need anything before I go?" Sabrina asked as she looked with compassion to Danny, who took his chair back to its position by the bed next to Steve.

"No, thank you," he replied without turning to her. His all focus was on Steve, who didn't awaken more than two days to return to a worse situation than he was. He grabbed Steve's hand into his shaking hand gently and tried his best to prevent himself from collapse beside him "Steve," he shut his mouth with his hand to prevent his gasp from came out "I'm sorry,"... "I'm really sorry!"... "Steve, can you wake up now, please!"… "I can't start all over again."... "Steve!" He pressed on Steve's fingers slightly to not hurt his hand and closed his eyes. He will start a new waiting journey.

  **H50H50H50H50H50**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad that I finally posted this Chapter; it was the reason of me writing this whole story so, I hope you like it ^_^  
> I am really excited to read your opinions about it so please give me a few moments of yours and review.  
> As always Thanks (To Infinity And Beyond) for your great reviews and special thanks to the kindest ever FatenAggor who beta'd this for me.


	16. Chapter 16

** Chapter16:  **

Minutes were passing like years for him without feeling anything around him or moving from his place. Sabrina entered quietly and approached him, then pressed on his shoulder and gestured to him to come out with her "Can you come with me for a minute?"

"I’m not leaving him alone once again." Danny replied firmly.

"We'll not go away, just at the door."

Danny stood and went with her to the door and his feet froze when he got out. Sabrina left him and moved away quietly. When he saw Chin standing in front of him, he felt that all past events are striking him back, returning him to the moment he first had eyes on the painful sight of Steve. He needed someone to support and listen to him and when he saw Chin, he felt he just found his savior, "Danny what happened?" Danny's body shuddered strongly when Chin approached him and grabbed him by his shoulders,

"Chin, I let him down, he asked me to stay, but I didn't listen to him." Danny was trembling in Chin’s hands and his breaths start to accelerate with his heartbeat racing against his chest.

"Danny," he pressed more on his shoulders "Danny, calm down,Danny!" When he felt that Danny is not getting out of his shock soon enough,he hugged him tightly and started to speak softly in his ear "Danny, calm down,everything will be fine, you should get yourself together." Chin continue talking in his ear until he began to calm a little and his breathing slow down. He moved away from him and grabbed his hand to sit him on the chair next to Steve's room, "You can speak now or you want to wait until you’re calmer?"

Danny sat then placed his hands on his knees, hiding his face with them "What do you want me to say?”... "I left him to face Fabian alone,"… "I didn't listen to what he asked me,"... "I didn't take his doubts and fears seriously.".. "He returned with a worst case from his previous state and no one knows if he is going to wake up again or….” He just couldn’t say it. "What do you want me to say!" Danny was speaking with a shaky voice while tears ran from his eyes profusely.

Chin pulled a chair and put it in front of him, then sat down and grabbed him from his neck. "Danny, listen to me!" He paused a bit, then continued "look at me now, I won’t speak while you're hiding your face like this so look at me." Danny lifted his head and looked in Chin's eyes, "You know in your heart that he will wake up and don't try to convince me otherwise. We all know that Steve is a fighter and he _**will not**_ give up easily to what happened to him so, stop your panic and tell me what had happened."

"Before I called you I was sitting next to him. When I got up to call you, he asked me to stay with him. He knew that something was going to happen, but I didn't listen to him and left the room once he fall asleep." He paused to take his breath "There was no signal in this floor, so I went to the ground floor and we have that call. After I finished the call, I called Grace to check on her. When I finished, I went back to find that the guard is nowhere to be found. When I entered into his room, I found Steve in a pitiful condition," he closed eyes strongly to prevent a wave of nausea that invaded him when he remembered his friend view.

"Are you okay?"…"Danny?" Chin asked fearfully.

He took a deep breath, tried to prevent himself from vomiting for several moments, then completed "He ripped his left hand veins and broke his ribs, which penetrated his lung and felt it with blood. He also ripped his chest and belly wounds and then tampered with it which cause a lot of damage to him." He covered his mouth to prevent a gasp from escaping.

"How did you know that he's Fabian?"

"His belly wound!"

"Huh?"

"He tampered with it as he did in the first time,he ripped it's stitches, then rip it digging something inside it, which torn it more and I think it's his hands," he was shaking with fear "It's my fault Chin, I would never forgive myself."

"It's not your fault,you were not aware that all of this would happen when you left Steve,or you would never leave him alone, also there have been standing guard at the door to protect him,as well you did not go out to have fun, you were trying to find out what updates we got with the case."

"But he asked me to stay. He had a sense of what would happen."

"Danny, you are not doing him any good thinking the way you’re, you must hold yourself together.”... "What you think of going home and get some rest while I stay with him?"

"I’m not leaving him,not after what happened even if it take me to sleep next to him."

"I do not think he will like this idea," Chin smiled and press on Danny's knee to ease it for him, but it turns to be in vain.

"Chin how did you know about what happened?" Danny's asked,

"I received a call from Sabrina, she told me that there were someone who tried to kill Steve and you need someone by your side."

"He did not try to kill him, he wanted to cause him a lot of pain without letting him die, although he has had enough time for that."... "Have you reached anything?"

"I do not think that your condition allows us to discuss this matter now."

"Chin we should find that bastard and I promise I'll make him pay for everything he did."

"Me too,"

"I'm sorry, but I do not want to leave him alone, I'll go back to stay with him," his voice trembled with fear.

"It's ok,"... "Danny please call me if anything happened with you. I will go back to the headquarter to complete the investigation and I will wait for your call,”

"Ok," Danny left and went inside with heavy steps.

"God help us!" Chin sighed in worry and went out quietly.

Danny sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed Steve hand gently, then began to speak, "Chin came to visit you, but you were asleep as your new usual habit. You should wake up he is very worried about you."... "Steve, I know you can hear me so stop your pretending to be asleep and wake up now."... "I swear I will not leave you alone anymore until we arrest that bustard even if it took me to sleep next to you."... "Steve, wake up before I do it."... "Steve, you should wake up, I want to apologize to you because I did not listen to you."... "You must wake up, I need to tell you how much you mean to me." … "You know when I first met you I wanted to hit you so hard on the face and I still want to so far."... "You are a big goof always act before thinking about what it might cause you," ... " Taking each case as if it is a personal matter to you. As a professional, it's bad concept but it helped us to resolve many cases so far,"... "I want you to hear this because I can't and I would never say those words again," ... "You mean a lot to me, really. Your presence in my life became primary to me and I don't want to lose it. Despite all our ranting but I enjoyed every moment with you, I even enjoyed ranting with you. We are not relatives in any matters, but I am sure that there is a link which connects us together. You're the best friend that I have ever. You are more than a friend to me you are my real brother." Tears took flowing from his eyes profusely "Please wake up, please!"

Hours passed and Danny talked to Steve about everything, Sabrina was coming by from time to time to take Steve's vital signs. She felt pity for Danny's condition, who didn't pay her any attention. After several hours, he began to feel exhausted and sat down on the chair next to the bed and assigned his head next to Steve's hand then fall into deep sleep.

** H5H5H5H5H5 **

Dizziness was enveloping his head. He felt as if he was in a pool of water. He couldn't feel his limbs or even focus his thoughts. He began to creep into the light, which sneaked to his head through his slightly opened eyes. He starts trying to disperse the fog that surrounds them and explore exactly what is around him. He is sleeping on a bed as his posture show and the place around him is covered in white, despite the dim lighting. There is sound of annoying continues flow beeping "Am I in the hospital?" He asked himself anxiously. He tried to take a deep breath to focus his thoughts but could not. There is strange heaviness on his chest and this mask that covered his face "It's oxygen mask!" his thoughts replied, "It seems that I caused myself a new problem," He turned to his left to see the IV line connected to his left elbow, and the wires that connected to his chest "What's going on here?" He turned calmly toward his right to find a blond head leaned next to his right hand "Danny!!" He raised his left hand toward the oxygen mask and then removed it from his face quietly, then he moved his hand to touched Danny's head.

Danny lifted his head to find Steve's eyes staring at him with fear "Danny!"

"Steve!" Danny felt dizzy for a moment, then stood up and turned around to get out but he grasped the situation and then returned quickly to catch Steve's hanging hand, "No, I will not leave you on your own." he pushed the call button, while breathing quickly. He was smiling stupidly to Steve's face when Sabrina entered the room "Did you call me?" She stopped when she saw Steve's eyes opened and then completed with happy voice, “You woke up!". She sped towards the phone and pressed lightly on its buttons and wait a bit until the other end replied, "Steve woke up," ... "Ok, we are waiting for you." She approached him and stroked his head gently "You scared us, thank God you’re awake." Several minutes elapsed before Kyle entered the room and get closer to them” Welcome back Hero!" Danny was sitting strangely quiet meditating to Steve.

Steve was trying to say something, but his throat was strongly hurting him. Sabrina approached him carrying a cup containing ice chips, then wet his dry lips, then placed it in his mouth and asked him to swallow it; his voice, however came very dry when he began to speak "How long?"

"Three days," Kyle replied, while examining his eyes with light "Would you traced the light?" after he had finished checking him. Kyle stopped to write some notes while Steve quietly turned to look at Danny, who was suspiciously silent "Danno!" he squeezed his hand firmly "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I am happy," Steve smiled on Danny stupid facial expressions and closed his eyes slowly.

"Steve, can you tell me what you feel like?" Kyle asked cautiously. Steve opened his eyes and turned toward him as he tried to focus his thoughts to answer, "I think so," but returned to close his eyes.

"Steve?" Kyle uttered quietly and did not have an answer. He starts to laugh "I think you do not know what you are talking about,”... "It seems that he still needs more rest," he directed his talk to Sabrina" In case he woke up again and I think he is going to do soon, call me."

"Of course, don't worry."

Kyle left the room after he asked Sabrina to modify certain drugs and replaced his oxygen mask by nasal cannula.

"Danny, are you okay?" Sabrina asked cautiously.

"Sure, why you ask?"

"You are more silent than usual, I did not hear you talk except for a few times during those two days." Danny smiled tiredly without answering, "Why did not you ask Kyle about his condition as usual?"

"I have no power to process any information. As long as Steve has woken it is enough for me to this day at least." She smiled gently to him and pat on his shoulder then went out quietly.

That night passed quietly and for the first time from two days Danny was able to sleep continuously without waking up every few minutes to check on his friend. On the morning of the next day, and after he finished eating the food, which Sabrina enforced him to eat, Danny heard Steve's horsed voice "How dare you eat without me?”

"I have waited for you three days without eating, and I'm afraid that I will lay beside you if I don't eat." Danny approached him and sat on the edge of the bed after pressing on the call button "How was your sleep?"

"I do not know I feel very dizzy, as if my brain contains a hole."

"I do not think you have a brain in the first place,"

"You're not funny!"

"I told you to replace this sentence!"

"You're an idiot!"

"This one is yours do not try to use it on me."

Their argument continued even when Kyle entered the room, "I see you're fully awake this time."

"I think so," Steve smiled sheepishly.

"Oh my God, he will sleep again."

"You're not... " then he stopped as he tried to find another word

"Funny, I know I already memorize it."

Kyle approached Steve and began his usual tests while comment every few moments to their continuous ranting "I think you have no chance to win in front of Danny's weird linguistic."

"Thank God, it is a certificate that I can use it against him."

"He's trying to alleviate you, you're his patient so of course he will be on your side."

"Well, I think I should run now, but I want to emphasize you about a few things." His tone turned to a firm one "In the beginning, I know that it is difficult for you to focus so I will not go into details about your status just in case you want me to?!"

"I do not think it will change much of what I feel," Steve replied

"Well, then, let's move on to the recommendations, and I trust that you will stick to it as long as Danny is here."

"Danny, can you leave us alone for a little bit," Steve turned to Danny with a mischievously smile.

"Do not dream that I will let you escape my eyes even for a second, and I'm really interested to hear what he would say." Kyle talked with Danny and Steve's nurses to not mention what had happened, so they both avoided questioning Steve about it or mention any matter that may remind him of what happened.

"First,"

"No, please not in front of him." Steve interrupted him with a smile.

"Would you prefer that I whisper it in your ear, or should we throw him out until we finish our conversation."

Danny looked at them angrily when Steve turned toward him began laughing lightly to not hurt himself, "'He became red,”

"You're very happy!"... "I think that Kyle has other patients rather than you so stop playing,"

"Yes, sir." Steve said as he tried to ignore the angry look from Danny.

"Regarding the food I do not think that you can eat until tomorrow. After I see you, I will decide on this matter, but you can drink as much as you can of water or juices with the exception of coffee for sure. In case you feel pain, you can use the morphine pump as much as you want, you can't overdose yourself. In case you feel it more than you can take, let Sabrina know I will give her a prescription for a strong painkiller to use it when needed. Regarding the movement I do not want to repeat what I said last time about the strict prohibition of it," since Kyle pronounced the word 'movement' Steve's mind went several miles away and started to regain what happened that night as he tried to move his body away from Fabian. The words came out intermittently from Steve's mouth and Danny looked at him with fear "I can't move!"... "I can't move!"... "I could not move!"... "It was hurt, but I couldn't move!"… "I wanted to move, but I couldn't!" His breaths began to accelerate strongly and the heart monitor started to produce a loud beeping with his struggled body. Danny approached him as he tried to hold him in his place

"Steve, Steve Calm down, please!”

"It hurts, but I could not move!"... "It hurts!" Steve cried, holding his stomach strongly,

"Steve, Calm down, please!"... "No one will hurt you I swear to you,"... "I will not leave you."… "Nobody will come near you." He grabbed Steve's face "Look at me Steve, Steven look at me!" at the same time Kyle grabbed Steve's hand and began emptying the content of the syringe in his IV port.

"It hurts!"... "It hurts" his body was trembling with fear.

"Please, look at me Steve, I'm here beside you,"... "Look at me!"

"Danny!" his body still shaking violently "Danny!" he sobbed repeatedly.

"I'm here by your side," Steve grabbed Danny's shirt strongly as he tried to hide his face into his chest.

"It hurts!" A cry of pain came out of Steve let Danny turned toward Kyle,

 "Please, do something,"... "Calm down, nothing will happen to you," he rubbed circles on his head and back while whispering to him "Nothing will happen to you calm down!"

"It hurts!"... "It hurts!"

After several minutes, his breath started to slow down, and when Danny pulled away a little and looked at him he found him muffle into deep sleep.

Danny stood and walked away, his body was trembling with fear, then he looked to Kyle questionably "What happened?"

"He suffered panic attack, he must have regained what happened," he stopped for a moment, then complete "I injected him with a sedative, and I hope that will make him sleep quietly for tonight. I hope that he didn't hurt himself with those movements."

He stopped to look piteously to Steve, then went out quietly, while Danny sat on the chair and hid his face between his hands as he tried to hide his sobs about his friend suffer.

  **H50H50H50H50H50**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it :)  
> beta'd by the gorgeous FatenAggor.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter17 : **

He slowly opened his eyes and began to explore the place around him, “Did you sleep well?" Danny's tired voice came to him.

"Huh," he remembered what happened to him and his face began to blush shyly, "Yes"

"What's wrong with this face?"

"Which face?"

"This reddish face" Steve closed his eyes quietly and smiled,"I doubt that your brain has afflicted in somehow,what are you smiling at?"

"Classified!" he opened his eyes and looked at Danny expressions.

"You want to play this game now?!"

Steve laughed quietly, "We are even now. Your face is red too,”

"Steve!"

"Nothing, I swear to you,"…. "It’s just I remembered what happened, that's all." Danny deserved to know what is happening. He seemed so tired and exhausted.

"Oh,you became Mr. Sensitivity now!" Danny smiled stupidly.

"You're not funny at all," they laughed for a few moments then Danny spoke

"Chin and Kono waiting for my call to come and see you. Do you think that you can stay awake until they arrive?"

"I think so,but no guarantees,though."

"You should try your best,they came here several times without being able to see you. Chin was here three hours ago, but you were asleep and Kono stayed with us yesterday until the end of the visit hours.”

"Have you got anything about Fabian?" Danny was shocked by Steve's sudden question and looked at him speechless with fear for a few moments, "Danny I'm fine don’t worry,”

"I do not think that you’re up to discuss the details,but Kono was able to reach him. He traveled out Hawaii to Mexico using a fake passport, but the records registered his image which analyzed by the computer and apply to him,"... "Steve, I think you should talk with your superiors about this."

"Can you give me my phone,please?" Danny got up and brought the phone to give it to him, "I'm sorry, but you have to leave for a few moments?"

"As you want," Danny spoke sarcastically, "I'll stand at the door when you're finish call me."

"Ok,"

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

After fifteen minutes Danny was still standing out, now with Chin and Kono, and began to worry, he knocked the door, then quietly opened it and looked at Steve, who was speaking firmly. He gestured towards him referred to enter.

"Ok sir."... "Yes"... "Yes"... "I'll be waiting for them,"... "Thank you, sir," Steve push the end call button and then looked to Danny

"Can I ask what he said or it's classified as usual?" Danny asked anxiously.

Concern showed on Steve's face "I told him what had happened, but his reaction was so strange,"... “I think they all knew what was happening. He didn’t look surprised at all.”

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm no longer sure about anything,I'm afraid that this is the effect of these drugs."

"Well then what will they do about it?"

"He told me not to bother myself thinking about it."... "He will send me someone who will explain everything to me."

"I don’t really know how you're working, but everything will be clear when they come,so you can let it go for now,"... "Chin and Kono are waiting at the door,do you want to meet them now or do you want me to ask them to wait for a while,"

"Are you kidding?! Let them in,”

Danny went to open the door, then gestured them to come. Kono entered first and the tears began to gather in her eyes when she saw the faint smile on Steve's face. She approached him and Chin was behind her, who welcomed Steve "Welcome back, bro." she leaned and embraced him lightly.

"I miss you."

"Me too."

She moved away slightly to allow Chin to come closer. Chin's eyes were saying a lot, about what he was trying to hide" Do you know how much you scared us," he bowed to embraced him, then sat on the edge of the bed and pressed on his shoulder," How are you? "

 "At my best,”

"Heheheh, I don't think this is the best of you." Kono uttered.

"How is the work without me around?"

"I think it's more peaceful," Chin smiled and then completed "but it's kind of boring,"

"Have you got anything?"

"Have you ever heard what I was saying or do you shut your ears every time I talked to you!!" Danny commented angrily.

"I think you need to have another child to apply your skills of motherhood on him,you trained well enough on me for the past days," Steve smiled at him.

"I don't need another child in my life is enough for me to deal with Gracie and you." Chin and Kono laughed to Danny's taunt.

"You're not funny," Steve commented then laughed quietly.

"I think I am very funny, I see many teeth in front of me."

"You fancy,"... "It is only the effect of fatigue." Steve echoed.

"We really miss you two," Kono commented in joy .

"Don't worry, this asshole will return to fill our lives with troubles again."

"His presence with us worth it," Chin commented with a wide smile.

Steve blushed sheepishly by Chin’s comment and said, "Thank you that means a lot to me."

"Look at this big softy." Danny smiled at Steve's blushed face.

"Danny, why don't you go for a little rest in your home?" Steve asked.

"What?!! You want to get rid of me now?!"

"I'm serious,"... "You are really tired,as well Chin and Kono are here so you don’t have to worry."

"I think you know what I’m going to say."

"Chin,Please say something,Kono?!" Steve looked to them.

"I think Steve is right,you're exhausted and we are here,also the entire hospital is well secured,there are two guards at the hospital gate also on this floor and in front of the room," Chin commented.

"But…"

Kono was boycotted by excitement, "Do not worry, Danny, you are just going to rest for a little, and we won’t leave until you’re back," Danny looked into Steve's eyes with fear, thinking about it,

"I don't want to go,I will be worried all the time."

"Danny please,just go get some good sleep and then come back. Give your body some rest, please!”

"Fine,I’ll go," Danny said in surrender, "Chin, please let me know if anything happened."

"Don't worry,nothing will happen go and rest now." Kono pushed him lightly to the door.

"Don't show me your face before tomorrow." Steve commented mischievously.

"You're dreaming,I will back after a few hours or I'll cancel the whole idea,"

"I've been joking,please go,just go."

Danny came out of the room with a laugh and hit the way to his house.

"Chin, please ask a patrol to watch him." Steve asked Chin with concern.

"Do you miss him?" Kono commented mischievously, "I can call him before he departs!”

"I'm just worried,"

"It seems you two swapping the role of the mother hen on each other," Chin laughed on Steve's jittery features.

"I can't guarantee what that bastard may do,"

"Do not worry, he went out today from Hawaii to Mexico."

They took several topics in non-stop talking and laugh between the moment and the other on Danny's previous actions while telling Steve about them.

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

Danny entered his home. He felt sharp fatigue. He didn't know that his body is that tired. He went straight to take a warm bath and relaxed his crumpled muscles, while underwater he regain all last few days events and without feeling he found himself shivering despite the heat of the water and tears ran from his eyes profusely. He blamed himself for everything that has happened and he was trying hard to imagine what would have happened if he didn't go out with Chin that night or if he didn’t leave in the hospital when Steve asked him to stay. After he had finished, he felt as if a heavy weight went off his chest despite the anxiety that he's still feeling. He went to bed and through himself on it and within a few seconds he was in deep sleep.

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

Several hours later, Danny came out of the elevator and headed towards Steve's room to find Chin and Kono standing near the reception while there are two uniformed soldiers near the room door. He approached Chin and Kono

"How are you both? Am I late?"

"Did you sleep well?" Kono asked nervously.

"I think so. How is Steve? "

"He could not relax since you went out I think he was worried about you," Chin smiled, then complete "We didn't spend a lot of time after you left when a group of four soldiers with one of their officers came in and asked us to get out."

"He told his department about what had happened,and they told him they would act according to what they see it appropriate. Since when they are with him? "

"The officer came out after several minutes,but one of the soldiers is still inside for four hours now."

"Are you kidding with me, I do not think Steve can bear all this pressure. I should go see him."

"Danny stop," Kono grabbed his arm,"They asked us to leave the hospital and when Chin tried to talk to them, they told him they will be on the securing procedures from now and there is no longer any benefit of our presence,"

"What?"... "Are you kidding with me?"

"They’re following orders,Danny!"

"What about Steve?"

"We have asked them to speak with him, but they refused to let us enter."

"Really!! I'll see how they will be able to stop me." Danny moved Kono's hand away, then went toward Steve's room, stopped when one of the soldiers raise his hand in front of him,

"Sir,you can't get inside."

"I'm his partner, Detective Danny William."

"I'm sorry,but that does not change anything. Our order is to prevent the entry of any person other than doctors and nurses.”

"I think your orders apply only on you," Danny declared and went toward the door when the other soldier stood in front of his face.

"I hope you respect the orders sir,I do not want to hurt you."

"I'm afraid that you're the one who will get hurt," Danny's response in challenge.

Sabrina approached them, "Please Danny, you are causing a lot of disturbance here."

"I'm not moving from here. Tell Steve I want to talk with him."

"I don't take orders from you," they exchanging a challenged glance for a while,then Chin approached, speaking with Danny,who didn't stop his staring battle "Danny, you should stop this nonsense now," Chin didn't receive any answer.

"I'm going to talk with Walker about it." The second soldier spoke firmly.

His colleague looked at him angrily, but he completes his way without turning to him. After several minutes, the soldier came out carrying a wide smile on his face.

"Commander Mcgarrett also wants to see you." His smile turned into a chuckle.

"Is there something funny?" Danny looked at him with amazement while heading inside.

Danny approached Steve, ignoring the presence of the soldier in the room "What did you tell him?" fatigue was showing clear on Steve's face.

"Nothing!" Steve smiled mischievously "Did you sleep well?" Steve was talking with a very tired voice.

"I think so. What about you?" He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Steve in concern.

"I'm fine."

"I don't think this description applies to what I'm seeing here,"... "What‘s bothering your mind? I see a look on your face and I don't like it!”

"Walker, is it possible to give us a few minutes?"

"I'm sorry sir, I can't leave the room. You heard the officer orders,”

"Do not worry,I will not hurt him." Danny press on his eyes as he tried to ease his anger.

"Walker,I'll talk with your officer about this,don't worry, I'm over ranked him." When he made sure that Walker is out,Steve turned toward Danny "Are you okay?"

"Me?! Certainly I'm fine with these fools who appeared suddenly and thought they will get rid of us and take charge of your protection.”

"Danny,they’re just doing their job."

"Steve, what's up?"

"What?"

"You have a look,there is something you're hiding from me. What did they tell you?"

Steve hesitated for a moment and then began talking "He told me all the details about what they found around Fabian's case and his travel outside the state, but there is nothing new,"

"Then, what's wrong?"

"That's it."

"You're lying!"... "Steve what you are trying to hide?"

"Fabian does not want to know the code to release his father,"

"I can't understand?!"

"He seeks for a huge revenge from all of those who participated in the mission," A tremor spread through Steve's body.

"So,what they will do in this regard?"

"I already have spoken too much. I can't say anything else.”

"Steve, I'm warning you if you start playing the classified game with me now,I can't guarantee what I may do."

Steve sighed deeply, "I'm sorry."

Danny closed his hands vigorously and took a deep breath to prevent himself from exploding.

"Danny I'm sorry,I'm really sorry." Steve press on his hand gently.

"You have to be," Danny stopped for a moment as he looked with suspicion to Steve "Steve, are you included in their plan to catch Fabian?"

Steve eyes widened in shock,

"I think your eyes already answered!" Danny was breathing quickly and infused with anger "I swear to God, if you will do anything stupid putting your ass at risk in order to arrest him I 'm going out now and you will never see my face again in your whole life." He was looking Steve's eyes angrily.

"Danny,listen."

"I don't want to hear your stupid arguments. I just want you to tell me I'm wrong with my suspicion.”

"Danny please!"

"Don't tell me anything I'm begging you to not put yourself in danger. Steve you just have woken up a few hours ago, and you were struggling with death if you didn't know. We went through hell seeing you die a few times before our eyes. Please, Steve, we can't take it anymore!”

"I'm sorry, I can't. Danny, please just listen,"

Danny got up quickly and went towards the door with anger almost killing him, but he was stopped by Steve's tired voice,

"Danny, please listen to me."... "Ah… SHIT!" Steve was trying to push himself forward to catch Danny, but discovered his stupid mistake when a wave of sharp pain spread through his chest and abdomen. He let his body back and shut his eyes close, breathing quickly in an attempt to ease the pain. Danny was on his side in a moment.

"What did you do,you idiot,why in the hell you moved?! Should we restrain you?" Steve was breathing quickly, holding his chest in pain.

"It's a good idea." He squeezed Danny's hand strongly "Danny please listen to me," he closed his eyes then opened them wide,locking them with Danny's,

"Take a break now and we will continue our conversation later," Danny said as he looked to him with fear.

"Please listen!"... "It's something I can't object,I've thought about everything I made you go through and I told them that I can't participate,but they told me that I don't have any choice." He pressed lightly on his chest and his face bore marks of pain.

"Are you kidding,how you have no choice in something related to your life?"

"I took the oath on the execution of orders, even if it takes my life. If I transgress it… it considers as betrayal and I will be court martialed." He was talking while his intermittent pain getting more and more.

Danny leaned toward the morphine button and pressed it strongly in a try to empty his anger, "Is it too hard for you to use it?"

"It will make me sleep and I want to talk to you,"

"We have a lot of time to talk. Would you calm down now, you make it worse with your anxiety," Steve was gritting his teeth firmly in pain but managed to ask, "You will stay?”

"What do you think?"

"You have promised that you will not leave until they sign my discharge!" Steve smiled in pain,

"This is my boy."... "Is it possible to calm down now, don’t worry I ‘m not going anywhere,"

"What a self-confident.” … "Can you call Walker?"

"What do you want from him?"  Steve began to calm down and his eyes become heavy.

"Are you jealous?"

"You're flattering yourself much!!"

"I’ll tell him that you can stay,so you will not end up kicked out."

"Thank you for your generosity."

Danny went out and asked Walker to enter to Steve then went on to talk with Chin and Kono before saying goodbye to them and back along with Steve, who was in quite deep sleep, his mind was busy thinking of all possible plans to protect his friend.

**H50H50H50H50H50 **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it ^_^  
> beta'd by the gorgeous FatenAggor.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter18: **

  
Steve sat on the edge of the bed and takes breathe quietly. The pressure on his stomach caused him sustained pain, but he must resist. Doctor Kyle had told him that he would start to walk from today to help his body to recover. He has been awake for three days now. Kyle approached him "Steve take all the time you need, we have the whole day," taking breathe slowly for several minutes, then grabbed his foot and slowly landed it on the floor then repeat the same act with his other foot. He was based on his left hand and then began to raise his body up slowly when Danny approached him and grabbed him from his waist until he completely stood up.

"I think we have gone beyond the halfway. Do you think you can complete? Or you want to return to lying position?" Kyle asked.

Steve was resisting the dizziness he felt until his mind begun to clear "I think I can continue,"... "Doctor, you can go now. I'll walk for a while, then I'll return to sleep again," Steve smiled stupidly "Also, I have my mother with me." He pointed to Danny with his head.

"Your mother doing a great job here, believe me."

"How much you two are funny, God help me," Danny said sarcastically.

"Well, Steve, I'll leave you now. You can walk, but not for more than ten minutes. Don't worry, we will increase it with time, but we don't want to cause any shock to your body from the beginning."

Kyle left the room, followed by Steve and Danny. They were walking very slowly, every step caused him severe pain, but he needed to regain his strength, Danny felt Steve's pain with every squeeze of Steve's hand around his shoulder.

"Danny, can we get out for a while. I feel like suffocated,"

"Do you think it's a safe option?" Steve looked around anxiously.

"Forget it," he bent his head down.

"Steve, what's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Ok, as you want." Danny grabbed Steve's waist strongly and toke walk toward the elevator, Steve was busy with his pain from everything around him. He didn't notice until Danny stopped suddenly, he raised his head to find himself in front of the elevator. He turned towards Danny, who pretended to be busy looking toward the elevator until it reached them, then they complete their way inside it, "Danny!!"... "Thank you," when they reached the outside and he inhaled the Hawaiian's air, Steve closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. It's been two weeks since he entered the hospital and throughout that period he was trapped inside his room. It was a very nice feeling, made him forget all the pain he felt.

"Steve, what do you think about sitting there? Your ten minutes had finished already," Danny pointed toward a chair in the middle of the park.  
Steve tipped his head in agreement and toke walk with the help of Danny until they approached that chair, then stopped to study how he will sit on it

"I think it's harder than I thought." He sighed deeply.

"Look at me, turn to give your back to the chair," Steve responded quietly. "Now, bent down slowly based on my hand," Danny stood in front of him and extending his right hand to let him based upon it then supported his back with his left hand and began to descend with him slowly until he settled on the chair "See, it's so easy." Steve was breathing rapidly, trying to ease the pain.

Danny bowed in front of him and rested his hands on Steve's knees "Are you okay?" Steve shook his head in agreement and his breath began to slow down with time. Danny got up and sat next to him, while Steve assigned his head back and meditated the sky silently for several moments "Steve what's wrong with you?" Danny asked quietly.

Steve tipped his head toward Danny without raising it "What's wrong with me?"

"Do you think I'm going to ask you if I knew?"... "Why don't you talk to me without all these barriers you surrounded yourself with?"

"Really, I thought you were the only person whom I talk to without them, but it seems I was imagining." He sighed deeply once again and returned to look toward the sky.

"Steve, what's going on with you? What's all this sensitivity about?" He closed his eyes, and there was silence for a few moments then he began to speak,

"Can we return back to the room?"

"We'll not go anywhere until you tell me what's wrong." Steve modulated himself and tried to stand, "Come on, show me how you will be able to stand on your own." Steve pressed his hand hard on the chair, trying to raise himself but he failed. He clinched his teeth strongly and closed his eyes firmly, trying to ease the anger he felt from his weakness.

"You know I thought after everything we have been through in all those years, you would stop trying to protect yourself from me or even hide what you feel. I thought you would feel safe with me, to speak with me about everything hurt you. I thought you would resort to me without shame when you need someone to base upon. I thought you would consider me as your brother, but it seems I was wrong." Danny stood and toke pondering away for several moments, then turned towards Steve, who was looking toward the ground "It seems that no matter I did, I'll not gain your trust ever!" Steve lifted his head in shock.

"Danny, I trust you."

"Your actions don't show that." Sadness was clear on Danny's face. He approached Steve and extended his hand toward him "Lean on my hand and lift your body slowly," Danny was avoiding Steve's eyes. He stood several moments without any movement from Steve.

"Danny, please sit down!"

"There is no need to bother yourself with my expectations,"... "It's in you and I'll not ask you to change yourself."

Steve caught Danny's hand "Danny sit!"... "Please!" Danny sighed deeply, then sat down, putting his head between his hands.

"The problem is with me, you have nothing to do with that."... "I trust you with my life, but I'm not good expressing it. Maybe you're right; I'm not good with personal relationships. Danny I used to live alone rely only on myself and my strength is all what I have, but suddenly I found myself very weak. I can't even stand on my feet by myself. I couldn't even protect myself when I needed to, and this is the first time I find myself in this situation."

"I think this isn't your first injury?!"

"It's not, but previously there was nobody seeking..." Steve suddenly stopped.

"Seek to avenge, isn't that what you wanted to say? So, we go back to the trust point, you can't be sure that we can protect you and I can't blame you for that. I let you down once and I don't think you would risk your life again with me."

"I was not going to say that."

"What's it, then?"

"Previously, there was nobody seeking to use my close people against me. Maybe it was a big mistake from me to enter your lives from the beginning."

"Steve, what are you saying?"

"Do you think I can forget that he kidnapped you, knew that he was about to kill you in front of me if we didn't escaped that time."

"Steve, he has told you that he have nothing to do with us and that he want nothing but that dreaded CODE."

"He told Mark the same, but it ended up for him and his wife tortured and dead."

"So you think you have the right to worry about us, and try your best to protect us, but we have no right to do the same for you?"

"Danny, it's not like that!"

Danny interrupted him angrily "It's that you my friend are a super foolish. Listen well to what I'll say; you're really idiot regarding any humanitarian aspect. I knew you faced a lot of difficulties in your life, perhaps your father sending you away and what your mother did to you may cause a lot of harm to you, but you must understand the meaning of family. When you tell me that you consider me as brother to you, it means that we share everything, as we share happy moments we share sad moments. And I had told you that previously friendship means your problems become my problems, and vice versa, and as you know brotherhood is much stronger than friendship. When you need someone to base upon, family is the first whom you should think about without feeling any shame; because you know very well that if they need support they will resort to you. Steve just imagine yourself on the other side and you will know how crap your thoughts are,"... "I'll ask you this, if I were the one Fabian to run after and I was injured as what happened to you, would you ever blame me for his kidnapping you? Would you become bored from accompanying me through my recovery time? Think carefully about your answer, and you will know the extent of your idiot thoughts."

  
After several minutes of silence "Danny I'm sorry, but this weakness really kills me,"

"I always feel with you that life will end within minutes. Why are you in a hurry? Let your body take a break, it's just a few days and you will return to run everywhere and jump through windows, fighting with criminals, just give it a chance."

"I didn't know you loved me this much," Steve leaned his head back and closed his eyes, smiling stupidly.

"I swear that there is something wrong with your brain!" Danny said tiredly and assigned his back to the chair, taking a look around him. He felt Steve's body leaning to his "Hay big boy, wake up, you can't sleep here. Hold for a bit until we get back to your room." Danny was about to stand up, but Steve toke pleading him with sleepy voice and half closed eyes.

"Danny please, only for a few minutes. Don't want to go back to that cage."

"I'm afraid we will cause Dr. Kyle heart attack because of your reckless actions." Steve has been assigned his head on Danny's shoulder and get into sleep already. Danny took looking around them to find one of the soldiers standing to watch them from close range. He leaned his head back and after several minutes without feeling he got into sleep too.

  
**H50H50H50H50H50**

  
After a week at the same chair Steve and Danny were arguing about the possibility of Steve discharge from the hospital

"Steve, Kyle has told you that you should not try that before passage of two weeks."

"I'm tired of staying in the bed the whole day; I'm not doing anything but relaxing. I feel guilty for these soldiers to stay around me, around the clock just because I'm too weak to defend myself."

"I think you know that this is their job, even if you get out of here they would be protecting someone."

"I don't know. I just want to get out of here."

"Stop behaving like a child. A week already has passed just be patient a little bit and you will get out in full recovery."

"Well, as you want,"

"God! Who are you? Are you okay?" Danny raises his hand to Steve's forehead "I don't feel any heat,"

  
"How much are you funny?!" Steve said sarcastically.

They remained silent for several minutes, then Steve began to talk "Danny can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, anything."

"If I knew you will be very kind like this, I could shoot myself long time ago."

"Don't joke about this matter again, you don't know what I went through." Danny sounded sad.

"Danny I'm sorry. I didn't mean it,"

"I know you don't, you are an idiot by nature. What you want to ask?"

"I want some coffee," with the end of his speech, Danny blow out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Steve's face started polish.

"Nothing, but you really a wearied person!" Danny returned to laugh again and after a few moments, he paused and got up from his place, "How do you want it?"

"Are you sure that Kyle will not be mad with that?"

"I don't think some coffee will affect you a lot." Danny smiled mischievously.

"What's this smile about?"

"Kyle had allowed you to drink coffee, three days ago, but you didn't ask for it so, I didn't mention it."

  
"You bastard, why didn't you tell me that before? You're a real bastard."

"I'm proud for this testimony,"... "Come on tell me how you want it?"

"Black and better,"

"You seem to miss it," Steve smiled in agreement.

Danny walked away with a smile. On his way to the hospital, he asked the guard if he wants anything. When he became sure that Danny get inside he waited for several minutes, then slowly got up from the chair, the guard approached him

"Commander, you need something?"

"Don't worry. I just want to go to the bathroom,"

"Lean on me. I'll help you,"

"No need for that, I can walk by myself wait here."

"I can't lose sight of you, if you remember."

"Well, as you want."

They take walking toward the bathroom while Steve is watching around the place and when they arrived

"I think you can wait outside." Steve entered, and after several minutes he called out

"Carl, Can you come to help me, please."

  
Once he entered his mind engulfed by darkness with the collision of a hard thing with his head,

"I'm really sorry, you should know that." Steve began to work quickly and took off Carl's clothes to wear them, then griped his gun and secure it in its place, then opened the door slightly to make sure that nobody is near them, then got out quickly and headed toward the hospital gate.

He walked as fast as he could. Despite the pain he felt "It's a good feeling to return to work mood," he was talking to himself while heading out of the gate then took one of the nearest alley. He stopped to pick up his breath for two minutes, then completed his walk and continued to move between neighborhoods and riding cobs from time to time until he reached his destination after nearly half an hour.

He felt very tired "I hope it will be empty,"  
He had gone to a small house near the beach, which his owner died and let it deserted. He opened the door slowly to assure the emptiness of the place, then entered and sat down on the nearest chair, despite the dust that covered it "The place needs to clean, but I'm really tired." He was breathing heavily, he assigned his head back and closed his eyes to rest a little.

After several minutes, he stood and went toward the beach, covering his shoulders with a small blanket after took off his shirt. He putts the blanket of sand and lay on it, smiling as he looked toward the sky "Oh God, how much I miss this scene!"

  
**H50H50H50H50H50 **

  
"Steve, Steve, where are you?"... "Carl?" Danny was standing next to the chair, which he left Steve on, he was a calling them a loud "Don't panic they might have returned to his room, " he was talking to himself aloud lifting his phone and called Logan the soldier on charged "Hi Logan, sorry to bother you, but I want to ask if Steve and Carl returned to the room?"

  
"They supposed to be with you. No one of them has been here yet. What happened?"

"I went to bring coffee and when I came back I couldn't find them, which is strange. Steve was adamant about getting out and he didn't tell me that he would like to return to his room."

"Maybe they are on their way here now. I'll call Carl to make sure of that, then I'll notify you. Is that ok with you?"

"Ok, I'll wait for your call." Danny, hang off the line, then started to circle around himself with his eyes looking around the place. Moments later his phone rang "Yes Logan, Where are they?"

"He does not answer his phone, which is strange. I'm on my way to you. Did he tell you that he would go anywhere?"

"He didn't tell me anything, just asked me to bring some coffee."

"Well, don't worry. We will find them for sure," after a few minutes, Logan and Seth were standing next to Danny in the park

"Where they could be gone?!" Logan asked in concern.

  
"There must be something bad had happened to them," Danny grabbed his head with fear "I wasn't supposed to leave him here."

"Do not worry, I have asked to track Carl phone, we'll have their position within seconds." after few seconds Logan got a message contain the site "He's here, near us."

 

Seth took running towards the site until he reached the bathroom, waving his gun and opened the door while directing his pistol toward inside, he surprised from the view of Carl lay on the ground without his uniform.

  
When Danny arrived, panic hit him from the view in front of him. He grabbed his head in his hands and cried loud "Steve you bastard, I'll kill you myself. I swear I'll kill you myself."

  
**H50H50H50H50H50**

  
After nearly an hour Danny was next to Chin and Kono beside headquarter smart table, "We must deal with the situation as if Steve had really escaped us and this will be the last time we talk clearly about it. From the next moment we'll begin to act as if he was kidnapped or run away."

"Are you sure he will be fine?" Kono asked anxiously.

"I'm concerned too, but I have nothing to do. He is working with his men the job that he good at," Danny replied in frustration.

"Do you know where he is?"

"All I know, that he's in a deserted house which they have played with its papers to make it look like a house of one of his father's friends. Nobody knows its place except his team so, they can't use us against him."... "Chin do you find anything about the rat?!"

"Nothing definite yet, but I decrease the number to three, and I watch them carefully."

"I think we might take advantage of this situation. We can spread information around each one of them about Steve disappearance and when he makes the mistake, we're waiting for, we'll book him."

"It's a good idea. I'll start working on it now,"

"Kono, call the observation unit in the hospital and ask them to send surveillance tapes, we should begin our search for Steve. We must find him as soon as we can to protect him."

"No need to receive any tapes, we can link our system to them and I'll show you all records here within seconds." within a few moments the screen started to show entry and exit gates records.

"Show us the time during fourth and fifth o'clock, it's the time when I left him." Kono started to type some command, then the screen shows only the specific time which Danny asked for.

  
"Well, I think we should look at these areas." She pointed her hand towards the gate of the hospital in the park and the main gate.

  
After restoring the tape several times and find no avail, Kono spoke "Is it possible that he left the hospital from somewhere else?! I don't think his condition allows him to jump or climb."

"He must have done one of his ninja tricks to sneak out," Danny said sarcastically, then suddenly went to silence "OMG, I think I didn't be attention to something!"

"What is it Danny?"

"When we found Carl, he was lying in the bathroom without his uniform. This mean Steve has worn it to hide himself," Kono's hand took working quickly on the keyboard, then she approached the screen as she watched carefully. After few moments "Here, the quiet man in uniform with cap,"

"He went left, then entered the alley next to the hospital. We should start our search from there."... "Kono, Chin and I will go to there. Let us know if you find anything"  
Chin and Danny went out in a hurry while Kono began to act quickly on the surveillance systems at the ally streets and shops.

**  
**H50H50H50H50H50** **

  
"It seems that I have slept a lot," Steve opened his eyes slowly to find the sun had disappeared already. He started to raise his body slowly as he tried to not cause his body any pain, but without any success. "It looks like I made a big mistake by lying on the sand," taking struggle to raise himself up, finally he was able to stand up and went inside the house, holding his waist in pain.

Once he opened the door there was two pistols nozzles in front of him and Fabian face, who smiled to him mischievously, Steve shocked for a second to the view of Ced, Jack and Fabian then completed his way while ignoring them.

"Stop before I blow your head!" Ced spoke firmly.

"You will take me out of my hell," Steve said, heading toward his jacket, then entered his hand in the pocket and took search inside. Ced stuck his gun to Steve's neck from behind and grabbed his forehead with the other hand.

"I asked you to stop!"

"I want to take my medication before the pain increase, let me go," Steve was trying hard to get rid of his grip but no avail.

"Jack go and check his jacket yourself," Fabian said. Jack went toward Steve and took the jacket out of his hand, then look in the pocket until he found a box of medication "It seems he was telling the truth, it contains nothing but this bottle."

"Give it to me," Ced's hand loosen for a second, which gave Steve a chance to free himself from his grip and took the bottle from Jack's hands, then swallowed one of its tablet, then he started to look around him.

"What are you looking for now?" Fabian asked.

"I want some water," Steve was difficulty breathing while pressing on his stomach wound.

"Jack, brought him some water before he loses his consciousness,"... "You have to sit. It looks like you exhausted yourself." Fabian was speaking sarcastically.

"What do you want from me?" Steve said while taking his way to sit on the chair, which is opposite to Fabian.

"You know very well what I want or you wouldn't run away from the hospital. Do you think that your stupid plan will work with me?"

"If you are smart to this degree, what bring you here?" Jack took a step and brought a laptop bag from the door side, he took it out and put it on the table then run it on.

"I think you have learned the lesson, or you would not be here now,"... "Now, enter the CODE before we go back to the starting point." Fabian voice carried a clear threat.

"Aren't you scared from my team attacking this place any moment now?" Steve asked mischievously.

"And why should I be scared from them? I don't think that I have violated any laws by coming here and for what happened previously, your teammate witness not taken out because they are working with you."

"I want guaranty!"

"Hahaha, guaranty?!".. "You don't trust me after what we went through together"

Steve looked at him challengingly "What kind of guarantee you want?"

"I want a guaranty that you will not kill me, or come near anyone of my relatives if I gave you the CODE."

  
"What made you finally gave up? Are you trying to deceive me?"

"If I was, you would find yourself surrounded with HPD by this moment, or at least I was able to stay in the hospital under the protection of Navy,"... "Maybe when I knew that they were exploiting me and not warning me about you. Then their arrival to the hospital and swaggering about their favor on protect me, and finally their try to force me to submit and implement in their plan to catch you despite my injuries. It has changed a lot of my thoughts."

"Do you think I'll believe this shit?!"

"I didn't ask you to believe anything. I just want you to leave me alone. I had had enough,"

"Give me the CODE and for sure you will not see me anymore."

  
"Do you think I'm an idiot to give it to you then find myself dead?"

"What is the guarantee that you want?"

"I told you previously. I want to ensure that you would leave me and anyone relative to me alone."

"I'll give you my wallet choose any card and you can scan it or send it to whichever place you want without me known it, If I killed you I'll not be able to find where did you send it and that will cause me a problem and when you gave me the CODE you will not give yourself a problem by bring me again to your life, is that good?!"

"I think that's fair enough," after choosing several cards from Fabian's wallet and work with them, Steve approached the laptop and began working on it quickly. When he finished from working on his insurance, he started to type several commands quickly "You're kidding me, do you think I'll approach the Navy system through this device?"

"You have started manipulating now?"

"I'm not, but the second I enter their system, because the firewall of this laptop is too weak, they will discover our place and maybe I will find myself torn to pieces by some kind of missile."

  
"What is the solution then?"

"I need to access the site throughout a fake website which I will access through multiple portals that linked together by different kind of websites and above that, I will need to go through several routers from one to another to avoid their access to our IP."

"Do you think this will prevent them from reaching our address?"

"It will not stop them, but it will delay them until I enter and copy the file then get out."

"Well, we will move to my place then we will start to work there."

"What?!"… "You think I'm idiot to enter your den be my feet?"

"You don't have any option here, what I gave you as insurance is more than enough." He gave his orders to Ced and Jack and within few moments they were standing around Steve and carefully search him, after being sure that he's not carrying any tracking device, Jack pushed him to walk.

   
"No need to push me. I'll walk by myself." Steve walked with them, then stop at the door "I need my medication"

"I don't think you're going to die without it." Fabian said sarcastically.

"I'll not, but I'll collapse in pain which will prevent me from thinking clearly or even move my hands. I don't think you will love that."

"Jack, bring his medication bottle and check that it does not contain any tracking device." When they rode in the car Ced tied Steve's eyes, then they set off on their way to their site.

**  
**H50H50H50H50H50** **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for being late, but I traveled outside my area for a while, which made it hard for me to write, rather than the muse hang.  
> One chapter to end, and I will post it within seconds from this one, to be sure from finishing this story.
> 
> I really hope you like it, please let me know what you think about it. 
> 
> It hadn't been beta'd. I tried my best to avoid mistakes but I'm sure there is a lot so, please forgive me for any mistake.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: **

 

Chin and Danny were on their way to a store across the street from one of the alleys that Steve disappeared within, when Chin phone rang and he answered put it on speaker's mood

"Kono did you find anything?"

"I think I approached Steve's site. I have been able to follow him by a surveillance camera in one of the shops, which caught him riding in a cob. I think he wanted us to see it; he looked directly to it. I've already inspected the car and talked with the company to which it belongs and the driver told me that he had transferred an injured man who wearied a uniform."

"Do you find the arrival site?" Danny asked expectantly.

"I don't think he stayed there much. When I checked surveillance cameras in the neighborhood, it picked him up walking near the wall of store which the camera belongs to, and he rod another cob."

"Do you know where did he go?"

"He wanted us to know where he would go without raising doubts around him. He did a series of transfers between the alleys and cobs but every time he left evidence after him."

"Then, what now?"

"I ended up at a specific location which I will send to you now. I don't think he will stay there for long, so, you must search round,"

"Don't worry, we will do our best."

  
"Kono, you're really great, and have done a tremendous job."

"Thank you Danny, it is my pleasure."... "Go and find the boss,"

Danny puts more pressure on the gas pedal and headed toward the site. When they arrived there it was a place included a road which passed through a dense forest which extended to the ocean.

  
"I think we should look near the ocean. That is his favorite place," Chin said with a smile. Then he got down with Danny and oriented towards the beach, taking a walk align it

  
"Chin, look there, there's house in that spot and I think there are someone who reached it before us." taking ran around the house until they arrived, both of them waved his pistol and pointed it to the entrance door. Chin pushed the door forcefully open followed by Danny, who directed his pistol for those whom inside "Five-0, freeze in your places," there were several machine guns, which rose toward both of them.

"Put down your weapons,"

"You first!" Danny shouted angrily.

  
"Danny, what bring you here?" Logan entered from the back door.

"Logan, what you're doing here?"

"Put down your weapons, they're Commander Steve team."… "Danny, we're here as a part of the plan, we wanted them to really think that Commander Steve has run away from us and we're looking for him now."

"How did you know his place?" Chin asked with amazement.

"Do you think we'll leave him face those bastards alone. We're keeping watch on him from satellite since the moment he left the hospital."

"Do you think your plan will work with them?" Danny asked.

"We can't guarantee that, but that is what we want."

"You know where is Steve now?" Danny was talking anxiously.

"I think I can take you to the base to talk there. What do you think about that?"

"Is it is possible?"

"He asked me for that, and I don't want to let him down."

"What are we waiting for then, let's go."

"We will leave the rest of the men to complete the search process."

Logan boarded his car and sped off while followed by Danny's Camaro. An hour later they were standing in front of a huge screen in the Navy base watching a particular site

"Is Steve there already?" Danny asked nervously as he looked to very similar palace to the one which everything began within, but this time with a greater number of heavily armed guards around the place.

  
"What are you are waiting for? Why not to catch them now?"

"A signal from commander Mcgarrett, he manages this process himself from inside the enemy." the officer smiled with great pride.

  
"And how he will send this signal without exposing himself?" Chin asked

"He will give them the CODE?"

"What?" Danny and Chin shouted at the same time.

"Don't worry, it's just a trick. It's a fake CODE we uploaded a fake file containing modified operation details, information about Commander Steve, Colonel Mark and Captain Edward. At the same time we added fake soldiers' profiles as if they involved in that operation."... "When he access the system we will proceeds surround the place and wait for the attack signal."

  
"And what the attack signal is?"

"We will lose his signal,"

"You must be kidding me!" Danny spoke angrily.

"I apologize sir, but we have no jokes in our profession."

"How do you risk losing his position?" Chin was speaking while trying to prevent himself from exploding.

  
"He's supposed to not send it until becomes sure from his complete safety."

"Hehehe, you don't really know who you're talking about. It's Steve, who we're talking about here."

  
"Maybe my information about him is limited to reading this operation file, but I think what I read was enough to make me trust him with my life." Danny and Chin smiled proudly to hear that.

  
"Can I participate with you in the attack?" Danny asked expectantly.

"I'm sorry, I don't think he will welcome this idea. He has stressed on the idea of protecting you until the end of this operation."

"He must think about protecting himself from me. I want to be there just to kill him when he finished this whole thing." Danny shouted angrily.

 "I'll see if I can let you remain on the watching truck outside Fabian castle walls so, he will be greeted by you when all this done. Is that good?"

"I think this is the best option we have,"

  
**H50H50H50H50H50**

  
"I think we provided you everything you asked for. You need anything else?" Fabian asked angrily.

  
"I'll think a little bit, then tell you." Steve replied sarcastically.

Fabian approached him, then leaned and grabbed his jaw firmly "My patience start to run out. I don't think you want me to use my old methods."

"Move your hand away from me and stop threatening me, you know this technique increases my stubbornness." Fabian breathed deeply, then pushed Steve's face back and walked to stand away.

Steve began working quickly on the computer typing commands, moving through the gates, hacking URLs, and from time to time when they left him alone he was standing to watch through the window. After two hours he had confirmed the presence of a large number of members of Fabian Organization on the site, he stood and open the door then asked the guard to call Fabian. When he arrived, Steve switched the screen toward him after entered the CODE and press the analysis button. After a few minutes, permission to enter the system appeared on the screen

  
"Do you want me to download it? Or you want to browse it directly?" Fabian toke turning the pages, reading deeply.

"Download it. I don't think I can save the entire file in my mind."

"It will take about an hour, and it will ask to re-enter the CODE every 10 minutes or it will cancel the download and wipe everything have been saved." Steve was breathing heavily, holding his side "Can I get some water, I need to take my medicine?" He clenched his teeth strongly.

  
"Well, I'll send you one of the guards with the water, and I'll let you finish your work now. I don't think I can stay with you for a whole hour without you causing me to kill you."

"I prefer that too,"

He went out, leaving Steve alone and after several minutes the guard entered with a cup of water. He gave it to Steve who put a pill in his mouth and swallowed it, then drink the content of the cup. The guard turned around and headed toward the door, but suddenly something bumped to his head vigorously that let him crash to the floor.

"You seem weaker than I thought," Steve returned to raise his medication bottle, then took one of pills that didn't differ from the rest except by a black dot which look like an ink dot and break it "Let the war begin!"

  
**H50H50H50H50H50 **

  
The soldiers had already surrounded the place, and within the watching truck there were Danny and Chin sit accompanied by the monitoring team when Steve site disappeared from the map suddenly.

"It's the signal to begin the attack. I'll leave you now," he said firmly.

"I'll come with you please. I want to assure his safety,"

"Please, Detective you had promised to stay here. Otherwise, I would not have allowed you to come."

"Ok, but let's informed of what is happening."

"Don't worry, we will do our best to get him out of there without any scratch," he got out and went to the nearest chopper, which was filled with soldiers, then jumped inside it. They flew around the site while alongside them there were another chopper and three full of soldiers armed trucks.

In less than ten minutes they had surrounded the entire region and the soldiers began to spread quietly taking advantage of the darkness, while choppers dropped soldiers inside the palace walls leaving three soldiers rather than the pilot in each.

  
Snipers stationed on top of trucks and shot down outside guards then cleared the way to the rest of the soldiers. Sailors passed the gate guards calmly and without any injuries, but at the same moment they passed the gate the war began, bullets took flying everywhere. They split expertly into six groups, each one contained three soldiers marching together so, each one of them protect the others backs. They started to walk in clusters through 360 degrees direction so they can clear the whole area.

Fabian men began falling one by one, which spread terror in rest hearts and make them retreated to the hostel. Choppers approached the roof of the hostel to descend the six remaining soldiers on the roof. After they dropped the roof guards, they divided into two groups, one containing two soldiers whom remained to watch the roof, while the rest launched into the hostel.

  
**H50H50H50H50H50**

After he gave the attack signal, Steve began to work quickly, he took the guard weapon "Time for action," he smiled to himself quietly then went toward the window to explore the situation. The window looked at one part of the outside area, which contains a dozen guards, three of them near the outside wall and one under his window while others gathered to talk in the middle "I don't think it's a good idea to sneak out through the window." He opened the window, then take the laptop and threw out to the room floor which made a huge noise then ran fast toward the door and hide behind it. He waited a bit, then the door opened firmly and a guard rushed inside looking around nervously. He found his colleague lying on the ground, then went towards the opened window and looked through it. He notices nothing until Steve's strong hand restrict his neck firmly until he lost his strength and fell down "I'll borrow your rifle If you don't mind," after being sure that the corridor is secure he slowly get outside while his eyes searching for a safe place to hide within. When he reached the end of the corridor, he overlooked the stairs. He started to walk quietly and when he approached the top he toke watching for a few moments then continued his way upstairs. With his first step there he heard guard's footsteps sound so, he started to walk faster, trying his best not to make any sound.  
When he entered the other corridor, the bullets sound started to reach his ears, glancing from one of the windows to the outside, he saw the scene of the outside area which filled with his navy boys while Fabian men retreated into the hostel "I must get out fast" when he arrived to the end of the corridor the place divided into two passages contain many doors and deployed soldiers everywhere. Steve dropped back to study his situation, but he heard the sound of footsteps ran toward him from the front and back "Act before you find yourself dead here," he turned around looking for a way out then found a window, he quickly opened it and got out hanging on the outer wall.

"He isn't in the room and we searched the whole floor without any trace to him."

"We didn't find him in the downstairs too. He's our only chance to get out of here so, we must find him before he reaches them."

  
Steve looked to the ground beneath him and found it so far for him to jump, he waited a little and after being sure that the passage is empty of any soldier he returned inside and walked across the corridor until he reached the stairs again so, he headed upstairs and took looking quickly between rooms, when he heard the sound of soldiers breaking into the ground floor and sound of bullets that have spread like rain. He opened one of the rooms and found a huge window which showed a balcony, he quickly entered it.

  
"I had known that you'll not get out easily. As always you love to play the hero," Steve stopped in his place when Fabian appeared from behind a shelf and aimed his weapon toward his head.

  
"I think you should surrender yourself, your situation is bad already."

"I prefer to die,"… "Throw your weapon to the ground and hold your hands behind your back."

"Do you think any of these acts will take you somewhere? You should give up; it's the best option for you."

  
"What do you think about shutting your mouth and walk quietly?!" Fabian pushed his shoulder to walk forward.

Walking uphill and taking the stairs to the roof door, Fabian directed his pistol to Steve's head pushing him to enter first

"Drop your guns and lift your hands above your heads before I blow his head," Fabian shouted at the soldiers who carried out the orders quickly, "Throw me your transmitter and your night vision goggle, and left the roof," they quickly followed his orders and went out shutting the door off.

  
"Contact them and ask to one of the choppers," Steve lifted the transmitter, pressed the button then started to talk,

"This is Mcgarrett, I want you to send one of choppers to the roof."

"This asshole didn't tell you that I'm grabbing him as hostage, aiming a gun to his head, and I should mention that I have one of your night vision telescopes. If I notice the presence of anyone, rather than the pilot or if you tried anything, believe me, I'll not hesitate to explode his head. Last thing, I don't want any negotiation!"

"Ok, no need for any reckless action. We'll send you a chopper now."  
Several minutes passed before the chopper appeared away. Fabian lifted the telescope to his eyes to make sure that there is nobody rather than the pilot. Steve took advantage of that and bowed down quickly elbowing Fabian's chest strongly, which made him fall back firing his gun in the air. Steve turned toward him and flicked upon him firmly, "I'll not let you go anywhere but to jail."... "Rotten beside your father!" with Steve sudden movement the two fell back strongly, then Steve hit Fabian's hand to let the pistol flay away, and began to direct consecutive punches to Fabian face.  
Fabian punched Steve's injured chest and took advantage of his body decline to flip himself and turned the situation to become the one who hit Steve strongly "Do you think you'll be able to win me while you're so weak like this?" he directed another few punches to Steve's injured shoulder. He was trying to use Steve weaknesses, but Steve honed his power to bring his torso up strongly pushing Fabian away from him, then turned to try and catch his gun. Fabian jumped quickly to stand on his feet, then tread Steve hand to stop it, he leaned and grabbed the gun "I swear I'll let regret everything you have done." He approached more to tread Steve's face strongly then completed, "If I wasn't needing to use you against your team, you have been dead by now, bastard!" then he kicked him several times in his stomach with all his strength, then turned toward the approaching chopper. Steve was struggling in his place, hardly breathing. The approached chopper began to land. Steve took advantage of Fabian being busy looking at it and rolled to hide behind a huge air conditioner fan. Fabian fired several bullets which missed them target, the pilot notice what's happening and rose again, while directing the chopper toward Fabian in try to disturb him.

"Where will escape from me? Do you think you can avoid me?" Steve was trying to find anything to defend himself when he saw an iron tube as two parts linked to each other by the external hobby. He holds one from the middle and took shake it vigorously to get it out of its place, while hearing Fabian approaching more and more until the tube got out of its place with the arrival of Fabian to Steve place. He hides the tube behind him and sat with his back to the hobby, pretending to be calm when Fabian turned to stand in front of him.

  
"You will never stop your miserable attempts to run?!" He didn't receive any reply from Steve which made him, retreated back and drew his pistol at him, "Stand up!"... "I said stand. You didn't hear?!" Steve lifts himself up quietly and straighten up, he smiled to the view behind Fabian.

"Do you think this trick will work with me?" Fabian pretended to ignore that, but his eyes moved toward the coroner view. Steve took advantage of this part of second bringing out the tube from behind his body, and strokes it to Fabian head strongly. With the collision of the tube to Fabian's head he pressed on his pistol trigger, the bullet made its way through Steve's body then Fabian's body fell to bump on the ground, with his head bleeding to the floor. Steve leaned on him made sure that he's unconscious, then bowed to based on the wall and took out the transmitter pressing the call button

  
"This is Macgarrett, it's all clear. You can land safely." The device fell from his hand and he pressed his hand to his new wound "Danny will kill me for this!!"

They rushed toward the roof door and open it; Danny was the first to enter. Since they heard Fabian threat they let out the truck and position themselves around the place. He ran toward Steve, who sat on the floor supporting his body to the wall, and bowed in front of him pressing on his shoulders.

"Hi, super-seal. I see you can fight hard even with all those injuries. You smashed his head." He pointed toward Fabian's body, then returned his look toward Steve who gave him a weak smile.

"Book'em Danno!"

"He belongs to your boys not to Five-0 as I think," he waited for a while, but when he haven't receive any comment from Steve, he started to worry "Steve what's wrong?"

"Hmm, I'm tired." Steve partly opened his eyes.

"Of course you'll be tired, while you suppose to be recovering in hospital; you ran away to deal with psychopath criminal, then entered his den alone and end up fighting for your life. Of course you'll be tired!"

"Danno, I'm sorry" Danny approached him more and held his free hand.

"Steve, what's wrong? You start to scare me?"

"I'm really sorry, Danno!" He squeezed Danny's hand strongly then moved it toward his new wound and placed it on it.

"You Neanderthal animal! You cause yourself a new injury!" Danny pushed him gently to lay on the ground, then pressed his hand more strongly on Steve's wound to slow down the bleeding, which made Steve's to groan in pain "I need medic!" He shouted several times until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to find one of soldiers leaning beside him "He had a bullet wound, and he's bleeding heavily." The soldier started to work quickly on him then bandaged his wound. Within few minutes they brought him to the chopper which tokes its way to the hospital the minutes they settled in it.

Steve opened his eyes to find himself lying on Danny's lab. He looked around to find Chin beside them, then raises his head to look toward Danny "Danno!"

Danny leaned on him, made sure his ear near Steve, who closed his eye again, squeezing Danny's hand strongly "Babe, what's wrong?"

Steve whispered something in his ear made him smiled widely.

"Of course buddy, I'll make sure of that."

**H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5 **

After a few days at the same hospital room, they were all grouping around Steve's bed, while he was telling them how the mission gone there.

"So, can I ask how they track you if Fabian's men searched you and found nothing?" Kono asked in confusion.

He smiled for a while, then spoke "My medication bottle,"... "They traced me by inserting the device inside one of pills."

"What if you had eaten it?" Chin grinned.

"Then they would need to wait until my stomach digests it to start their attack," they laughed to his comment "There was a small black dot for me to recognize it, but it looks like an ink spot for others."

"We would add this trick to our list!" Danny pronounced.

Chin approached Steve then started to talk "Steve, I need to tell you something," he exchange a look with Danny and Kono whom looked nervous for a moment.

"What's wrong?" he looked around them in suspension.

"We found the rat from inside HPD who helped Fabian."

"Who is he?"

"Kaoaiki,"

"What?" he was shocked "Why? I do my best and helped him when he asked for it. Why?"

"Calm down brah," Chin press on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault buddy; he appeared to be a dirty cop who works for money. It's nothing with you," Danny explained.

Steve was silent for several minutes, then suddenly asked "When they told you I'll be discharged?"

"And now he started again! God help me!"

"The biggest reason for me want to discharge is to be away from you."

"You didn't tell him, don't you?" Chin chuckled.

"It will be a great surprise for him." Kono tried her best to hide her smile.

"What are you hiding from me?" Steve looked to them in confusion.

"Nothing!" Danny answered mischievously. He received a raised eyebrow from Steve "Why so curious?"

"Don't worry boss you'll love it," She starts laughing.

"I wouldn't guarantee that, Coz." Chin added.

"Now you're taking advantage of my weakness?!"… "What are you three hiding?"

"If you promised you'll not die from happiness, I'll tell you." Danny uttered.

"What the hell you have for me this time?"… "I promise!"

Kono jumped to talk with continues laugh from her and Chin "He moved on to your house!"

"What?!" He suddenly raised his body "Danny is that true?"

"It's not moving on as it sound, I'll just stay with you for a month to be sure of your safety."

"God, I want to die now. Please give me something to hang myself," 

"You should use to it boss,"

"We'll leave you now to discuss how your life will be after you're married." 

"Chin, you're not funny. I'll let you two pay for that I swear,"… "Kono, please say something to prevent this hell."

"No way brah, he had already moved on. Talk will change nothing," He left the room along with Kono "See you later lovely couple," 

"No, please, no!"… "Ok, I'll not ask for discharge any more. But don't do that to me please."

"Don't try to hide your feeling babe. I know you're so happy for that." 

"How much you're confident?"

"I know you love me but you shay to say it," Danny was stupidly smile.

"What did they give you? What's wrong with you today?"

"Remember what you said in the chopper?"

"What?!"

"That you want me beside you always!" 

"You're lying. I would never say that," 

"I promise you said that." 

"I was hallucinating!" 

"Really?!" He asked mischievously.

He moved his head away from Danny, closing his eyes in trying to wake up from this nightmare. After a few moments he opened his eyes and talked "I'll sleep on the couch. Choose other part to sleep on," 

"And why to sleep on a couch, while you had a big bed?"

"First, it's my home so I can choose which part I want. Second, I can't keep going on upstairs and downstairs especially for first weeks."

 "Sleep on your bed, it seems a disgusting Idea for me, and I don't think I have another choice rather than a sleeping bag."

"And who told you I'll allow you to sleep on my bed? You have big dreams!" 

"It will be an honor for you to have me sleeping on your bed." 

"That sounds very odd. I don't want to think about what it might mean." 

"No, I swear to God I didn't mean it that way!"... "You're not even my type," 

"Then, you have a type of men?!"

"No, no, no, what the hell you're talking about!"

"Just kidding, stupid big mouth!"… "You should think before you talk or it will sound wrong for other."

"It's you whom I'm talking with," Danny smiled proudly, which made Steve face to polish.

"What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy to have you back."

"Me too," they looked to each other for a while, then Steve closed his eyes to give his tired body some sleep. When Danny closed his eyes Steve's sound came to him,

"Thanks for sticking to me, Danno"

"Anytime, babe"…"Always remember that, anytime"

** H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5 **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end :'')  
> I'm happy to be able to finish this story but at the same time I'm sad. It's my first try to write a fiction and it added to me a lot.  
> Love you all for your support, your advises, and your help.  
> Thanks to everyone stuck to this fiction, thanks for your review, your comment, your PM, and to press the kudos button.
> 
> It hadn't been beta'd. I tried my best to avoid mistakes but I'm sure there is a lot so, please forgive me for any mistake.
> 
> I hope you liked it, let me know, cause your words mean a lot to me.
> 
> Finally, Thanks to infinity and beyond.


End file.
